A dream is a wish
by froggy2045
Summary: Becoming famous and meeting the man of her dreams should've made life perfect. We all know this world isn't perfect and when Rebecca hears the news she can't believe it. Will things work out? I don't know any famous people and don't own them. R&R!
1. on the plane

Just to let you know

**Just to let you know. I went back through my story and fixed all the typos, because there were some major ones. I also made some small plot changes so it makes more sense. I don't own any famous people. I do own Rebecca, Rick and Michael, also the plot.**

**On the Plane**

Hollywood here I come. It maybe hard to believe it but I, a small town girl, just out of high school, thinks that I could make it in Hollywood. Why not? People are always telling I can make it far with my amazing voice. Every girl dreams of becoming famous, so I'm going to try and fulfill a dream and see if what people say is true.

The only bad part is that I'm leaving my best friend Stephanie. She still has another year to graduate. I'm also leaving my closest brother, Michael. He is the same age as Steph and is dating her. My older brother already lives in San Diego, California.

I'm also a little worried about what my ex-boyfriend said. We were still going out when I told him that I was going to Hollywood, he got really upset at me 'leaving him', and said that I was going to be chewed up and spit back out, left to go crawling back to him. But that is only a teeny, itsy-bisty worry; I'm way more excited about meeting famous people.

I'm on the plane wondering all this; I didn't even notice the guy who was trying to get to his seat next to me.

"Excuse me miss, that is my seat." The mystery man said.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I said, standing up to let him in.

"Thank you." Mystery man said.

Wow he has manners. Or so I thought. During the plane ride he kept staring at me and it was starting to get annoying.

"Why are you staring at me?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you look like you can sing." He said.

"And why do you care?" I said, obviously annoyed.

"I'm a music manager." He said.

"Oh, wow umm...sorry for being rude. I thought you were some crazy guy or something. I'm Rebecca Engfer." I said.

"I'm Rick, and I think that I have someone for you to work with." Rick said.

"Who?" I said, with curiosity.

"It's a surprise." He said, with a smile.

"Ok." I said, thinking of all the possible people.

When the plane landed Rick handed me his card and said, "When you are all settled in, call me."

"Alright." I said, taking it.

I couldn't believe it, it was actually happening. My dream is coming true.

**I hope you like the first chapter. I know I left you wonder but I won't disappoint you, I hope. After 5 reviews I will post more.**  
**Love to all,**  
**Froggy2045**


	2. the audition

**Ok, I lied I decided to post it sooner I couldn't resist. Here is the second chapter. I don't own any famous people or Steph. I do own Rebecca, Rick, and Michael so far. I hope you like it. Reminder, plot has changed a tiny bit, just to make more sense, and typos are being fixed.**

**The Audition**

Once I unpacked the moving truck that my parents had sent already, at my studio apartment, I called Rick and he told me where to go at 10:00 am. Also he told me that the first famous person I would be working with was going to meet me if I fit the criteria at the audition. I got there and just had to sing a few familiar songs.

"You're in, just let me call our guest and tell him we're ready." Rick said.

I didn't hear much after you're in. I was too concentrated on myself. I decided to do a little dance.

"Rebecca, he's ready. We just have to go right through that door." Rick said.

It's a famous guy, hmm...I wonder who it is. I walked through the door and saw the one and only...Jesse McCartney.

When he came up to me to shake my hand, I fainted. I woke up in Jesse's arms like a dream. No…I'm kidding...he caught me when I fainted.

"I've never had a girl literally fall for me before." He said, with a smirk.

"I highly doubt that." I said, standing up and looking around. I noticed a one-way wirror and said, "You were watching me the whole time?"

"Yeah, I liked your little party dance. Maybe you can teach it to me." Jesse said, with a flirty smile.

"Rebecca, I found your voice perfect and you fit our criteria perfectly." Rick interrupted.

"What do you mean by criteria?" I said, with interest.

"That besides the nice voice, you aren't too pretty, but are nice looking. Also your hair, and body type are taken into account." Rick said, in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Ok, then. So, Rick, what exactly am I going to be doing?" I said.

"I would tell you but I have to run. So, Jesse, fill her in." Rick said, before rushing out.

"Alrighty then...basically you are going to do two music videos with me, concerts, and a duet album. The first one is mostly singing but there is a small dance scene..." Jesse said.

"So, I'm going to sing and dance with you." I interrupted.

"Yes, the second one is mainly singing, and there will be concerts in between." Jesse said.

"Ok, sounds awesome. What time do we start?" I said.

"9:00 am sharp, tomorrow." He said.

**Ok, guys, here is the second chapter. I know it is short but I needed a filler, don't worry things get much better. I will post asap.**  
**Love to all,**  
**Froggy2045**


	3. the date

**Here is the third chapter. I hope you like it. I don't own any famous people. Thank you to all who review. Typos are being fixed and small plot changes.**

**The Date**

"Hey, look at the time, sorry for keeping you so long. How about I take you to lunch." Jesse said.

"You don't have any other plans." I warily said.

"No. I also wanted to give you the music so you can learn it, but if you're busy..." Jesse said.

"Oh, no! I'm completely free." I said, in a peppy voice.

Jesse took me to lunch then we stopped by his apartment to get the music. "Make yourself comfortable. It might take a while for me to find it." Jesse said/

"Ok." I said, sitting down on the most comfortable couch I had ever sat on. His place is really amazing. It is this huge apartment, that looks more like a hotel suite than an apartment. "Wow, you really have a great place." I said, admiring the room

"Thanks, I think it's a little big but the extra bedroom is always in use." Jesse said, shrugging.

"Really, by who?" I asked, a little worried.

"Umm...friend, family, and occasionally someone I work with." Jesse said.

"Awesome. Do you have the music?" I said, feeling oddly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'll take you home now." Jesse said.

Jesse then took me to my studio apartment and insisted I showed him it since I saw his. "I've got to warn you it's not very tidy. There are still boxes everywhere." I said.

"I don't care. Just show me." Jesse said.

"Ok." I said, opening the door. "So, what do you think?"

"It's nice and not as messy as you ere implying. Why did you choose this apartment?" Jesse asked.

"Because, even though it is a studio, it has walls built so that my bedroom and bathroom are in separate rooms. It might have cost more then I would've normally gone for, but I fell in love when I walked out onto the balcony. Come with me, please." I said, walking towards the balcony.

"Okay." Jesse said. Once he saw the view, he said, "Wow this is an amazing view of the city."

"Yeah, this is the whole reason I chose it. See over there is the 'Hollywood' sign." I said, pointing.

"That's cool." Jesse said, looking at his watch. "Hey, I've got to go. Do you want to go to dinner with me later, on a date?" He said.

"Hold on, what? I could've just sworn that Jesse McCartney asked me on a date." I said in a surprised voice.

"Oh, I did. So, will you go with me to dinner." Jesse said, smiling.

"I'd love to. What should I wear?" I said.

"Something casual." He said.

"Ok, so I'll see you?" I asked.

"Around 8:00." Jesse said.

"8:00 then. I can't wait." I said.

"Bye." Jesse said.

"Bye." I said, shutting the door behind Jesse. I spent the rest of the afternoon choosing my outfit and getting ready.

At exactly 8:00 the doorbell rang. I was wearing a light pink tank top, a forest green mini-skirt, a forest green jacket, and some light pink chucks. I opened the door to find Jesse wearing a similar outfit to the one he wore for the 'Right Where You Want Me' album photo shoot.

"You look great." I said, locking the door behind me.

"You look way better." Jesse said, giving me the full look.

"Thank you." I said.

"He took me to a small-secluded restaurant. It was very romantic. I learned that he was a born again Christian and enjoys bowling** (A/n: All true things) **I told him practically everything about myself. Where I came from, what my family and friends were like, and much more. I had one of the best moments of my life, just having fun and getting to know Jesse.

When he took me home, he walked me to my door, and said, "Rebecca, I really had a great time."

"Me too." I said, smiling.

"And I would really hate myself if I didn't do this..." Jesse said, leaning down and kissing me.

I was really surprised, not only by the fact that he kissed me, but also the spark in between us asking for more.

I reluctantly released, saying, "So, does this mean we are a couple? Because I get kind confu..." I was cut off by another kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Jesse said, with a smile.

"Yeah, it does. So, I'll see you tomorrow 9:00 am, right?" I said.

"Yes." Jesse said.

"I didn't exactly catch where." I said, with an innocent look.

"I didn't exactly tell you. I'll pick you up." Jesse said, with a smile.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye." Jesse said, giving me one last kiss.

"Bye." I said, not wanting him to leave, but I knew we would move way too fast if he stayed.

**There is the third chapter. I hope you all liked it, please review. No flames, please.**  
**Lots of Love,**  
**Froggy2045**


	4. suprise package

**Hey, everyone thank you for your reviews. I don't own any famous people. Fixed typos and small plot changes.  
**

**Surprise Package**

I was in the shower, when Jesse knocked on my door. I quickly wrapped a towel around me and ran to the door. "Hey, Jesse, umm…make yourself comfortable while I get dressed." I said. I ran into my room and got dressed. I decided to wear my orange cheer shorts and a black tank top.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." I said, after pulling on my shoes and quickly brushing my hair.

"Great. Hope you are ready to dance." Jesse said, smiling.

"Where are we going?" I said, after we got in the car.

"We are going to see a choreographer, so that he can teach us the dances. One of the dances is an Italian ballroom; though it is short it is a difficult dance. The second dance is just a simple pop dance. We will probably work on the first one the most. But we are going to start to learn the second one today, because we have two different choreographers, one for each dance. Any more questions?" Jesse said.

"Yeah, do I have to wear heels while doing the Italian dance?" I asked.

"Yes, but by the time you do, you will have the dance down and your body will be so strong your feet shouldn't hurt." Jesse said.

"Shouldn't hurt?!" I exclaimed. "Are you saying there is a possibility that my feet will hurt?" I demanded.

"I don't know, I've never worn heels while I dance. Actually I've never worn heels." Jesse said, stifling a laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha. You are so funny." I said, sarcastically.

When we arrived at the dance studio I was in awe. It was so big and beautiful, and the choreographer was Kenny Ortega, the director and choreographer of Cheetah Girls 2 and High School Musical.

"Oh, my gosh, you're Kenny Ortega. Wow, I love both the movies you've directed." I said.

"Why, thank you, lets get to work." Kenny said.

I learned the dance quickly, since I did cheerleading I caught on quickly. It was great working with Kenny. He is really funny. Jesse learned the dance faster than me, so Kenny worked with me one on one. I fell on my butt several times, but I had the time off my life.

We had a quick lunch with Kenny before going home. On the way home Jesse got a phone call, he decided to put it on speaker. "Hello." he said. (A/n: Italics is the person on the phone.)

"_Hi, Jesse, it's Mia. I'm calling to tell you that I can't make it tomorrow. I have to go and talk to the police." Mia said._

"Why? What happened?" Jesse said, sounding worried.

"_Someone crashed through my studio. So now I have to go in and talk to the police, so I can press charges. Also, we need somewhere else to dance, because my place is in no shape for it. Can we dance at your place?" Mia asked._

"No, we can't dance at my place. I don't have enough room, but I know somebody who does." Jesse said, looking at me.

"No, Jesse, no way. My place has boxes everywhere and …" I said.

"We can unpack everything. After that there will be plenty of room." Jesse interrupted.

"Okay, but it has to be we and not me doing all the work." I said.

"It will be. Mia we can dance at Rebecca's apartment. The address is 4502 S. Broadway, apartment 6." Jesse said. (A/n: that is not a real address that I know of)

"_Great, I'll see you in two days, then. Oh, and Jesse, I want you to teach Rebecca the simple waltz and tango. Rebecca, let me explain, I want you to do the waltz just to get the feel of ballroom dancing and I want you to do the tango because it will help you learn the other more difficult dance. Do you guys understand what I want you to do?" Mia said._

"Yes." We said at the same time.

"Thank you, Mia. I'll talk to you later." Jesse said.

"_Good-Bye" Mia said, before hanging up._

When we got to the apartment, Jesse said, "Let's get to work."

He grabbed a box and opened it before I could stop him. It had scandalous undergarments and lingerie. I turn bright red, grabbed the box and said, "These go in my room."

When I went back in the living room, Jesse's face still had an awestruck look on it. I just had to laugh, snapping him out of it. He grabbed another box and said, "Is it okay to open this box?"

"Yes, that one goes in the kitchen. Just read the sides of the boxes. I'll put away everything that goes in my room and the bathroom. You can put stuff away in the kitchen. If you have any questions just ask. Okay?" I said.

"Yeah, I have one question." Jesse said.

"What?" I said.

"Do you actually wear what is in that box?" Jesse said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said, flirtatiously, before walking into my room with a box.

We finished unpacking we crashed on the couch and I said, "What time is it?"

"Just in time for supper. Do you want to go out?" Jesse said.

"Not really, let's order take-out." I said.

"What kind of take-out do you want?" Jesse asked, taking out his phone.

"I don't care, you choose." I said.

Jesse ended up ordering Chinese. He left shortly after we finished eating. I was so tired I went straight to bed.

**Here is this chapter. Now push the pretty little review button. No flames please.**

**Love to all my readers,**

**Froggy2045**


	5. Learning the Moves

**Hey, everyone here is another chapter. I hope you like because there are going to be some major twists. I don't know any famous people therefore do not own them, and there are going to be some new characters coming in this chapter or the next. I do own them. Small plot changes and typos are being worked on. By the way, if you enjoy this story you should check out 'Dance Off', and 'Spanish Rose'. I'd appreciate the reviews.**

**Learning the Moves**

It took us nearly the whole morning just for me to get used to the stance. The waltz was simple enough, after that. The only problem was I just couldn't get the tango.

"I can't do this!" I said, with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, you can hon., come on." Jesse said getting back in stance.

"No I can't. We've been at this for hours non stop and I still haven't gotten it." I said, slumping down onto the couch.

"You're probably just hungry. Do you want to go get something to eat, or I could order something?" Jesse said.

"Yeah, food sounds great. We could cook something, but I have nothing in the fridge. So I guess we can just order something." I said in a tired voice.

After I got some food in me, we got back to dancing and I got it. But there was still one problem, I kept laughing when we tried to dance all seriously.

"Becca, straighten up, geeze." Jesse said.

"I'm sorry, I just am having trouble getting serious." I said, still laughing.

"This dance is very serious, though, okay. Listen this dance has is about love, when you do this dance you have to be making love." Jesse said.

"Uh-hum." I said.

"I meant exactly what I said and right now I'm not feeling the love." Jesse said, with a smirk

"Oh, so you want to feel love?" I said leaning towards him.

"Yes, I do." He said, before kissing me.

We began kissing with a fiery passion, but Jesse pulled away and said, "We need to get that dance down."

"Not now." I said, grabbing the back of his head, pulling him back into the kiss…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning with Jesse's arms around me. At first I was a little startled but then I remembered what a night we had and how perfect it was. I carefully sat up, and tried to turn on the light, but it wouldn't work. I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was blank. "Crap." I said, while getting up and grabbing cloths. I walked into the living room and grabbed my cell phone. I need to call the landlord and see what was going on.

"Hello?" said my landlord groggily.

"Hi, Chuck, this is Rebecca, the new tenant. My power is out and I have no clue what is wrong." I said, quickly, feeling sorry for waking him.

"Did you check the fuses?" He said.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't see anything wrong with them, but it isn't just one room that has no power, it is the whole apartment." I said.

"Okay, I'll be up in about twenty minutes." Chuck said.

"Thank you." I said before hanging up. I checked my cell phone for the time; it was 8 in the morning. I looked towards the mail slot and saw that the mail was scattered on the floor. "Oh my gosh, today isn't my day." I said to myself. I grabbed the mail that I need to send before running out the door. 'I hope I can catch the mailman.' I thought.

When I got down stairs, I stopped dead in my tracks, because I saw my two favorite people. Michael and Steph were standing in the lobby of my apartment building. Michael had an armload of luggage. "Oh my gosh, Steph! Michael! ..." I said running over to them. "…When did you guys get here?" I said hugging Steph and grabbing a couple of bags from Michael.

"Hey, sis, we actually just got here." Michael said, with a huge grin.

"Well, why are you here?" I said. "I thought you weren't coming for another month."

"We'll tell you all about it once we get up to your apartment." Steph said; heading the way I had just came.

We got upstairs and the door was locked. "Shit." I said.

"Becca, do you have the key?" Michael said with a worried look.

"I kinda ran down the stairs to catch the mailman and forgot." I said, meekly smiling.

"Well, why don't I get the landlord to let us in." Steph said, turning around.

"No need, I'll have Jesse open the door." I said.

"Jesse? Jesse who?" Steph said.

"Oh, crap, I forgot that the letter telling about him is in my hand. Here read. Oh, and Michael I can take care of myself. No brotherly attacking him." I said.

"Whatever. I'm not Deavon. I don't give a crap who you date. " Michael said.

"Oh my god. You and Jesse McCartney!" Steph squealed so loud that you would have heard her a mile away.

"Yes, Steph, calm down." I said, knocking on the door.

About two minutes later you hear someone messing with the locks. Jesse opens the door, shirtless and says, "How did you get locked out?"

"Well the power is out, as you can see, and I ran down stairs to catch the mailman completely forgetting my keys." I said.

"That was smart." Jesse said sarcastically. "Who are these two?" Jesse said gesturing towards Steph and Michael.

"That is my brother Michael and my best friend Stephanie." I said, walking inside before turning towards Steph and Michael. "You guys can make yourself feel at home, while I talk to Jesse in the other room." I said.

"What the hell are they doing here at like eight in the morning?" Jesse said.

"Remember the time difference, babe, they are two hours ahead." I said, gently wiping some hair out of his face. "Anyways, they were equally surprised to see you in my apartment at eight in the morning." I said, laughing as I remembered Michael's face as he saw Jesse.

"Huh, that is a little weird. They probably found it very interesting that I answered the door with no shirt on." He looked around the room. "Where is my shirt?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know." I said laughing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "What?" I yelled.

"Um, Becca, some guy is here and he wants to talk to you." Michael said.

"Ok, I'll be out in a second." I said. "You find your shirt." I said, smiling at Jesse before going out the door.

"Hey, Chuck, what do you think is the problem?" I said.

"It looks like all the fuses up here are fine it may be the main system down in the basement. I'm going to go next door to see if your neighbor's power is out." Chuck said.

"Okay. It would be great if you could figure it out." I said.

"So, Becca, what happened last night?" Steph said.

"Like you don't already know. Oh yeah, why did you guys come so early? I wasn't expecting you for another couple weeks." I said.

"Well, Michael and I have a surprise for you. Michael, come here!" Steph said.

"What?" Michael said.

"Let's tell her." Steph said.

"Tell me, what? Come on the suspense is killing me." I said.

"We are ENGAGED!" Steph said.

"What?! You guys are engaged, that is so amazing. Come here you two." I said, giving them a big hug.

"What is all the excitement about out here?" Jesse said, putting his arm around me.

"My brother and Steph are engaged." I said, excitingly.

"Congrats, dude, let's let the ladies talk alone." Jesse said, putting his arm around Michael shoulders, walking to the other side of the room.

"Wow, he is good." Steph said, gesturing towards Jesse.

"Oh yeah." I said, looking at him dreamily.

"Eww." Steph said, looking at me with a weird face.

"What?" I asked, with a surprised look. "Oh my god, I said that out loud. Sorry girl, too much info, I know." I said, blushing.

"I was wondering how mighty fine he was, just I didn't expect two already together, like that. Anyways, how did it happen? What were you doing before?" Steph said.

"Well, Jesse was trying to teach me the tango…" I said.

"The dance of love, aw." Steph interrupted.

"…and one thing lead to another, but it was so perfect. Exactly like I imagined it would be." I said, sighing.

"Oh my god, I don't want to freak you out, but did you guys use protection?" Steph said, with wide eyes.

"NO! What did I do? I can't believe we didn't! What if I get pregnant Steph and Jesse doesn't stay with me? We have only been dating for like a week. How did everything happen so fast and why did I let myself fall for him so quickly?" I said, rambling on and on.

"Becca, calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine, just in about a week take a pregnancy test and to be sure go to the doctors. " Steph said.

"I've got to talk to Jesse." I said, walking towards him when my phone rang. I quickly ran over there to pick it up.

"Hello." I said, in the happiest voice I could command.

"Hey, Becca, is Jesse there? I tried his cell but it was off and no one was at home." Rick said.

"Yeah he is, we are getting ready to practice dancing as soon as Mia gets here." I said, as I heard someone know at the door. I walked over there and opened it. "Oh, hi Mia. Jesse, show Mia where to setup." I said, showing Mia the way.

"Is Mia there, now?" Rick said.

"Yeah, she just got here." I said.

"Okay, this is important so listen carefully. We have a party tonight; you and Jesse have to go. I want you two to come here by 5 tonight, alright?" Rick said.

"But, Rick, I have two guest and I can't just leave them alone." I said.

"I'll see what strings I can pull. I call you as soon as possible." Rick said, with a sigh.

"Thank you." I said, hanging up the phone and walking over to Steph.

"Becca, me and Michael are going to go site seeing and we'll be back by four." Steph said, grabbing her purse.

"Wait, tonight Jesse and I have to go to a party, if possible you two can come." I said, as Jesse turned around and yelled, "We have a party?"

"Yes, babe," I said to Jesse, turning towards Steph. "Do you have anything to wear?"

"Umm…maybe. I'll see." Steph said, walking out the door.

"How far did you guys get yesterday?" Mia said.

"She got everything down." Jesse said.

"You mean we, Jesse. There is no I in team." Mia said.

"But there is a me." Jesse said with a smirk.

"Don't smart mouth me, Jesse. Anyways, lets see the tango." Mia said, sternly.

After we finished the dance, Mia said, "Bravo, that was very good. You two are definitely ready for the next dance.

By the time Steph and Michael came back we were still working on the dance. "Ouch, Jesse, will you stop stepping on my feet!" I yelled, getting very frustrated.

"I'm sorry, hey Mia can we finish this up next time." Jesse said, with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, see you two next week." Mia said, leaving.

"Sorry, for yelling at you." I said, hugging him tight.

**Hope you guys like it. I'm sorry it took so long, but we have state assessments coming up so anyone who reads Dance Off, I'm trying but it might be awhile. Everyone pray that I have free time.**


	6. Stupidity

**Hey, enjoy this new chapter. I don't any famous people. Plot and typos are being worked on.**

**Stupidity**

There was a knock on the door, as Steph and I were getting ready. I had my skirt on that I was going to wear, and just my bra since I couldn't find my shirt. "Uh…who is it?" I said, not wanting my brother to see me like this.

"It's Jesse." I heard muffled by the door. I went over there and opened it. I guess Jesse wasn't expecting me to not be wearing a shirt, because he looked a little surprised by my appearance.

"What do you want?" I said, ignoring his look.

"Rick called and said, he got them on the list." Jesse said, removing his eyes from my chest.

"Alright, thank you, I should finish getting ready. Oh and will you give my brother something to wear. I know he doesn't have anything." I said, going back into the room to continue my search.

I ended up wearing a rose read halter dress, with black heels. The dress has rhinestone details around the waist. The dress may have been simple, but I pulled it off so good that Jennifer Lopez would be jealous. Steph was wearing a black tube top with a cream-colored lace cropped jacket. She also had a black and white pleated mini skirt with cream-colored lacey flats.

When we came out the boys' jaws dropped. "You look hot." Jesse whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You don't look half that bad either." I said, grinning and giving him a kiss. Jesse began to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away and said, "We are going to be late."

The party was already bumpin' when we got there, but that didn't mean the reporters had gone inside. Steph and Michael looked a little nervous as the cameras began flashing, but they relaxed once they figured out that the cameras weren't concentrated on them.

As I was mingling I saw Steph and Michael standing looking a little out of place. I went over to them and said, "If you guys are uncomfortable than you can go back to my house."

"I think we really should. Sorry, Becca we just aren't in with this crowd." Michael said.

"It's fine I totally understand. Here are my keys. Do you need money for a cab?" I said, handing my keys to Steph.

"No, I have plenty of money." Michael said, wanting to get out of there.

"Okay, just make sure you lock the door. Since I'll probably be back late, I'll just stay at Jesse's." I said, with an apologetic smile.

"Don't have too much fun." Steph said, following Michael

"Where did Steph and Michael go?" Jesse said, with concern.

"They didn't feel comfortable, so I gave them my keys." I said, sighing.

"That means your going to stay the night with me, right?" Jesse said, with a sly grin, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes, in matter of fact it does." I said, running my fingers across his jaw and pulling him into a kiss.

A girl yelling, "What the hell is this, Jesse", interrupted our kiss.

Jesse looked pissed as he said, "She is my girlfriend, Julia." Wrapping a protective arm around me.

"I thought I was your girlfriend." Julia said.

"No, I broke up with you months ago. Remember, you cheated on me." Jesse said.

"I would never cheat on you, you are to hot." Julia said, grabbing his shirt to pull him close.

"Hey you slut, back off my boyfriend!" I yelled, pushing her away from Jesse.

"He was my boyfriend, first." Julia said, pushing me hard enough that I almost fell.

"Well, he isn't your boyfriend anymore, so go back to your pimp, you hoe!" I said punching her.

"You just hit me, no one ever hits me!" Julia screamed, tackling me, grabbing my hair. I kicked her off of me, and as she tried to tackle me again I kneed her in the gut.

"You know what you might just wanna back off. I took three years of self-defense just so I could make it here. You'll just embarrass yourself more." I said, look down on her as she sat on the floor with an astonished face. "You better stay off of my boyfriend. Come on, let me see if I broke your nose." I said, putting my hand out to help her up. She looked at me like I was crazy. "I promise, I'm not going to hit you again." I said, smiling. Julia warily grabbed my hand.

I took her to the bathroom to help her get cleaned up. Julia was sitting on the counter, shirtless as I tried to get the blood out of her shirt. "I'm sorry about starting this whole thing, if I hadn't neither of us would have gotten hurt or I wouldn't have gotten blood on my brand new shirt." Julia said, with a loud sigh.

"It's okay, I shouldn't of hit you. I actually knew how to stop you without hurting you, but I was so mad. I didn't think anyone would try to take Jesse from me so soon." I said, sighing with frustration, because I couldn't get the blood out.

"Oh, so you guys haven't been dating that long. You guys looked really cozy to me. I know a story when I see it, do tell." Julia said, leaning in.

"What do you mean story? ……… I can't get the blood out, I am really sorry." I said; handing her the wet shirt trying to avoid the conversation Julia so wanted to have.

"Hey, don't try to change the subject. How long have you two know each other?" Julia said, blocking the door.

"A week at the most." I said. 'Oh my god, I barely know Jesse and we have already had sex. Oh my god, I had unprotected sex.' I thought beginning to freak out.

"And you two have already been in bed together, right?" Julia said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah. Oh my god, what am I going to do? I tried to not let things happen so fast, but it wasn't just me. Jesse could have stopped at anytime, right? I could have sworn one of the things he whispered to me was 'I love you', but that is so sudden." I said, beginning to pace.

"Hey, it must have been love at first site, because Jesse has never given a girl the right to bed with him. That's one of the reasons I cheated on him, he wasn't giving me what I wanted. God, I'm such a slut." Julia said, hopping back up on the counter.

"Well, maybe you were before, just don't cheat on the guy you have now." I said, with a hopeful smile.

"I don't have my own guy, that is why I thought about Jesse. He was always so sweet, and I thought he might take me back. God, I'm worse then a slut. I'm a backstabbing, boyfriend stealing bitch, that just happens to be a slut." Julia said, putting her forehead into her hands.

"Well then you need to find a guy who isn't a virgin, for one, and will love you no matter how you act." I said, with a shrug.

"Let's stop worrying about me, we should get back to the party. Jesse is going to get worried." Julia said, with a smile, opening the door.

I saw Jesse arguing with someone on his phone. It didn't take me long to figure out that it was Rick. 'Fuck' I thought. As I walked over there, Jesse saw me and smiled. I smiled back a smile saying sorry. "We have to go meet Rick at his apartment." Jesse said.

"Alright, let's go." I said, feeling guilty that I might have gotten Jesse in trouble.

The limo drive over to Rick's apartment was really quiet. "What were you thinking, Rebecca? You can't just get into fights." Rick said, with exasperation.

"I didn't start the fight." I said, venomously.

"I don't care you should have hit her." Rick said.

"I was using self-defense." I said, "I feel bad for hurting her, and I'm sorry. But Rick, I was protecting myself."

"You could have just walked away." Rick said with a sigh, "What was the fight about?"

"This girl tried to claim me as her boyfriend, and when I told her Rebecca was my girlfriend, she attacked her." Jesse said, saving me from a conversation I didn't want to have with Rick.

"Wait, you two are going out? You barely know each other. Well at least you guys are just going out. Nothing to serious has happened. Right?" Rick said, looking at us.

All we could do is bow are heads to avoid Rick's eye contact. "Okay, then you must have used protection." Rick said, with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

I lowered my head more, feeling the tears run down my face. 'This is what I was afraid of,' I thought.

"No, we didn't. It's my fault." Jesse said.

"Jesse it is both of our faults. I didn't try to pull back." I said, smiling at him and hiccupping.

"Damn it you two. Jesse, what if she gets pregnant? Huh, what will you two do?" Rick said, his voice raising.

"We'll work through it together, like parents are supposed to." Jesse said in a calm voice.

"You two barely know each other! I can't believe you guys!" Rick yelled.

"I knew everything I needed to know when I looked into Rebecca's eyes. I love her, Rick," Jesse said, turning to me, "I love you, babe."

'So I wasn't imagining it. Our feelings for each other are true!' I thought. "I love you too, Jesse." I said, wiping away the last of my tears.

"You to can go bask in each others love, for all I care. I'm tired of this, Jesse. I quit, go find a new manager." Rick said, waving his hand towards the door.

"Rick, you know how hard it was to find me, and business is great. I can do plenty of the things without a manager. Also, I can get a new one in a few days. When will you get to a chance like this, Rick? But, you know if you change your mind, you can always call. I'm just saying, that if you don't call with-in the week, I'm going to get a new manager." Jesse said, grabbing my hand pulling me towards the door.

When we got in the limo I said, "Jesse, are you sure about Rick? I don't like what he said."

"He is a good manager. He is just angry, okay?" Jesse said, putting his hand on my face.

"Okay." I said, smiling at him, as he kissed me on the forehead. I leaned against him and began to think. "Jesse, do you think Rick might be right? Maybe we did move to fast?" I said looking up at him.

"Well, does it matter? As long as we have each other. Anyways what's done is done." Jesse said, with a shrug.

"How can you just shrug it away? What if I do get pregnant? Jesse, I don't want to have a kid at eighteen, I've so much to live for." I said, looking at him with frustration. When I saw him with a ashamed look, I said, "Not that I don't want children. Just it is too soon. I'm not ready, for a huge step like that. You aren't ready for a kid, are you? You want your career to be at its peak, when you can give the child anything they want. Right?"

"You are right, but if I have a kid with anyone I want to have a kid with you." Jesse said smiling at me.

"You are too good to me." I said, kissing him real quick before getting out at his place.

Rick eventually apologized for his attitude, and forgave us for our mistakes. We got so busy with dance practice, and vocal warm-ups. We had one concert where I guest-starred, and began recording our CD. I totally forgot about the possibility that I might be pregnant.

**Hey everyone, I finished the chapter before spring break. Give me an air five. LOL. Ok, everyone review. Tell me what you think.**

**Love to all of my readers,**

**Froggy2045**


	7. Suprise, Suprise!

**Hey everyone, I started writing this directly after I finished the chapter for 'Dance Off'. It came to me in a dream, well sort of I was in the middle of watching a boring movie and it was like 'ding' my light bulb came on. I hope you like it.**

**SURPRISE!**

The past couple of weeks may have been busy, but my personal life with Jesse never dawdled. Those past weeks were filled with passion. Passion began to rule my life; through my work, in my home, and my love life, were all run by passion. Jesse and I practically lived with each other, except in two apartments. I had so hoped he would have asked me to move-in with him, but he hasn't. What should I expect he is a guy, right?

The passion that I loved soon crumbled, when I got sick. We went out to eat, and I got sick afterwards, thought I thought it was just food poisoning. But I kept getting sick, so Jesse and I decided to go to a doctor. She took the entire normal tests, and the results are supposed to come in within the week. The night of the call was a night of many surprises…

Jesse picked me up for dinner. We are going to this amazingly romantic restaurant, with dancing. I nearly jumped Jesse when I saw him; in his black designer tux he was to die for. He had that same look in eye when he saw me, so I guess I looked pretty good. I was wearing an emerald green, strapless dress, with simple jewelry.

"You look fabulous, babe." Jesse said.

"Thank you, you look absolutely amazing." I said, giving him a kiss.

"Thanks. You ready?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, locking my door.

The restaurant was beautiful; a band that was known for their romantic music played at the restaurant. As we danced, talked, laughed, and ate, I was filled with wonder that if Jesse loved me so much why hadn't he asked me to move in with him yet. He could obviously tell I was upset, because he said, "What is the matter?"

"Nothing," I lied, "I'm just worried that the doctor has called yet."

"Oh, well we still have a couple days before we need to start worrying. It will be fine." Jesse said, smiling a comforting smile.

"Alright, I'll stop being so nervous about it." I said smiling.

"Becca, I love you with all my heart and I couldn't bear thinking of my life without you," Jesse said, getting down on one knee beside me, reaching into his pocket, "Will you marry me?" He said as he pulled out a sapphire and diamond engagement ring.

"Oh my…" I said, putting my hand to my face, "Yes, I will marry you." I said, wrapping him in a tight hug as he put the ring on my finger. 'Oh my God, you are so wonderful for giving me this man, and I was worried that he didn't care about me like I did.' I thought feeling tears run down my face.

Jesse looked at the manager, and as a cue the lights went dim, and romantic music began to fill the air. "May I have this dance with my bride-to-be?" Jesse asked, putting out his hand.

"Yes, you may." I said, smiling.

I felt so perfect in his arms, and I knew the decision I made was right. I began to imagine what the wedding would be like. I wanted a small wedding, in a church, with only friends and family. The wedding would be simple, but the reception would probably have to have press, so it will be open to others.

As Jesse was taking me back to my place he asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking about changing into pjs, and snuggling on the couch, watching a movie." I said, getting out of the car.

"Well, I was thinking we could do something else." Jesse said, with a grin dipping me back, kissing my neck.

"We have to rest of our lives to do that, Jesse." I said, giggling.

"We have to rest of our lives to snuggle." Jesse said.

"Please." I said, pouting.

Knowing he couldn't resist me, he said, "Fine."

I came out of the bedroom wearing a black tank top, and pink shorts that said 'hottie' on the butt. I began looking at the movies, as Jesse said, "I agree with those shorts."

I turned around to see Jesse heading towards the fridge, wearing a white A-shirt, which clung to his muscles, and a pair of black slacks. "You are still hungry." I said, looking at him with disgust.

"A man is always hungry, get used to it." Jesse said, grabbing a bag of chips.

I sighed and continued to look for a movie. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything except a chick flick." Jesse said, plopping down on the couch.

"Okay. Ooo…a scary movie. Extra cuddly." I said, putting in 'The Hills Have Eyes'. "Where am I supposed to sit?" I said; sighing when I saw Jesse sprawled out on the couch.

"Right here." Jesse said, patting the couch. I positioned myself next to him, as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

We were about half way through the movie, when my cell phone rang. I jumped up accidentally elbowing Jesse in the gut, and grabbed my cell phone. "I'm sorry, sweetie," I said, as I looked at the caller ID, "Oh, it is the doctor." I said, putting it on speaker.

"Hello, Dr. Unsteffer. Do you have to results?" I said.

"Yes. I figured out that you don't have to stomach flu or any other sickness." She said.

"Then what is the matter?" I said, worriedly.

"Rebecca, you are pregnant." She said.

"What?!" I said, almost dropping my phone. I quickly switched it off of speaker. "Are you sure?"

"Rebecca, there is no doubt that you are pregnant. Now listen to me, you will need to come in next month. Then we will set up the rest of the appointments. You and your boyfriend need to decide who's house you two will live in." She said.

"Oh, um…we are engaged now. Don't worry we will work everything out." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Congratulations on the engagement!" She said, comforting.

"Thank you, for everything. See you later." I said, closing my phone. I turned towards the couch to see Jesse with a silly grin, and big eyes. I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him, needing his comfort. He gently wrapped his arms around me, and began rubbing my back. I lean all my weight into him, feeling weak.

"Are you alright?" Jesse said, into my ear, sitting down

"Yeah, I just don't know how to tell my mom. She is going to kill me." I said, as he pulled me into his lap.

"Well, we could have the wedding in a couple weeks, and awhile after the honeymoon tell her your pregnant." Jesse said, shrugging.

"I can't lie to her." I said.

"You don't have to, just we won't tell anyone except Rick, until after the honeymoon. We can invite everyone over, and tell him or her then. Does that sound alright?" Jesse said.

"Yeah, it does make sense. I can get started packing tomorrow. It only makes sense to move into your place, since it is bigger. Oh, do you want to tell Rick, or should I?" I said, laughing.

"I will, I can take his words. I don't want you to get upset." Jesse said, pulling me closer.

"Well, I'm going to be there with you." I said, defiantly.

"No, you are not." Jesse said, sternly.

"Jesse, he is **our** manager, and you will be speaking to him about **our **engagement and **our** child. We should be there **together**." I said.

"Alright." Jesse said, frowning.

"Honey, you know what I'm saying is right. You can't be in charge; we have to work together as a couple. I'm sorry if this upsets you." I said, looking him in the eye.

"It is okay, I'm just being a grumpy ol' bear." Jesse said, smiling.

"Aren't you always." I said, laughing, then kissing him.

**Okay everyone; I need a little help. I have two ideas of how to take this story from here. One, Rebecca gives birth, and struggles to be a mother; or two Rebecca has a miscarriage, and goes into depression. Just when you review, tell me which you prefer.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Froggy2045**


	8. wedding bells

**Okay everyone, this story is going in crazy directions. I still need to know if she should have the child and struggle being a mother with a huge career; or if she should have a miscarriage and go into depression. I'm going to continue and get the story to a point when it can go either way, but I need your thoughts, your reviews. So please review, I can't do this alone. Typos and small plot changes are being done.**

**Wedding Bells**

Rick called while I was in the bathroom blow-drying my hair, at about 7:30 a.m. "Hello." I said.

"You two are late." Rick said, annoyed.

"No, we don't have to be in make-up for another couple hours." I said, looking at my watch.

"Yes, but we were going to have a meeting with the partners, and discuss your image." He said.

"Oh, yeah. Umm…we'll be there in a few." I said, hanging up. I quickly called the driver and ran into the bedroom. I jumped on the bed, and said, "Jesse, wake up."

"No!" He said, pulling the blanket over his eyes.

"Fine lazy bones, I'm going to get dressed then you have to get up." I said, going to my closet, and carefully choosing low-rise, dark-blue, sequined jean, and a white tank top with a matching cropped jean jacket. I grabbed a pair of white tennis shoes, and got dressed.

"Okay, Jesse, I'm dressed so now you need to get up and get dressed." I yelled, as I walked into the bathroom. I came out after I finished my hair and make-up to find Jesse still sleeping. I went into his dresser, grabbed him some clothes, pulled of the blanket, and threw his clothes at him. "Get up now, Jesse. We are late already." I said, looking at him, then laughing. He had really bad bed hair; it looked so cute.

"What's so funny?" Jesse said, sitting up.

"You just look so cute when you are tired." I said, smiling.

"Aww…cute, or hot cute?" He asked.

"Aww…cute of course. It is just so adorable." I said, laughing.

"Humph, then I've got to fix that." He said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rick helped he out of the car, and noticed the engagement ring. "What's this?" He whispered in my ear.

"An engagement ring, Jesse asked me to marry him last night." I said, giving him the what-ya-going-to-do-about-it look, and following him to the boardroom.

The partners stood up and shook our hands. "I'm so sorry we are late, we forgot about the meeting." I said, smiling.

"That is alright just don't let it happen again." Mr. Warner the head partner said.

"For your image I was thinking that Jesse keeps his original look, and you sort of do the same of that look." Justin the junior partner, said.

"You mean the look that we are single. I don't think that is going to work." I said.

"Rebecca is trying to say that it really isn't possible. We want our look to show our relationship." Jesse said, giving me a be-polite look.

"Why? It makes young women and young men want to listen." Warner said.

"Because, with Jesse's old look it makes him look single. Before I knew him this is the reason I wanted to meet him. When I heard he was dating some person, I was jealous over a girl I didn't even know. If we make our image as a couple or partners then that jealousy won't threaten us." I said.

"Why are you so stuck on this?" Justin said, with attitude.

"Because I don't want other girls thinking they can have my fiancée to themselves!" I said, standing up.

"Fiancée? Jesse you have some explaining." Warner said.

"What is there to explain? I asked Rebecca to marry me last night, and I understand where she is coming from. We need to have the couple image; the old image is old. It's out. We need something new." Jesse said, giving me a concerned look.

"I'm sorry Mr. Warner, and Justin. It is just that I feel really strongly about this, and I'm not going to give up." I said.

"Hmm…no, it is alright. I think I'm going to like this. I will send the idea to the board and they will come up with a photo plan." Warner said.

"Thank you, for your time and ideas." Justin said.

"No, thank you for taking them into consideration." Jesse said, shaking their hands.

Warner stopped me at the door and said, "I could never turn down a woman, that has strong feelings. Keep that attitude."

I kind of stumbled at the words. I had thought before that he didn't like me, at all.

We were in the studio recording voice all day, and I kept messing up. "What is making you mess up, Rebecca? You know this." Rick said, in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry, I am trying." I said. 'Come on, Becca. Concentrate.' I thought.

"Take it from the top." Rick said.

I can't live without you, babe.

What am I going to doooo…if you leave me?

I sang, to the pop music.

I gave the stop signal.

"What is it now?" Rick said, angrily.

"The tempo for this song is all wrong. That is why I keep messing up. This should be slow pop. I know this is the one that we worked the dance with Kenny, but the tempo is all-wrong. Can we just work on the other song?" I said.

"Not really, we still need to work on your accents for the Spanish parts." Rick said.

"I can't do this song, Rick. If we slow down the tempo, I'm pretty sure you could slow down the dance. We do move pretty fast. If we slow down the dance to one move a count instead of two, then we can still have the dance, and make the song the way I want it. So everyone's happy " I said.

"If it's alright with Jesse, I guess it's alright with me." Rick said, running he hand through his hair.

"I think it is a great idea. But honey, are you sure? It would put extra pressure on you." He said, putting his hand on my back.

"Jesse, I'll be fine." I said, turning to face him.

"What is going on?" Rick said.

"Do you want to go to dinner with us tonight, Rick?" Jesse asked.

"Sure, is this to celebrate the engagement, or the new look, or something else?" Rick said, giving me a sly look.

"All of the above." I said, smiling.

Rick wanted to make sure we could do the dance right, before recording the song slower. Once he was happy with the dance, we did the first recording of the song. He said, that they would edit it, and we will continue to come in and perfect it.

I didn't know how Rick was going to take the pregnancy. I was a little scared at the thought. I still vividly remember how mad he got, when I go in that fight. I don't want to see him that mad again. I guess Rick could tell I was nervous, because he said, "Rebecca, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little tired. I'll be fine." I said.

When we got to the restaurant, a waiter asked about wine, and Rick said, "Pinot Noir, we are celebrating an engagement."

"Rick, I can't drink." I said, looking at Jesse, telling him to go-on.

"Why not?" He said.

"Because Rebecca is carrying my child." Jesse said, just a Rick took a drink of water.

Rick spit out he water everywhere and said, "What!? She can't be pregnant! This ruins everything."

"No, it doesn't we can finish recording, and have several concerts before I will even appear to be pregnant. We can't tour until our CD is out, and by the time it is out I will have already had the child. Rick, we know how this might damage our image. That is why we are getting married, before announcing the pregnancy." I said.

"That is something else that we need to talk about. The wedding. What do you two plan to do with it?" Rick said.

"Well, we planned to have it on June 11th, because it is only a couple weeks away. Then go on a honeymoon, couple weeks later announce the pregnancy." Jesse said.

"Oh, and we are going to have a small wedding, close family and friends. Then I thought we could open reception to the public." I said.

"You guys have really thought this out." Rick said.

"Yeah, we didn't want you to have to plan everything. I'll have to help with the flowers and decorations. Oh, and I'm picking out my dress, and all the other outfits are going to be my choice." I said.

"I want you to set up a dinner with Rebecca's and mine's family for this Friday." Jesse said.

"But you guys have a press conference." Rick said.

"Well it is in the afternoon, dinner is in the evening. So no problem." I said.

"Don't get smart with me, Rebecca." Rick said, frustrated. "Alright, dinner will be reserved at the Water Grill."

ANNOUCING THE

ENGAGEMENT TO FAMILY

HELP!

I was so worried during our press conference. Not only had Rick set up our family dinner for Friday, but he set up another press conference to publicly announce the engagement. I'm worried that tonight someone will propose a toast, and I can't drink. I'm also worried someone will ask why we are getting married so soon. I know that Jesse proposed to me, before we found out about the baby, but still. I'm pretty sure we would have a longer engagement if not for the baby. What if someone ask about that? Yes, Rick has prepared us for these questions. I'm still wringing my fingers in worry though.

After the press conference we picked up my family at their hotel, even my older brother,  
, came.

"Darling, I'm so excited to meet Jesse's parents. Oh, and it is wonderful to meet you, Jesse. I'm so proud of my baby girl, she fulfilled my dream in fulfilling hers." My mother, Kellie said.

"Mom, please you are going to embarrass me." I said, annoyed. I was now worried about my mom spilling something about my past to Jesse that I would rather tell him.

"Becca, hon., it's fine. I'm pretty sure there is nothing more embarrassing to us, as when I was helping you unpack." Jesse said, smiling.

"Yeah, that box you found is kind of a joke between me and the new cheer captain, and something my family doesn't know about. It is also something I would rather not discuss." I said, elbowing him in the side to make my point.

"Alright, as long as you wear one of them tonight." Jesse whispered into my ear.

"If you are a good boy, I will." I said, slyly laughing, and kissing him.

"Hey, that is PDA." Steph said, whom I made sure could come along. She would hate to find out over the phone, or through my brother.

"Stephanie, you may not be out of high school but I am. So up shut." I said, aggravated. Stress normally does that to me.

"Meow, everybody watch out Becky is in a bad mood." Michael said.

"Shut up, Michael." I said, throwing my purse at him.

"Hmm…I wonder what is in here." Michael said, grabbing my purse and opening it.

"No, Michael give it to me." I said, jumping up and hitting my head. I know we are in a limo, but with my family it felt like a station wagon. I sat back down in a huff, and kicked Michael.

"Oww, that hurt sis. You are so abusive, maybe I should show the whole family what I found." He said, giving me a smirk.

I leaned towards him, and wiggled my finger at him to come close. He leaned towards me. I grabbed my purse, and slammed it into his gut before sitting back.

"Freak." Michael said.

"Ass-hole." I countered.

"Rebecca!" Kellie yelled.

"Well he is, a girl's purse is very personal." I said.

"Can we just all calm down?" My dad, Robert said.

"Everyone we are here." Jesse said, opening the car door. Since I was seated farthest from the door I was the last one out.

"Are you okay?" Jesse said.

"Yeah, it just that I have the ring in my purse, and I know Michael saw it." I said.

"I'm sure he will let us announce the engagement." Jesse said.

"I sure do hope so." I said, following him in.

Jesse's family wasn't there yet, and he was getting worried when they didn't show. "Jesse, do you want me to call them?" I asked, trying to do anything to stop his pacing.

"Yeah, please do." He said.

I grabbed my purse, and noticed my cell phone was gone. "Jesse, can I borrow your phone?" I asked. I knew exactly who had it, and I just needed to prove it. I called Jesse's mom and she said that the car blew a tire, and that they were now on the way. Now I needed to get back at my brother. I dialed my phone number, and waited for it to ring.

My ring tone was my favorite song 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse. My brother's eyes widened when it rang, and I walked towards him. "Give me my phone." I said, holding out my hand.

"How did you know?" He asked, handing it to me.

"I was going to call Jesse's mom, and my phone was gone." I simply said, walking away.

Jesse was standing by the door, waiting for his family. I came up behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Baby, you need to stop worrying. Your family just had a flat tire. It is okay." I said.

"It is just…this is a big deal." He said.

"Of course it is, Jesse. This is a huge deal, and if you keep worrying about it you won't be able to concentrate tomorrow at the public announcement." I said, smiling and waving at Jesse's sister Lea.

I lead Timothy, Jesse's brother, by the arm into the banquet hall where we were eating. (A/n I don't know if they have a banquet hall, but most nice restaurants do.)

"Everyone this is, Timothy my brother, Lea my sister, and Ginger and Scot my parents." Jesse announced.

"This is my family, Devon and Michael are my brothers, my parents Kellie and Robert, and this is my best friend Stephanie." I said.

Everyone was getting to know each other. It seems Timothy and my brothers hit it off, and so did Jesse's and mine mothers. As everyone was eating and talking, I was beginning to worry again. I started wring my fingers again, until I felt Jesse's handing touching mine. "Are you okay?" he quietly asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried, about everything and anything possible." I said, lightly laughing. I must be going crazy.

"This will help." Jesse said standing up. "Everyone, I have an announcement. Actually Rebecca, and I have an announcement." He said, pulling me up.

"Jesse, what the hell are you doing?" I asked into his ear.

"I'm making it so your aren't as nervous. Just relax, and get the ring." He said.

I grabbed the ring and slipped it onto my finger. "Everyone this is a very important night for us all. We would like to announce that we are getting married." Jesse said, pulling me close.

I warily smiled. "Oh my god." Kellie said.

"Not quiet but close." I said, laughing. That was a secret joke between my mom and me.

"We are planning on having the wedding on June 11th. Just one with all you guys." I said.

"That is really soon. Are you sure you aren't rushing into anything?" Ginger said.

"Of course we are sure. We love each other that is all that matters." I said.

"It was love at first site, mom." Jesse said, smiling down at me.

The public announcement went fabulous, everything was set and in motion. I got the caterer and a DJ for the reception. We have a florist, and a designer. The only problem is that we need to get everyone in to get measured and fit into his or her outfits. I have been so busy that I haven't even been fit; so today I have to go in and endure the long hours of fitting.

"Honey, I know you are busy but can you please have Rick or someone go get the groceries. I mean, unless you don't want to eat tonight, it doesn't matter to me if you starve." I said, into my phone. I knew I sounded rude, but I have been so stressed out lately I didn't care.

"Alright, don't worry. Do you want me to give you a massage tonight?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"No, cause that means I'd actually have to relax. I don't have time to relax. We still need to figure out were to have people sit at the reception, and I can't figure this out until I get all the R.S.V.P.s, so can you make sure that Rick gets them to me tonight. Tomorrow I need help carrying stuff from my apartment to the moving vehicle. Oh, I know I'm forgetting something. Ouch, careful where you put those things." I said, jumping as the tailor poked me in the leg.

"Sorry, miss." She said, guiltily looking down.

"It is fine." I said, trying to make someone happy.

"Honey, all I want you to worry about right know is getting that dress fitted. Tomorrow, you will not be at your apartment, you will be in a spa relaxing. Understand?" Jesse said, in a firm tone.

"But…" I said.

"No butts about it. I already had Rick set an appointment for you." He said.

"Fine. I love you." I said.

"I love you too, goodbye." Jesse said.

Wedding Day

"Oh my goodness, just in a couple minutes I'm going to be married. This is so…this is so scary! What am I doing? Am I rushing into this?" I asked Stephanie beginning to pace.

"You need to sit still, Becca or Charlotte is going to stab you with a pin. Just relax. Do you love Jesse?" Stephanie said.

"Yes, with all my heart." I said.

"Then you should be married to the man you love, plain and simple." Steph said.

"Alright. I'm okay, just pre-wedding jitters. Help me with the veil." I said.

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

"The groom my speak his vows." The pastor said.

"I Love You,

Not only for what you are,

But for what I am when I am with you,

Not only for what you have made of yourself,

But for what you are making of me.

I love you for the part of me that you bring out.

I love you for putting your hand into my overflowing heart

And passing over all the foolish,

Weak things that can't help,

Dimly seeing there,

And for drawing out into the light all the

Beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find

I love you because you are helping me to make of the dreams of my life

Not a thought but a reality,

Out of the works of my every day not a reproach but a song...

Yes, a Love song." Jesse said.

"The bride may now saw her vows." The pastor said.

"I promise to give you the best of myself

And to ask of you no more than you can give.

I promise to respect you as your own person

And to realize that your interests, desires and needs

Are no less important than my own.

I promise to share with you my time and my attention

And to bring joy, strength and imagination to our relationship

I promise to keep myself open to you,

To let you see through the window of my world

Into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams.

I promise to grow along with you,

To be willing to face changes in order to keep

Our relationship alive and exciting

I promise to love you in good times and bad,

With all I have to give and all I feel inside

In the only way I know how,

Completely and forever." I said.

"Do you, Jesse, take, Rebecca, to be her husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'Till death do you part?" The priest said.

"I most certainly do." Jesse said.

"Do you, Rebecca, take Jesse, to be his wife? Do you promise to stand by his side; to encourage him, and be open and honest with him; to laugh with him, and cry with him; to always love and honor him; both freed and bound by your love, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest said.

"I do." I said.

The ring bearer then stepped forward. "This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am" I said, taking Jesse's ring from the pillow.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart" Jesse said, allowing me to put it on him.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." Jesse said, slipping my ring on my hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Jesse smiled and kissed me softly, and passionately.

The reception was crazy, we barely saw each other we were so busy talking to reporters. I was so happy when we were taken home. The next day we boarded a cruise for newly-weds.

**Wow, this is a long chapter, for this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review and tell me your thoughts about how I should continue this story.**

**Love to all my readers,**

**Froggy2045**

**(Now click that cute little review button)**


	9. honeymoon

**I know I recently updated and said I couldn't figure anything out. Well after I posted that I came up with an idea. It will probably be kinda short but it is just filler. So see how you like it. Typos and small plot changes.**

**Honeymoon**

I thought a cruise honeymoon would be perfect. But I was completely wrong. The first day I got seasick along with morning sickness, which obviously didn't know how to tell time. Jesse was really sweet about it. He stayed by me, comforted me, and helped me through this terror. When I wasn't sick everything was really nice, and when I say nice I mean nice. I'm not only talking about the cruise if you catch my drift. Things with Jesse were really, really, really nice.

One day was so crazy fun that I will never forget it. I woke up feeling sick like normal, except this time I didn't throw up. The weird thing was I didn't throw up all day. The baby must have been favoring me that day. That was the last day of the cruise too, and that night they were having a little party with karaoke. But I'm getting ahead of myself, let's start back at the beginning of that day.

I woke up a little queasy, but I didn't feel like I was going to throw up, so I didn't get out of bed. I just rolled over to face Jesse. He looked so peaceful when he slept. After 30 minutes of watching Jesse sleep, I got bored. My legs just wanted to get up and move. I carefully got out of bed and quietly got dressed. I went up on the upper deck; no one was out there. I checked my cell phone for the time; it was almost 9:00 a.m. Hmm…everyone must be sleeping in. I went over to the railing and looked out to the sea, the ocean is so beautiful and peace, yet powerful and terrifying. It amazed me how wonderful, and scary one thing can be. Kinda like pregnancy, many people say it is a miracle, but it is the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. "Hey, how long have you been up here?" I heard Jesse ask.

"I don't know. A while. You didn't have to get up yet." I said.

"I got cold." Jesse said, with a serious face.

I laugh, and said, "I'm sorry that me your heater was wide awake."

"You should be sorry." Jesse said, mockingly

I lightly slapped him on the shoulder and said, "I really hope this child doesn't have a huge ego like you."

"Oh it will." Jesse said, with a smirk.

"Pssht." I said.

"Did you just pssht me?" How dare you pssht the great J-Mac." Jesse said.

"Like you can stop me." I said.

"Is that a dare? Hmm…well I know how to stop you. I'll just tickle you." Jesse said, coming towards me.

"Hu-uh. Don't you dare touch me. Jesse stop." I said, backing away.

"You know you deserve it." Jesse said, still coming closer.

"No one every deserves tickle torture, because it is torture." I said, turning to run.

Jesse caught my waist before I could run though, and began tickling me. I began thrashing around because I am very, very, very ticklish. It probably looked like I was having a seizure or something. "Jesse, if I piss my pants, I'm going to kill you." I spat out between laughing.

"Bring it on baby. I could do this all day long, and never get bored." Jesse said. A second later he stopped tickling me and curled over with laughter.

"What is so funny?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"I was just thinking that if someone had come into our hearing range and heard me say what I just said, and how they would react." Jesse said.

"And why is that funn…oh, you are so perverted. Because of that perverseness you have to follow me" I said, running into the boat and back down to our room. I quickly got out a note laid it on the bed and hid in the closet. I had planned this scavenger hunt way before; I just hadn't gotten around to doing it. I watched as Jesse ran into the room with a silly grin, which immediately went away when he didn't see me. I almost laughed when he finally found the note. It said: I have made this hunt for our last day alone together, I want you to try and figure it out and you will be lead to your prize. The first clue is, no matter how much you eat of this, it cost you nothing as long as you pay first.

"What?" Jesse said, out loud to himself. "What was she thinking when she wrote this? The buffet!" Jesse said, running out of the room.

'At this rate he is never going to find it.' I thought to myself. The correct answer was the fishing area. All you had to pay for was a pole, and they would cook however many fish you caught, for free. I went down to the fishing area and waited. Jesse showed up about an hour later. Since he took so long I switched notes with one several stops ahead of schedule. Hopefully he will catch up. The next note said: This should be easy. Where would you go when you feel like having the feeling of flying? (Hint, think about the Titanic.)

I had one of the employees take the next note, than I planted the rest. I went back to our room and got ready for the party for that night. I wasn't quiet sure what I was going to do when Jesse arrived at the party, I hadn't thought that far. Though I do know that many people have gotten past the famous part and now really, really want us to perform. But this is our honeymoon and I didn't want work to get in the way. I really hope they don't make us do karaoke cause I love karaoke and will not get off the machine. 'I wonder who is the guest performer tonight.' I thought. The reason I wanted to know is because I might know the person and if I do, everyone knows that they will try to have Jesse and I on the stage.

Later on I was in the small bathroom putting my hair up, after putting on a simple, black, halter dress. I dropped all of my bobby pins, bent down to pick them up and…

…jumped about a mile when I saw Jesse in the mirror. "Oh my god, Jesse! What the hell were you thinking? You nearly gave me a heart attack." I said, putting my hand to my chest.

Jesse shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, maybe that after you lead me through this little hunt. I finally figured out about the party. Actually it sort of hit me, quiet literally. I was walking around rereading one of those notes and ran into a server. I asked him what he was doing and he told me about the party. So why did you set this whole thing up and what were you going to do once I arrived at the party?'

"I just thought it would fun to test your mind, and I had no idea what I was going to do once you arrived at the party. I was just kinda hoping that you would make it there. Can you hold this piece of hair real quick?" I said

I finished my hair and said, "Do I look red carpet worthy?'

"Worthy? You always look red carpet beautiful." Jesse said.

I walked over to the closet, grabbed a tux, and gave it to Jesse. I also grabbed my shoes and sat down on the bed. I watched Jesse get changed, he looked mighty handsome with the tan he got from this trip. I didn't actually tan much, because I was afraid that I might start looking pregnant, even though I knew I didn't. "So, babe, do you know who the guest performer is?" I said.

"No, I was actually just wondering that. We might know them, or I might." Jesse said.

"Well, I'm hoping for neither. Because I don't want to be pulled on stage." I said.

"But you love the stage." Jesse said.

"Yeah, I do, but not when I'm all crabby and pregnant." I said.

"Okay, I'll make sure that you don't perform. Will that make you happy?" Jesse said.

"Very much so." I said.

PARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTY

When we walked into the ballroom, Trisha, a young woman I met, stopped to talk to me. She said, "Guess who the guest performer is."

"Uh…I give up." I said.

"It is, well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Trisha said.

"Then whisper it to me." I said.

"It is Zac Efron." Trisha whispered.

"Really, I don't know him, maybe Jesse does." I said, turning to see if he was still there. He wasn't. I sighed and said, "Did you see which way my husband ran off to?"

"He is over there, talking to some guy I can't tell who it is." Trisha said.

I walked over there and said, "I figured out some very interesting news."

"Jesse, man, who is this lovely young woman?" the mysterious guy who just happened to be Zac Efron said.

"Oh, Zac this is my wife, Rebecca. Becca this is Zac Efron, he is going to be the guest performer tonight." Jesse said.

"Whoa, dude, wife?" Zac said.

"Yeah, didn't you hear about the engagement?" Jesse said.

"No, I've been touring over seas, and I have been so out of the loop. It is wonderful to meet you Rebecca." Zac said, shaking my hand. He looked like he was pondering something, then said, "When did you guys meet? Because I don't remember you guys ever dating."

"Umm…it was actually like love at first sight." Jesse said.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Zac asked once again.

"A couple months." Jesse said.

"Dude, I have been dating Vanessa for almost two years now and I can't even work up the courage to ask her to marry me. You are so much braver than I am. So you guys didn't have a long engagement?" Zac said.

"No, actually our engagement was about a week." I said.

"So you guys just didn't want to wait?" Zac said.

"Well, we would've had a longer engagement, but something came up." Jesse said.

I elbowed him, and whispered to him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Can you excuse us?" Jesse said, pulling me aside. "Babe, don't worry Zac is a good guy. He can help us through this. I can get it to where you can meet Vanessa. I know you want to." Jesse said, to me.

"Hey, don't dare you try to sidetrack me. No matter what you say, even though it sounds really cool, we have to stick with the subject we were on originally. Which was…. oh my god, you made me forget what I was saying before." I said.

Jesse doubled over with laughter, he eventually said, "Zac is a good guy, honey. We can trust him."

"Fine, just tell him in private. I don't want anyone else to know yet." I said, turning to go hang out with the girls.

Jesse stopped me and said, "Thank you."

"No problem." I said, kissing him.

I think Zac took it well, and he didn't tell anyone else. So another plus for him. I hope that everyone else take it as well as Zac did.

**Hey here is the next chap. It isn't as short as I thought it would be. So now I have updated, you now need to review.**

**Lots of love,**

**Froggy2045**


	10. announcing the baby

**Guys, it might take me a while to get the next chap up on any of my stories. Not being able to have my laptop is going to kill me. I'm going to be leaving for METour at the beginning of June (if you are going on that or you now someone who is, contact me. I would like to meet you before or at least talk to you), so if it seems like I'm not updating like normal, it is because I can't. I will try, and I hope that you don't completely hate me. Anyways, enough talking. Typos and small plot changes are happening.**

**Announcing the baby**

You think life would be miserable for me. Having morning sickness that can't tell time, work, and worrying how not only mine and Jesse's families, but also how to public is going to take the pregnancy. But things haven't been that bad, I'm starting to get use to the morning sickness, the occasional dizziness, and the headaches. The stress can be bad at times, but all I have to do is take a deep breath and I'm okay. Okay, so maybe I'm still a little bit worried about the announcement, by the way that is tomorrow. I try not to think about it though, because when I do, I get kind of stressed, like really stressed.

Today we are going to the doctor for a check up. As we are waiting in the lobby, I start getting annoyed, because Jesse wouldn't shut up.

"Do you think we will be able to figure out the gender yet?" Jesse said.

"We could, with a karyotype, but it is dangerous for the baby." I said.

"How is it dangerous?" Jesse asked.

"Because they take DNA from the baby, match the chromosomes and can figure if it is a boy or a girl. But when they take the DNA, they could possibly harm the baby, causing a miscarriage." I said.

"But it is only a slight chance." Jesse said.

"Actually doctors normally don't recommend that you do a karyotype, because of the danger of a miscarriage. They only do it when the child has the possibility of getting some kind of syndrome. You'll just have to suffer the few more months, to figure what the gender is." I said, getting even more annoyed.

"But what if we found a really good doctor?" Jesse said.

"No! We already have a doctor and we can ask her. Will that make you happy? She probably will tell us to wait." I said.

"But…" Jesse started, but we were called in.

Dr. Unsteffer checked my weight, my blood sugar, and everything else. When she was finished she asked if we have any questions.

"When could we figure out the gender?" Jesse eagerly asked.

"Well you could now, but I wouldn't recommend it. Rebecca will be going into the second trimester soon and is the most dangerous time for a miscarriage. So after your next appointment no more sex. I know I'm being blunt, but this is towards you Jesse." Dr. Unsteffer said.

"Hey, she was the one to seduce me." Jesse said.

"Oh, what are you four? I have a question. Can I wear heels? I know I can for the first and the second trimester, but your feet are supposed to swell and I just wanted to know if I'm going to have to get new shoes." I said.

"You are going to want to wear flats most of the time. Since heels make your feet swell. I would recommend once you start to feel like your feet are swelling to buy comfortable tennis shoes." The doctor said.

"What about mood swings? Am I going to be some crazy hormonal pregnant woman?" I said, wide eyed.

"No, that is actually an understatement. As long as you are not made upset, you will be fine. But if you do watch movies that make you sad, you will cry. You will get kind of crabby, but just remember murder is illegal. Tell yourself that over and over when someone makes you mad." Dr. Unsteffer.

"What about a diet? What should we buy for food?" Jesse said.

"Anything you want. Rebecca's food preferences may change while being pregnant and she may want some pretty weird things. As long as she doesn't drink any alcohol, that means wine, you guys should be fine. Do you guys have anymore questions?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah. How do you stop time deficient morning sickness?" I said.

"Ha, darling you are stuck with that. I had that same problem with my first child, but when I was pregnant with the second I only got sick in the morning or if I ate a certain type of food." Dr. Unsteffer said.

"Oh, well, I'll survive. Thank you for your time." I said.

"No problem. I will have my secretary call you to set up a date for your next appointment." The doctor said, opening the door.

THE NEXT DAY

I was taking a nap, like I normally do when the phone rang. I didn't even check the caller ID, I just answered.

"Hello?" I said, in a groggy voice.

"Hey, Rebecca. It's Zac. Is Jesse home?" Zac asked.

"No, he is with Rick. Did you try his cell phone?" I said.

"Yeah, I got his voice mail though." Zac said.

'BEEP', that was the other line. "Can you hold on a second Zac someone is on the other line?" I said.

"Yeah." Zac said.

"Hello." I said.

"Honey, I was wondering if Zac called you." Jesse said.

"Yeah, actually he is on the other line." I said.

"Tell him to call my phone." Jesse said.

"Alright." I said, switching lines. "Zac, that was Jesse and he said for you to call his phone." I said.

"Alright. Thank you. Oh, before I let you go. Jesse said that you wanted to meet Vanessa." Zac said.

"Yeah, actually I would. She was and still is a person I look up to." I said.

"Well, I can arrange something." Zac said, in a really sweet voice.

"Would you?" I said, not realizing that he was flirting with me.

"It would be my pleasure." Zac said.

"I would love that. Thank you. I'll talk to you later than." I said.

"Yeah, oh and congrats on the baby." Zac said, hanging up.

OMG, that reminded me. In a couple of hours we were announcing the pregnancy. It would take me forever to get ready. I know that my family is going to be mad to see it on TV, but if they ever answered the phone or checked their emails, they would know. I thought I should wear something motherly, but younger motherly. I looked in my closet and I don't own anything like that. I eventually decided on a black silk kimono top with a gold dragon print and matching slacks. I put on some black, lace flats. Sat down at my make-up table and began the long process of doing my make-up and my hair.

"Honey, we have thirty minutes to get ready." Jesse said, walking into the door.

"Your saying that for yourself, darling. I'm already ready." I said, walking into the living room. My make-up was pretty neutral, but I curled my hair into tight spirals and the put it up into an up-do. I felt I had over down myself, but I like to work hard to look good.

"You look great." Jesse said.

"Thank you. Now go get ready." I said.

"Do I really have to?" Jesse said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, I went through all this trouble to look nice for the press conference. I think you should make some effort." I said.

"Alright, you do know how to give guilt trips." Jesse said, heading into our room.

"I get the things I want that way." I said, sarcastically.

"What should I wear?" Jesse asked.

"Oh my goodness, you are a guy it can't be that hard. A pair of dress pants, and a nice shirt." I said.

Jesse grabbed black pants, and a black shirt. "Should I wear a tie?" Jesse asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy and said, "No. We aren't that old yet. Just look fatherly."

"Well I think a tie is fatherly. My dad always wore a tie." Jesse said.

"Fine." I said, grabbing him a tie. It was a golden color.

"So, we are color coordinated?" Jesse said.

"Not really, but any other tie that you own is way too dorky. You need to buy some mature ties." I said.

"Rebecca, we don't have to be mature. We just have to be responsible." Jesse said.

"Responsibility comes with maturity." I said.

"Ok, your right. Your always right." Jesse said.

"Don't you forget it!" I said, sarcastically.

THE PRESS CONFERENCE

"Everyone I'm proud to announce Jesse and Rebecca McCartney. They will speak first then take your questions." The announcer said.

"Everyone knows that just a few weeks ago that we got married. Well, we have even more exciting news. Rebecca is going to have a baby." Jesse said.

"Now we will take your questions." I said.

"Jesse is the father, right?" a reporter said.

"Of course." Jesse said.

"When is the baby due?" a male reporter said.

"Early March." I said.

The questions went on and on and on. I was so glad when we got home. Press conferences will wear a person out.

**Okay, I hope you like this chapter. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to have the chance to post on anything else for a while. I will try but don't sue me if I don't. Now review, tell me what you think.**

**Love Readers Always,**

**Froggy2045**


	11. Friends

**Hey everyone, here is a new chap. I hope you enjoy it. Also I noticed on earlier chaps I mixed up the managers and I'm sorry and will try not to mix them up anymore, just sometimes the stories mesh in my mind. I did go back and fix that. If you notice any other major typos or confusion of plot, please tell me, as I'm working on that now. There are some small plot changes and typos are getting fixed. I wrote the songs.**

**Friends**

"Mom, I know that you are excited about being a grandparent, but you can't stay here forever. I am titled to some privacy." I said.

"Darling, I have only been here for two weeks and I'm here to take care of you." Kellie said.

"Mom, I have Jesse for that. I will keep in touch, and be sure to send you copies of everything, and…and once I'm humongous you can come back." I said.

"Fine, I can tell when I'm unwanted." Kellie said.

"You aren't unwanted, just unneeded at the moment." Jesse said, from the kitchen. I don't get how directly after we eat he goes into the kitchen and grabs a snack.

"Exactly...what I mean is that I can't have my mother living with my newly wedded husband, and me. We need privacy to be a couple." I said.

"Honey, I don't care what you two do, as long as you are happy." Kellie said.

"Eww...I don't want to talk about this with my mother! I have a concert in a few hours. Can you be packed by then, Mom?" I said.

"I guess." Kellie said with a sigh.

"I'll call the airport." Jesse said.

At the concert as I came out for my solo, I said, "This song is dedicated to all you girls out there who are in love and are too afraid to do anything about it. Maybe this song will give you courage, the song is Just Maybe."

"Maybe we'll talk

Maybe we won't

Maybe we'll say how we feel

This love burning inside

Shouldn't be so easy to hide

It should shine its way through me and you

It should show us what is true

But it won't unless we speak

which will maybe happen sometime this week

Maybe it'll never happen

That would cause me to sadden

Cause I want to know if you

Feel the same way too

This love burning inside

Shouldn't be so easy to hide

It should shine its way through me and you

It should show us what is true

But it won't unless we speak

which will maybe happen sometime this week

I want you to know

I'm having trouble not letting it show

This love inside

Is so hard to confine

So I'm letting you know...

This love burning inside

Can no longer hide

It is starting to shine through me and you

It is starting to show us what is true" I sang.

Jesse came out and said, "This next song is my favorite duet. I know that most of you guys aren't Christians, but I have to thank God in everything that I do. This song doesn't only apply to God it can apply to anyone you need to thank. This next song is called 'You Amaze Me'." Jesse said.

(A/n: I'm splitting the parts into M for male and F for female, hopefully it isn't to confusing)

F: You amaze me with the things that you do

M: Just through the beauty of the things you prove

F: And even if I may do wrong

M: You still amaze me

M: My world has grown so strong through you

F: I can't believe I really got that dream come true

M: You gave me everything

F: That's why you amaze me

F: You amaze me with the things that you do

M: Just through the beauty of the things you prove

F: And even if I may do wrong

M: You still amaze me

M & F: I look around and all I see is you

M & F: And everything that you do

M: Thank you for this opportunity

F: Of letting me

M & F: shine...

F: You amaze me with the things that you do

M: Just through the beauty of the things you prove

F: And even if I may do wrong

M: You still amaze me

When we got home I noticed that there were four messages on the machine.

Message Number 1

'Honey, this is you mother calling to say I made it home alright, and to see how the concert went.'

Message Number 2

'Becca, I can't believe you sent Mom home! Now I have to do my chores! Thanks a lot sis!'

Message Number 3

'Sis, this is Deavon. I heard about you sending Mom home and I'm so proud of you. It took me a long time to tell Mom to get out.'

Message Number 4

'Rebecca, I don't if you remember me but this is Kyle. I was just telling you that I'm in LA for a couple weeks with Sarah, so call me at 613-917-8007 (A/N: this isn't a real number)

No More Messages

"Why doesn't anyone call me? Also who is this Kyle fellow?" Jesse said.

"He is…well was one of my best friends. I haven't talked to him in forever." I said, grabbing the phone and dialing Kyle's number.

"Hello?" A mysterious female voice answered.

"Hi, this is Rebecca Engfer and I'm returning a call for Kyle Granzow, may I please speak to him." I said.

"Oh my goodness, Rebecca! This is Sarah; I can't believe I'm talking to you after all this time! Wait, Kyle called you?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, he did. I'm great. I was kind of wondering what you guys are doing in LA." I said.

"Well, You know how I always wanted to come down here to get a tattoo. He decided it would be fun to do the road trip." Sarah, with a sad voice.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I kind of forgot about you guys." I said, guiltily.

"Yeah, just a little. I'm still single, and Kyle and Carisa are married." Sarah said.

"What?! I wasn't invited to the wedding? Why wouldn't he invite me?" I said, hurt.

"Neither of us got an invite to yours. Carisa didn't want to invite you. She didn't want to invite me, but him and I still hang out a lot, so…yeah." Sarah said.

"Oh…well do you want to hang out tonight? Just the three of us. Well, four." I said, when I saw, Jesse's begging eyes.

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet Jesse. Oh and congrats on the baby." Sarah said.

"Where do you want to go?" I said.

"How about we go dancing at that club called 'Country Girls'?" Sarah said.

"That sounds pretty good but..." I said.

"But what, are you a city girl now?" Sarah mocked.

"NO! You know that you can take the girl out of the honky-tonk but you can't take the honky-tonk out of the girl. I was going to say do you think the guys want to go to a 'girls' club?" I said.

"It isn't a girls' club. Just a club that was started by a couple hick-town girls. It is totally awesome. Kyle and I already checked it out. Well, it was more he sat at the sidelines while I danced, but I'm sure that you can change that." Sarah said.

"I don't think Kyle thinks of me like that anymore." I said, smiling at old summer memories.

"Are you crazy? He's mad for you." Sarah said.

"Well, I got Jesse, and he's got Carisa. We can't change life's course. I love my life. I'll see you in a little while." I said, with a hopeful voice.

"Alright." Sarah said, hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Jesse said, with concerned look.

"Just some friends I neglected. I haven't talked to them in like two years. Those two changed my life more than anyone else, besides you. They made me the girl I am now. And I just…I got so wrapped up in me. I'm a horrible person." I said.

"No, you made a mistake. Who doesn't? You have a wonderful heart that is why you are going to hang out with them tonight. Where are we going?" Jesse said.

"To a country club, like from my home, and I have to help you get dressed... That came out wrong. I meant to say you have no clue what you need to wear at a club for country folk." I said, quickly recovering from my odd mistake.

"Uh-hu sure, you want to dress me." Jesse said, laughing.

"Just go to our bedroom." I said, pushing him towards the door.

We arrived at the club about twenty minutes later.

"Do you think your friend is waiting outside?" Jesse said.

"I hope so." I said, getting out.

"We'll find them." Jesse said, taking my arm.

When we got to the front of the dance club, I saw Kyle standing there with a rose. I was awestruck, as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed me the rose.

"You don't hate me?" I said.

"I could never hate you. You are one of my best friends. Forever, remember." Kyle said.

"Yeah." I said, giving him a hug. "Um…Kyle, this is my husband Jesse. Jesse, my friend Kyle." I said, wiping away stray tears.

"It's nice to meet you." Jesse said, shaking his hand.

"Like wise." Kyle said.

"Where is Sarah?" I said, looking around, just as someone hugged me from behind. "Ah…Sarah!" I squealed, turning and hugging her.

"I missed you." She said, hugging me tight.

"I missed you, too. Am I forgiven for being an idiot?" I said, to both Kyle and Sarah.

"Duh!" Sarah said, pulling Kyle into our group hug.

"Jesse, come here." I said, squeezing out of the group.

"Hi." Jesse said, as Sarah squealed.

"Hi!" Sarah said, with a huge smile.

"You're Sarah, right?" Jesse said, with a friendly smile.

"Yeah." Sarah said.

"Okay, so now that we are past the introductions can we go inside? I can hear Rascal Flatts, and I want to see if Kyle can still two step." I said.

We danced and danced and danced; and we drove those boys crazy. Especially when we danced to 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy'.

After the dance Jesse said, "God, baby I didn't know you could dance like that."

"Honey, I danced the tango with you. The dance of love." I said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Becca, I never want to see you dance like that again. It was just to weird...OW!" Kyle said, getting smacked by Sarah.

"Rebecca, what these silly boys mean to say is that we are totally sexy." Sarah said, smiling.

"Hell ya!" I said, giving her a high five.

"Do you guys want to get anything to drink?" Jesse said.

"Coke, please." I said.

"Strawberry Daiquiri, if it isn't too much hassle." Sarah said.

"I'll come with." Kyle offered.

I sat down on a stool with a smile; it was great to be here with my friends and Jesse. Suddenly a cute cowboy walked over and said, "Howdy ma'am. Would you care to dance?"

"Sure, but you have to keep your hands to yourself." I said.

"Why pretty lady, ya shy?" He said.

"No, I'm taken." I said.

"Oh well…he doesn't know anything darling." He said, pulling me off the stool.

"Watch your hands." I warned. I saw Jesse out of the corner of my eye.

"Honey, when do you think we should call the doctors about the baby?" Jesse said, putting his arm around me to purposely show his ring.

"I don't know. Do you think it would be alright if I danced with this feller?" I said, playing along.

"You're married and pregnant. I don't get involved with families. I'm just going to go talk to that pretty lady over there." He said, nervously walking away.

As we were leaving Jesse said, "Those are so pretty interesting friends you have."

"Oh, that reminds me that Zac called and he is setting up a meeting session with Vanessa." I said, excitingly.

"That is totally awesome. I hope you have fun." Jesse said, wondering why Zac called her first.

**I hope you enjoyed the small changes…quite a bit of changes. Please review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Froggy2045**


	12. Convicted?

**Okay, I finally came up with something to write about. I hope that this chapter helps satisfy your want for more of my story. Thank you to the few faithful readers for sticking with me.**

**Convicted?**

'_This is why I'm hot…. this is why I'm hot…'_

"Jesse, answer your phone." I said, rolling over to look at the clock. It was 8:30, way to early, especially when you are up all night puking.

"Alright, I'll ask her. Yeah, I'll see you then even if she doesn't come. Alright, 'bye." Jesse said.

"Who was that?" I said; my voice muffled from the pillow.

"Good morning, to you too." Jesse said, smiling.

"Good morning." I said, turning to face him with a huge smile on my face. We had made it a little tradition that every morning we say good morning no matter how crappy the night before was. Jesse gently kissed me.

"That was Zac who called." Jesse said, rolling out of bed.

"Uggh…what did he want?" I said, sitting up.

"Back to grumpy, so soon?" Jesse said.

"No, but I don't really enjoy waking up to 'This is why I'm hot'. Especially after a night like last night." I said.

"Yeah, last night kinda sucked." Jesse said.

I didn't say anything just quietly remembered last night as Jesse stayed by my side through every thing.

"What are you thinking about?" Jesse said.

I jump as I came back to reality. "Oh…nothing important. What did Zac want?" I said.

"He wanted to know if you and I wanted to have coffee with Vanessa and him." Jesse said.

"Really! That sounds great, I've always wanted to talk to her in detail. I did get to met her once but I didn't get to really meet her." I said, getting excited.

"Well we are supposed to meet them at 10." Jesse said.

"Hmm…" I said.

"What?" Jesse said.

"I was just thinking if I had enough time to get more sleep, but no if we are getting espresso, I'll be fine." I said. I then got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower I took my weight. I had gained three pounds this week. I wrote that down for the doctor. Then I grabbed my favorite pair of pants, slipped them on and…COULDN'T BUTTON THEM! I looked down at my stomach, which did look bloated. "Oh my god. Jesse, get in here!" I said, starting to freak out.

"What?" Jesse said.

"My pants don't fit!" I said.

"So?" Jesse said.

"So, that means I have to get maternity pants. I'm not ready for that. I mean these pants are so beautiful and I just got them and I love them and I can't wear them now." I said, knowing I was whining.

"Becca, this is all part of being pregnant. Why don't you wear a dress or something that was loose around your waist? You'll look beautiful in anything. You will look beautiful when you look like you swallowed volleyball. Okay?" Jesse said, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Okay. How do you know how to make things everything better?" I said.

"I don't know how to make everything better. I just know how to make you feel better because I love you." Jesse said.

"I love you, too." I said.

"Come on. Let's find something for you to wear." Jesse said.

"Rebecca. Jesse. Over here." Zac called.

"Hey, Zac. How's it going Vanessa?" Jesse said.

"Oh, well it's going." Vanessa said, sarcastically. "It's good to see you, Jesse." Vanessa said, giving Jesse a hug.

"Yeah, you too. Vanessa, this is my wife Rebecca" Jesse said.

"Hey, it's great to finally meet you. I have heard so much. I was a little upset that Jesse didn't personally tell me about you guys. We have been close friends for awhile, but you know men." Vanessa said.

"Oh yeah." I said, laughing. "Well, while you guys do your thing us girls are going to get some espresso and sit over there."

**(AN: I'm going to add in a POV for Jesse because this is the way I imagined this chapter. So I hope this isn't to confusing.)**

Jesse's POV

I watched Rebecca and Vanessa walk off laughing. I could tell that they were going to be good friends.

"Okay, Jesse I got something to tell you." Zac said, in a serious tone.

"Dude, what's up? You sound all serious." I said.

"This is kind of hard to tell you but… Zac said.

"Zac, you know you can tell me anything. What is it? Is something wrong with you and Vanessa?" I said.

"No, nothing like that. It is about Rebecca and her past." Zac said.

"What are you talking about?" I said, getting worried.

"She isn't who you think she is." Zac said, pulling out a folder.

"This better not be a joke." I said.

"Do you think I would joke about stuff like this? She really is Whisper Lali, a run away convict. She killed three people then disappeared two years ago. Rebecca fits her description perfectly. Here look at this." Zac said, handing a paper to me.

He wasn't lying that they look exactly alike. "This isn't real. You are making it up." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Jesse, do you think I would make up something like this? I…" Zac said, trying to defend himself.

"Zac, you are talking about the woman I love! The woman who is carrying my child! The woman who is my wife!" I yelled standing up.

"That woman is not your wife." Zac said, standing up and getting into my face.

I didn't even think before I reacted, as I punched Zac, ran, grabbed Becca, and left.

MEANWHILE

Becca's POV

"So, Rebecca have I met you before? You are vaguely familiar. I mean I have seen you in tabloids and what not but it seems like I've met you before." Vanessa said.

"Well, I had a backstage pass to one of your concerts, but otherwise no." I said.

"That must be it." Vanessa said, grabbing her coffee and heading to the table.

I followed, and said, "So what is the story between you and Zac? Are you just dating or what?"

"Just dating, sadly." Vanessa said.

"Oh." I said, with interest into my voice.

"I want him to propose so bad." Vanessa said.

"But…" I said.

"But lately it seems as if he is pulling away from me." Vanessa said.

"Is he worth the pain?" I said.

"He used to be but now things are just different. His attitude is kind of like it was fun while it lasted. The only problem is…" Vanessa said, trailing off.

"That you love him to much to break it off." I finished her sentence.

"Yeah, any way enough of my problems. What about you and Jesse? How did you two meet?" Vanessa said.

"You want the whole story?" I said, laughing.

"Yeah." Vanessa said.

"Well, I came to Hollywood to be famous and right off I met Rick. He told me that he had a place for me and had me sing a little. Then he introduced me to Jesse. It was so funny when I saw Jesse, I fainted." I said, laughing at the memory.

"You fainted?" Vanessa said, giggling.

"Yeah, It was love at first sight. Well, one thing lead to another and we got really 'close'. Later I was getting sick so we took me to the doctor and she took all the normally test. The night he proposed to me we were cuddling on the couch and I got the phone call about being pregnant. We had to…" I stop looking at Jesse and Zac who seemed to be fighting. "What is going on over there?" I said.

"What?" Vanessa said, looking just as Jesse punched Zac.

"Oh my god." I said. Jesse ran over. "What the hell is going on, Jesse?" I said, as he pulled me away.

He didn't say anything, just lead me to the car, got in the drivers seat and drove off.

"Jesse, tell me what is going on. Slow down." I said, as we speed around a corner.

"Zac said…Becca, tell me where you really came from." Jesse said.

"Jesse, I have told you **everything **about me. I haven't told you a single lie, not one. What did Zac say?" I said.

"He said you were some convicted woman, that killed three people and disappeared a few years ago and still is at large. The only problem is that she look exactly like you." Jesse said.

"And you believed it!?" I said.

"What part of punching Zac made you think that?" Jesse said.

"The part where you question me!" I said.

"I just had to make sure." Jesse said.

Before I could say anything, I heard sirens go off behind us.

"Don't I have enough problems, with out having to deal with cops?" Jesse said, pulling over. "Can I help you officer?" Jesse said, as the officer walked to his windows.

"You and the lady can get out of the car with your hands up." The officer said.

"There must be some mistake. We didn't do anything wrong. Well maybe he was speeding but shouldn't you just give him a ticket." I said.

"We got a report that in this car was the convict Whisper Lali. I have to take you in. So please get out of the car with your hands up." The officer said.

We both slowly got out with our hands up.

"Come around to this side." The officer said to me.

I came around and stood next to Jesse. The officer sharply grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards him.

"Ow!" I said.

"Be careful, with her. She is pregnant." Jesse said.

"Sorry miss, but I was told I was look for a murder convict. So I must take these measures." The officer said, putting the cuffs on me.

I just shook my head a let him lead me to the car, tears running down my face. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I have never been arrested before, and now I was getting arrested for something I didn't do. I watched as the officer locked the doors behind me and went to talk to Jesse. Jesse was clearly upset and trying to reason with the officer. The officer pointed at Jesse then to our car. I watched a Jesse sadly walked to our car. As the officer walked back to his car, Jesse whipped out his cell phone.

At the police station I was lead to a room and cuffed to the table. I sat there no longer than fifteen minutes than when Jesse and our lawyer Kathy walked in.

"Get those handcuffs off of her. I should file a case for the mistreatment of my client. Oh, Becca. I can't believe you are mixed up in this whole thing. We are going to get everything fixed and figure out who would do such a thing." Kathy said.

"Hello, I'm Drew, the detective in charge of this case. Rebecca, we are going to have to question you and run a background check on you. We will need your license; your birth certificate, insurance cards, and your parents phone number." Drew said.

"Here is my license and my insurance cards. I have my name changed on these though; the last name is McCartney instead of my actual last name Engfer. Can Jesse go to our house and get everything we will need? I have a box that says important papers; it has every record in there. And here is my parents phone number." I said, writing it down.

"Alright. I'm going to get the others started on this and then we can begin the questioning." Drew said, leaving.

"I'm not leaving you." Jesse said.

"Jesse, I will be fine, besides you are the only one who can get the box. Please, just do this. It makes life a lot simpler than have police ransack our house trying to find it." I said.

"Kathy do you think they will have to question me too?" Jesse asked.

"Probably, but you don't have to answer anything that makes you uncomfortable. Actually they will probably also get a hold of your manager and question him. They are probably going to question your parents too, Becca. That is why they asked for the phone number." Kathy said.

"I don't care what they do as long as they figure out that they've got the wrong person." I said.

"Well, I'm going to get your stuff. I love you." Jesse said, kissing me before leaving.

When I knew he was gone I started crying. I knew of only one person who knew about this whole mess. Zac. But why would he do this?

"Okay, Rebecca let's start the questioning." Drew said.

"Alright." I said, wiping away my tears.

"What is your full maiden name?" Drew asked.

"Rebecca Lee Engfer." I said.

"Where were you born and raised?" Drew said.

"I was born in Lyons, Kansas. Lived most of my life in Hutchinson, Kansas. I spent my high school years in Stafford, Kansas." I said.

"And Stafford was where you were located before here?" Drew asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Had you even heard of Whisper Lali before all of this?" Drew said.

"No. I don't even know who this woman is or what she did. Jesse was telling me that Zac was trying to convince him that I was this mysterious woman. All I know is she killed a few people and her and I look a lot a like. I don't know why Zac would do this." I said.

"Do what?" Drew said.

"This. All of this. He is the one who made the phone call. He has some vendetta against me and I don't know why." I said, beginning to tear up.

"Thank you, Rebecca. I will get back to you." Drew said.

Eventually after questioning Jesse, the officers let me going saying, "We are so sorry for this mix up. We can't believe that we arrest you on a charge of a dead woman."

"Yeah, yeah. You are just lucky my client isn't going to sue you for mistreatment. Internal Investigations would've eaten your precinct alive for doing something like this. Now the only thing you have to deal with is the press. Good luck." Kathy said.

**Okay, here you go. I hope that this is great. REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Froggy**


	13. Tears

**Okay, you guys I'm totally on a roll. Things are so moving. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me your thoughts. Thanks to all the reviewers. This chapter was inspired and is dedicated to the song 'Tears' by Aly and AJ. Also to the song 'When you're gone' by Avril Lavinge**

**Tears**

We had to wait a few very uncomfortable days for Drew to call us. The conversation didn't quite like I planned.

"Drew, do you have news? I said, answering the phone.

"Yeah, but I don't know if you will like it much. We were unable to get Zac's testimony. After his girlfriend, Vanessa figured out that he was jealous of you and Jesse she broke up with him. He obviously went mad with guilt, shame, and depression, because the day after you were released Zac killed himself. He wrote a note saying he was sorry for everything he did, but he couldn't live with the fact that Jesse's girl was so perfect and their relationship was perfect. He had to destroy it. Also it says he is sorry for not giving his all to Vanessa. We think that he was already crazy. We found a surprising history on him. He was an orphan and was adopted by the worst of people. The beat him all the time, eventually SRS got him out of there and into a foster home. They had to send him to a psyche ward because he nearly killed another kid. They concluded that he had been traumatized so much that he was crazy. He was released for good behavior; the doctors thought he was fine as long as he took his meds. He eventually had a good family take him in. We got information from the pharmacy he goes to, he has skipped his last two refills. He was just a crazy man, I don't think he meant to hurt you guys." Drew said.

"He…he's dead?" I said, chocking up.

"Yeah. The family is trying to keep it quiet. Vanessa probably needs a friend now. His family is planning the funeral. All I know is that Vanessa wrote a song for it and is trying to find someone to sing it. She said, she wouldn't be able to without crying. Maybe you could help her." Drew said.

"Maybe." I said. I felt numb. I couldn't feel a thing. "I have to go. Thanks, Drew." I said, hanging up. I slowly put down the phone. Before Drew had called I was looking at swatches to paint the babies room. I couldn't think about that, I couldn't think about anything except how miserable Vanessa must be. But I couldn't bring myself to call her, I couldn't even cry. I don't know how long I sat there, but eventually Jesse came home. He had been with Rick, talking shop.

"Hey baby, did you decide on a swatch?" Jesse said, kissing me on the cheek.

"No." I said.

"What is the matter?" Jesse said.

"Drew called. They were unable to get Zac's testimony, because Zac killed himself." I said, finally bursting into tears.

"What?!" Jesse said, taken back by shock.

"He was insane and he hasn't been taking his medicine. Without it he doesn't think rationally because he was traumatized as a child. Oh my god, poor Vanessa. I bet she didn't even know." I said, crying more.

Jesse didn't say anything. He just sat beside me and pulled me in his arms. He sat there in shock, holding me. Then the tears began to flow.

TEARSTEARSTEARSTEARSTEARSTEARSTEARSTEARSTEARSTEARSTEARSTEARSTEARSTEARSTEARSTEARSTEARSTEARSTEARS

I didn't call Vanessa until the next day. Jesse and I, both fell asleep crying.

Vanessa answered in a very tired voice, "Hey, Rebecca." She said.

"Hey. How are you holding up?" I asked.

"Just barely. I'm staying at my mom's house. I couldn't stay at home alone. Still Zac's essence is everywhere. Everything around me reminds me off him." Vanessa said.

"Do you want me to come over?" I said.

"Would you? That would be great. There are a lot of people here but none of them really want to talk to me. I don't think most of them know the whole story. I know that you will understand and listen to me. I really could use a friend." Vanessa said.

"Where does your mom live?" I asked. Vanessa gave me directions and said she would wait outside for me.

WHENURGONEWHENURGONEWHENURGONEWHENURGONEWHENURGONEWHENURGONEWHENURGONEWHENURGONEWHENURGONE

Vanessa showed me to the room she was staying in when I reached her mom's house. "How do I go on living?" Vanessa said.

"I don't know. I couldn't even imagine living without Jesse. Did you even know about Zac's history?" I said.

"No. The cops told me. I was getting ready to go back to him when I got the phone call. I guess his sister found him." Vanessa said.

"Oh my god. How can you handle all this?" I said.

"I'm still in shock, but I'm not really handling it. When I'm all-alone, I cry the worst of tears. I normally cry myself to sleep." Vanessa said.

"Does it get any easier?" I asked.

"It seems it does. After all the crying there is just a twinge of relief. I begin to realize that there is nothing I can do to bring him back or take back his actions. I begin to understand that I could love again. Then I think of all the happy times we had together. Then I think of the times we were falling out. I realized that Zac and I never had a real future at the rate we were going." Vanessa said.

"Did you get upset that he thought he could never have the love that Jesse and I have between you two?" I asked.

"At first I thought that we did have that kind of love and Zac was to crazy to realize this. Then I thought of how you and Jesse act together. Things that I have heard about you two. The story of how you and Jesse fell in love. It was then I realized Zac and I never had that, and one day I will find that person that when I first meet him, I'm in love with him." Vanessa said.

"Love at first sight is a miraculous thing." I said.

"Yeah, I see that. So what about the baby? We really didn't get to talk much at coffee, because…well…you know." Vanessa said.

"Yeah…what do you want to know?" I said.

"Do you have any name ideas yet?" Vanessa said.

"Well…for a girl I like Kaylee Reanee or Americus Nicole. For a boy I like Dillon Asher or Kaleb Tex. Those are just my ideas. Jesse said he couldn't decide on a name yet." I said.

"Those are nice names, for a boy I really like that Dillon Asher, especially if you add Jesse's last name. Dillon Asher McCartney, that's nice." Vanessa said.

"That is nice." I said, smiling.

**Okay, I know this is really short, but this chapter was really hard for me to write. I feel like the drama in this chapter makes up for the shortness.**

**LOVE YA**

**Froggy2045**


	14. One Shot pt 1

**Hey everyone…I haven't been gettin' very many reviews. Do you want to make me cry? Just kidding, I was hoping to go for a guilt trip. Just kidding. I just would really like it if people reviewed. Anyways, enough talkin'. Oh yeah, thanks to my sis Tanya for helping out with this chap. Fare warning this is a LONG chapter…enjoy!**

**One Shot Part 1**

Zac's funeral was one of the hardest performances I have ever had. Jesse said he wouldn't sing…he didn't think that he would be able to. Because Vanessa wanted someone who knew Zac personally, to sing, I told her I would. Vanessa wrote the song and it was really touching. The song described all her feelings fpr Zac and how she felt now he was gone. I hope things start getting better…

Two weeks later

"Alright, you two. I have a show that was presented to me that I think both of you will enjoy. It is a one shot, meaning that all you have to do is show up at the set for a week." Rick said.

"What is the show about?" Jesse said.

"Yeah, and what about the pregnancy issue?" I said.

"No big deal the pregnancy thing. The show is going to be a musical mix. Where ten select artists get together and make a song. You will have a week and within this week you all have to stay in a boarding house. There will be hidden cameras watching your progress and how everyone gets along. This will lead up to the song and if it is a hit or not. It all depends how everyone gets along." Rick said.

"It sounds like one of those Survival shows. You know where they stick people together and see how long it takes for them to crack. Sounds like fun." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"What is the show called?" Jesse asked.

"The show is called 'Music or Mayhem'." Rick said, smiling.

"I think it would be fun." I said, just as Jesse said, "I don't know."

"You think it will be fun?" Jesse said, as I said, "You don't want to do it?"

"I'll let you guys think about it. How about you call me later tonight when you decide?" Rick said, leaving.

"Why don't you want to do the show?" I said.

"Well, it just sounds like a promotional show and we have plenty of promotional things going on." Jesse said.

"So…it never hurt to be an overachiever." I said.

"Well, not all of us can be Rebeccas" Jesse said.

"Come on…please." I said.

"Oh, alright. We can do the show…on one condition." Jesse said.

"What's that?" I said.

"I get to cook dinner for a month." Jesse said. **(A/n: if you didn't know Jesse actually loves to cook…and is really good at it.)**

"Go ahead…have fun. It's less work for me." I said, smiling.

"Awesome." Jesse said giving me a kiss.

"So, have you thought of any baby names?" I said.

"Yeah actually I have. Well in memory of Zac…for a boy I was thinking Zac Mitchell or I also like Nick Caleb for a boy. For a girl I was thinking Wendi Sue or Dawn Michelle." Jesse said.

"Those are cute names. I like Wendi Sue. That name would be perfect for a pretty little blonde. I think Zac would be deeply thrilled to hear he was going to have a child name after him" I said.

Rick was ecstatic to hear that we would be doing the show. He got everything prepared, the limos, contract, and whatever else had to be done. We figured out that besides Jesse and I, Miley Cyrus, Aly and AJ, the Jonas Brothers, Raviv Ullman, and Corbin Bleu were going to be in the show. I was really excited to get to work with all of these musical artists.

SHOW TIME  


"Come on, Becca. We have to leave." Jesse yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming. Here take this." I said, handing him a bag.

"Geeze, how many bags to you need? We are only going to be gone for a week." Jesse said.

"Well, this has my clothes in it, this one my bathroom stuff, this one my hair stuff, and lastly this one has my make-up." I said.

"Honey, you don't need all of this." Jesse said.

"Yes I do. If I want to look the part of beautiful, artistic, wife; then yeah I do." I said.

"You don't need all this stuff to make your self look beautiful. You do this just fine by being you." Jesse said, smiling at me.

"Thanks, your so sweet…but I'm still bringing all of my bags." I said, giving him a quick kiss before going out to the limo.

I felt a little out of place when we got there. There were tons of people talking, moving things around, and trying to set things up. I finally felt them jitters. I had never done a TV show, sure an interview, but not anything like this.

"So honey, you still so sure about this?" Jesse said, with a smirk.

"Ye…yeah. I can do this. I'm just glad that you're here." I said.

"I'll be right back." Jesse said, walking away.

"Okay…" I said, following him with my eyes.

He was talking to Corbin Bleu. I remember seeing him at Zac's funeral. I knew that Zac and Corbin had acted together but not that Jesse knew him also. I guess I should've figured, Jesse was one Zac's best friends and so was Corbin. I began to look around to see if any other of the artist were here. I saw Miley and walked over to her. I was surprised by her reaction, because when she saw me her eyes seemed to bulge.

"Hi, you're Miley, right?" I said.

"Yeah." Miley said, still dazed. I saw her look over me and become even more surprised when she saw my expanding belly.

"I'm Rebecca McCartney. So, are you ready for this show?" I asked.

"Yeah, won't be a big change from what I normally do. What about you?" Miley said, smiling.

"I don't know if I'm as prepared as I should be." I said.

"What do you mean?" Miley said.

"Well being Jesse McCartney's wife has changed a lot of my life, but still I've never done anything big on TV. It's all a learning experience. I kind of wish this show had a script so that I would know what to say and do with out looking stupid." I said.

"I'm sure you won't look stupid. This show is going to be so easy. All we have to do is be ourselves." Miley said.

"Yeah, but everyone else knows each other already and has worked with each other at one point in time and knows how to work together. I don't have that advantage." I said.

"Well, why don't you hang out with me? I'll take you around to meet the others." Miley said.

"Alright." I said, smiling.

"Come on." Miley said, grabbing my hand. We walked over to two blondes talking to a young man. "Hey, Aly, AJ, and Raviv!" Miley said, with a huge smile.

"Oh hey, Miley." AJ said.

"Who is this?" Raviv said.

"I'm Rebecca McCartney." I said, shaking Raviv's hand.

"You're Jesse McCartney's wife?!" Aly said.

"Yea. And you are?" I said, still confused on who-is-who.

"Oh, I'm Aly, this is my sister AJ, and my boyfriend Raviv." Aly said.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" AJ asked, referring to the baby.

"We don't know yet." I said, smiling.

"Ah…I love babies." Aly said, with a goofy look on her face. "Wait, how old are you?"

"I turn 19 in October." I said, sheepishly.

"You are the same age as I am! Oh my…I want a baby…Raviv." Aly said, looking at him.

"No way! We are not going to have a baby Aly!" Raviv said, with big eyes.

AJ was doubled over with laughter while Miley and I gave each other the there's-something-going-on-here look.

"Aly LOVES babies. She is going to want to spend every minute with you until you have the baby, and then afterwards she is going to want to spend every minute with the baby." Raviv said, rolling his eyes.

"But Raviv…she is the same age as me…don't you want to have a baby with me?" Aly said.

"Yes…I do, but not now." Raviv said.

"Can you do something? Unless you want it to be like this all week." AJ said, to me.

"Aly, being pregnant isn't that great. I mean there is the surprise of figuring out your pregnant and planning everything, the morning sickness that can't tell time, stretch marks, the excruciating pain, it isn't that great." I said.

"Alright, you talked me out of it…for now. I still want a baby to hold." Aly said.

"Well, once the baby is born, you can baby-sit." I said.

"Thank you." Aly said, hugging me.

"Thank you. You just made her day." Raviv said, hugging me. "And helped me from having a talk with her." Raviv whispered in my ear.

"I'm gone for ten minutes and you have someone else all over you…I'm hurt." Jesse said, sarcastically.

"Jesse, man…you know I didn't mean anything by it." Raviv said, with a huge smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Jesse said. "It's good to see you." He said, doing that guy handshake-hug thing.

"I know…it's been awhile." Raviv said.

"Uh-hmm." Aly cleared her voice.

"Oh, yea. This is Aly and her sis AJ, that's is Miley, and you know Rebecca of course." Raviv said, introducing everyone.

"So has anyone thought of song ideas?" Corbin said, from behind.

"Corbin, man everyone is still trying to get to know each other. Oh by the way, this is Corbin." Jesse said.

"Hey." Corbin said, nodding to Miley.

She rolled her eyes at him. Suddenly she got a huge smile on her face, and waved at someone. This caused all of us to turn to see The Jonas Brothers. Miley went to meet them and gave Nick a small kiss.

"Everyone, this is Kevin, Joe, and my boyfriend Nick, this trio is also known as the Jonas Brothers." Miley said, pulling them over to the group.

"I can't believe we are meeting Jesse McCartney and his wife, and Corbin Bleu." Nick said.

"You know Aly, AJ, and Raviv?" I said.

"Yea…" Kevin said, slowly.

"I can't believe this. I didn't think it was true." AJ said upset, walking away.

"AJ!" Aly said, going after her.

"What's going on?" I said, confused.

"AJ and Joe had a bad break-up." Nick said, dodging Joe's elbow.

"Oh…that's going to make things interesting. Let me see if I can talk to her." I said; going the direction AJ and Aly went.

"Aly, I can't do this. I'm going home." I heard AJ say from around the corner.

"AJ don't leave. Please, I can't do this with out you." Aly said.

"Fine." AJ said, sighing. "I'm going to cool off." She said, walking towards me.

"AJ, can I talk to you?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess." AJ said.

After a long silence, I said, "What happened?"

"Between me and Joe? It's a long story." AJ said.

"I've got time." I said.

"Let's just say that I was foolish, and thought too much of him." AJ said.

"You're saying things were getting too serious for him, and he was afraid of commitment and he walked." I said, getting the picture.

"Basically…it was so hard for me to get over him. I don't know how I'm going to manage." AJ said.

"Just try. I know it's going to hurt to be around him, laugh with him, talk to him, and work with him; but you'll make it through." I said.

"What do you know?! Huh! You've got Jesse, and he is just so perfect." AJ said.

"AJ, I'm just trying to be nice and help out. Sure I've got Jesse, now, but before him I've had plenty of heartbreaks. I don't need a couple a lovesick fools making things bad for the rest of us. Now make nice and get over it." I said walking away frustrated.

"Hey, babe. Did things go well?" Jesse asked, when I reached the others. "I guess not." Jesse said, when I glared at him.

"What happened?" Miley said.

"Okay, everyone lets get started. In about a half hour we are going to the boarding house where you are going to stay, but before we leave we are going to do interviews. We are going to be doing interviews everyday to see everyone's personal progression. I will start with Rebecca, then Jesse, Miley, Kevin, Joe, Nick, Corbin, Raviv, Aly, and lastly AJ." The directors said, before I could answer Miley.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I said.

"So, Rebecca are you excited for the show?" interviewer said.

"Yeah, I'm ready for a new experience and I think that we will be able to make an amazing song." I said.

"That's wonderful. So how is your relationship with the other stars?" interviewer said.

"Well of course, my relationship with Jesse is perfect. The other stars are fine. I did run into a small problem with AJ over some advice I tried to give her, but things will work out." I said.

"How do the others get along with each other?" interviewer said.

"Most of them are friends, AJ and Joe have some problems, but things will work out." I said.

"What kind of song do you think will come from this show?" interviewer said.

"Something that shows all of our personalities." I said, shrugging. "It will be fun, moving, and something everyone can relate to."

"You sure are setting high standards, aren't you?" interviewer said.

"Possibly but I know that we can do it." I said, lightly laughing.

"Thank you, we are ready for Jesse." interviewer said.

"Alright." I said. I told Jesse that they needed him and went to talk to Joe, who was sitting by himself.

"How you holding up, Joe?" I said, as I quietly sat next to him.

"Barely. AJ shows her feelings through anger, I'm more of a depression kind of guy." Joe said.

"Hmm…why don't you try to make things right?" I said.

"I have for the last year. I was so stupid, but I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't had any serious girlfriends before. Most girls I was with before was all show. Then I met AJ; she is something else. She made me see a whole new light. I wish I would've realized that before." Joe said.

"Why don't you tell her?" I said, seeing AJ walk up. I told her to stay back and just listen; Joe hadn't seen her yet.

"She won't listen to me. I've tried, Rebecca, I've tried so hard. I first tried talking to her but that didn't work, then I tried to have Aly talk to her, which only made things worse. So I went to music. I knew that is where both of us had that deep connection. I wrote so many songs for her, but I was to scared to give them to her." Joe said.

"You should." I said, smiling.

"I dunno. You saw what happened today, heck you experienced it." Joe said.

"Yeah, and that's why I think it will work." I said, looking at AJ. She smiled and nodded at me before walking back to the others.

"You really think so." Joe said, with a hopeful look.

"I know so." I said, with a big smile.

"Thank you." Joe said, giving me a shoulder hug.

"You are very welcome." I said.

"I'm going to do my interview." Joe said, giving Jesse a hive five as he walked by.

"That was a very nice thing to do, Becca." Jesse said, pulling me close.

"I hope it works. I want people to have the same happiness we do." I said.

"Not everyone will." Jesse said.

"I know but why not try." I said.

"I love that about you…you never give up." Jesse said, kissing me.

"It's not hard to get that attitude when you are a happy person. That happiness obviously comes from you." I said, kissing him deeply.

"Will you two save that for the bedroom?" Corbin said.

"Hey, Corbin. Do we need to find you a lady?" I said, with a smirk.

"No thank you. Come on, there are ready to take us to our doom." Corbin said.

"Ha, ha." Jesse said, pulling me along.

"Okay everyone, before the cameras begin to roll I want to say good luck and let's make something great." The director said.

"We're on live in…five…four…three…two…one." Cameraperson said.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to the Premier of Music and Mayhem. I'm Carl the host, here to introduce the stars of the show that will put together a song. In just one week. At the end of the week, we will take them to record the song onto CD, including some individual songs by the artists, and we will also record a music video that will be shown in the last episode. Now it is time to introduce the stars. Jesse McCartney and his wife Rebecca, Aly and AJ, The Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Corbin Bleu, and Raviv Ullman. You all know what you need to do and I hope you succeed." Carl said, giving us all handshakes. "Now they will go unpack, and we will shortly be live on the hidden cameras they are located in the music room, the living room, the kitchen, the dinning hall, and the hallways. Let's see what perspires." Carl said.

Once we went inside, I found a packet. "Hey everyone, we have room assignments." I said, waving the packet.

"What are our rooms then?" Kevin said.

"Let's see." I said, opening the packet. "The Jonas Brothers share the largest room, at the end of the hall, room number 6. Jesse and I share room number 5. Aly and AJ share room number 4. Miley, you have room number 3. Corbin, you've got room number 2, and Raviv, you get the first room." I said.

"Is that all that was in the packet?" Raviv said.

"There is also instructions on where things are, such as music stuff, kitchen items, etc. There are enough copies for everyone. I'll just leave them here and everyone can pick one up." I said.

"Why do we have to be next to the lovebirds?" Kevin said, heading towards his room.

"She's pregnant they can't do anything." Nick said, following Kevin.

"Shut-up!" Joe said, smacking both of them.

I started towards the stairs but I suddenly felt dizzy. "I think I'm going to be sick." I said.

"Where is the bathroom?" Jesse said, supporting me.

"Here!" Miley said.

"Let's go." Jesse said, pulling me towards the bathroom.

"No…I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" Jesse said, with worry.

"Yes, don't worry about me." I said.

"I can't not worry about you, you are my life and I need to protect that." Jesse said.

"Ah…" Aly said.

"Oh…let's get unpacked." I said, blushing.

I immediately began to unpack when I reached the room. I was putting clothes in the small dresser, when Jesse wrapped his arms around me. "It was cute to see you blush." He said, kissing the back of my neck causing chills to go down my back.

"I forgot that we weren't alone…when ever I'm around you everything fades but us. Makes things hard when we have to work together." I said.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm not alone in that thought. We need something to bring us to earth, that's what all the others are here for…to keep us down to earth when we need to." Jesse said.

"I hate that you can make me feel so light, sometimes, just sometimes I don't want to be happy." I said, pouting.

"Ha-hmm…why would you not want to be happy?" Jesse said, laughing.

"I don't know. Sometimes I want to be angry, just for a change or something." I said.

"You are crazy." Jesse said.

"That's why you love me." I said.

"You know it." Jesse said, softly kissing me. "How about I unpack and you watch?" Jesse said.

"What's in it for you?" I said.

"I just want to do something for you. You always do everything. Let me do this." Jesse said.

"Alright." I said, walking towards the bed. I slowly laid down.

"So, how is it?" Jesse said, putting clothes in the drawers.

"Soft." I said, yawning. Jesse began singing while he was unpacking. The soft lull of his voice put me to sleep.

"Baby, wake up." Jesse said.

I sat up so quickly that I bumped heads with Jesse. "Ow…how long did I sleep?" I said, lying back down.

"Twenty minutes, maybe. Is your head, okay?" Jesse said, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah. What about you? It looks like it's going to swell." I said, carefully sitting up.

"I'm fine." Jesse said.

"No you're not. I'm going to get an ice pack." I said, walking towards the kitchen. I heard everyone unpacking, talking about song ideas, and how things were going. As I was walking back from the kitchen with a bag of ice, I heard someone in the music room. I peeked my head in to see Joe working on a piece of music. "Hey, what ya working on?" I said, sitting by him on the piano bench.

"One of the songs for AJ. I was trying to find the perfect one and I think this one is it but it has a few rough spots." Joe said.

"Well, let me take Jesse this ice pack and I'll come back." I said.

"What happened to him?" Joe said.

"He's got a nice goose-egg size bump on his forehead." I simply said, quickly walking out.

I told Jesse where I was going to be and went back to the music room. Joe's song was really beautiful and he had decided that if he could convince his brothers they would record it as one of their songs. I spent the whole time playing the piano or acoustic guitar, and singing.

"Thanks a bunch, Becca. I think it sounds perfect." Joe said.

"AJ is going to love it." I said, right as I saw a blonde head pop out.

After dinner we began talking about song ideas.

"So, what are everyone's ideas?" Aly said.

"It should be something everyone can jam out to." Kevin said, smiling when he got 'yeah's from his brothers.

"I think it should be moving, something special." Miley said.

"Something with tons of dancing." Corbin said.

"No, something slow." AJ said.

"How about something with a little bit of everybody's ideas? Something that shows all of our personalities, interest, and ideas into one amazing piece." I said.

"That sounds great." Miley said, getting approving nods from Aly and AJ.

"But how?" Raviv said.

"Let's take part of Miley's music, part of Aly and AJ's music, and some of the Jonas Brothers'. We'll be getting upbeat rock from the Jo Bros, sweetness from Miley, and some spunk from the Michalka sisters. Do you guys want to try to put something together now, just a little practice to see what we can do?" I said.

"I think we should try." Corbin said.

"Alright. How about you three artist groups get some of your favorite music and then we'll put it together?" I said.

The Jonas Brothers brought back the music for 'What I Go to School For'. Miley came back with the 'If We Were A Movie' music. Aly and AJ returned with 'Like Whoa'. "This is going to be fun." Corbin said.

The song turned out okay. We needed a little more upbeat sweetness from Miley, but it worked out by showing everyone that the song we are creating is going to be awesome.

**Okay, there ya go. I was going to do the whole show in one chap but it turned out to be so long. So the next chapter will finish up the show. I would like to know if you wonderful readers, would like Rebecca to have a boy or a girl and what names you like. (You can choose names given or your own)**

**Lots of Love**


	15. One Shot pt 2

**Here is the next one. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

**One Shot Part 2**

When we were at breakfast the next day, Corbin said, "Jesse, do you have a bruise?"

"Do I?" Jesse asked, turning towards me.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." I said.

"Do I want to know?" Corbin said, giving us a weird look.

"He startled me yesterday and we bumped heads." I said, rolling my eyes at him

"I'm so ready to start putting something together. We should try to get lyrics today, and maybe a basic beat." Aly said.

"Maybe we should start with like a voice over." Kevin said.

"Oh yeah, something like Usher or Akon does." Joe said, clearing his throat. "Baby, I just got tell ya. I madly in love with you…" Joe said, in a sexy voice before cracking up.

"Wow." AJ said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"We are so not doing that." Raviv said.

"Why not?" Nick said.

"We aren't rappers who are singing a love song about having sex. We are here to represent Disney. So if we do any kind of voice over I think it should be the ladies or possible all of us but something more like…" Raviv said, also clearing his throat. "Uh-hu…here we go…come on, now." Raviv said, in a girly voice.

"We so don't sound like that." Miley said.

"I think the real reason Raviv doesn't like our idea is because the Jonas Bros came up with it. Can't handle a little competition, Ullman? Or does every idea have to be yours?" Kevin argued.

"I can handle the heat. Jonas, you know I'm not jealous. I'm starting to wonder who the jealous one is." Raviv said.

"Umm…guys, I have an idea." I said.

"You're gonna get it, Ullman!" Kevin said, tackling Raviv.

"Hey…hey!" Corbin yelled running over to separate them. "Help me, Jesse."

"Guys, calm down. Becca said; she has an idea." Jesse said, holding Raviv back.

"Kevin, listen to her. She seems to have really good ideas." Joe said.

"Fine!" Kevin said, shrugging off Corbin.

"What is your idea?" Raviv said.

"Both of you, come with me, now." I said, in a stern voice.

"Oh…looks like you guys are in trouble." Corbin mocked.

"Shut up, dude." Jesse said, smacking him.

I smiled at Jesse, before grabbing both Raviv's and Kevin's ears and pulling them down the hall. I pulled them into Raviv's room and locked the door.

"I want to know what the heck that was!" I demanded.

"Dang, Becca. You're not my mom." Kevin said.

"Why do I have to act like it? You two are grown men. We can't have this. I don't want to do another intervention. Can you act grown up until this show is over? We need to be a team and with you two acting like this we can't. This group has enough problems. What do you think?" I said.

"I agree." Raviv said.

"So, do I." Kevin said.

"Now, shake hands." I said. I gave them another stern motherly look before they shook hands. "Go." I said

"Welcome back." Joe said, as we walked back in.

"She didn't kill you!" Nick joked.

"Next time that happens, I'm going to intervene in front of everyone." I threatened.

"Yes, ma'am." Kevin said, looking at the floor.

"Wow." Corbin said.

"Now can we brain storm with out arguing." I said.

"Yes." Raviv said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Aly said, dragging Raviv into the living room.

"Alright. I've written down everybody's ideas." AJ said.

"Now, these are just ideas. We will probably change the lyrics more when we begin to actually put together the rest of the song." I said.

"I'll read the ideas out loud and then we can decide what we absolutely don't want to do." Aly said, grabbing the paper from AJ.

"That's a good idea." Corbin said.

"Let's see…the argumentive guys came up with this one, a voice over or speaking parts." Aly said, looking up at the group.

"I actually like that idea. Not if we are going to argue about what is going to be said, but it could add onto the song." Jesse said.

"A rap piece." Aly said, reading the next item.

"No." The Jonas Brother, AJ, Miley, and I said.

"Sorry, Corbin. Looks like you were over ruled." Aly said.

"That's fine it was just an idea. I thought it would be a little fun." Corbin said.

"Something that makes a difference. Oh…this is my idea." Aly said.

"I like it a lot. We are role models for millions of children and teens; we need something that is going to make a difference in their lives. Something for them to think about." Joe said.

"The next few fall along that line. One of those I want to point out was thought of by Jesse, and that is believable." Aly said.

"Yeah, we not only want something that could possibly mean something. We want something that they believe that the can achieve. A really good song that would portray that idea is 'We're All In This Together' from the first High School Musical." Miley said.

"Yeah, that goes with the next one. Shows the teamwork used here. Guess who suggested that one." Aly said, smiling at me.

"Rebecca." Kevin and Raviv sighed at the same time, and not in a good way.

"Who doesn't like my idea?" I said. Funny thing, I could've sworn I actually heard crickets in the silence.

"What do you guys think about it?" Aly said. It was then I realized that she was writing people's thoughts next to the ideas.

"It's a good idea. I think we also need to say something about leaders. Because Rebecca is leading this whole thing, and doing a good job. We need more leaders like that." AJ said, smiling.

"Funny thing, leadership was on the list. Anyways back to where I was. I really like this one…something fun, about partying with some close friends." Aly said.

"I feel lyrics coming on. Maybe something like this…here we are, finished with the day, all us friends together, here to par-tay. " Corbin said.

"That sounds, pretty good." Aly said, writing down.

"Come on, everyone. Let's have some fun. No more fighting, no more tears. We're here to party." Miley said.

"Don't write this down, Aly. I just wanted to say, I like how things are just flowing." AJ said.

"I see into the hearts of those around me…and I know we are all strong…we've been through the rough and the tough, but now we can kick back and relax…" I said, smiling.

"Take it in…this new life…all started from friends like you." Jesse said.

"Cause friends like you are the best…I can't wait to party more…the things we do are crazy and wild." Joe said.

"But no matter how crazy things get…we remember those who we love…show them something special…at this par-tay." AJ said, looking at Joe.

"Leading each other…take my hands…and dance." Nick said.

"I wanna jam all day long, with my friends so dear…get up." Raviv said.

"Get up…and say what you feel…no more hiding." Aly said.

'DING-DONG'…that was the doorbell. "Oh…it must be time for interviews." Miley said.

"We'll come back to this after interviews. I think we should take a break so no one misses out." I said.

Kevin opened the door, was handed a piece of paper, and said, "The order of the interviews today are Miley, Joe, Jesse, Me, Aly, AJ, Raviv, Nick, Corbin, and last Rebecca. They are doing interviews out back."

(A/n: I'm going to write about some other interviews besides Becca's.)

"Hello Joe, take a seat." Interviewer said.

"Thanks." Joe said, sitting down.

"How do you think things are going?" Interviewer said.

"Great. Just a second ago, all we were doing was brainstorming and we ended up coming up with some pretty good lyrics. Sure, it's gonna need to be fixed a little bit, but it's great." Joe said.

"What about your relationships with the other?" Interviewer said.

"Well, I really want to point out something about Becca. She is like a mother to all of us. Raviv and Kevin got in an argument this morning, and she with her brilliant mind, took them into the other room, gave them a stern talking to, and now those guys are actually friendly with each. I also feel like I'm growing closer to them as friends, and mending past friendship." Joe said.

"Thank you, Joe. That's it for today." Interviewer said.

"Ready for me?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, take a seat." Interviewer said. After Kevin sat down, Interviewer said, "How is your relationship with the others?"

"Well, Raviv and I don't get along very well, but Rebecca fixed that. I have a lot of respect for her now. She's given us all advice and kept most arguments from happening. The one argument we had, she fixed. She pulled Raviv and I by the ears into a room away from the others, told us that fighting wouldn't make things better, and the best part is that she didn't embarrass us." Kevin said.

"What about the song?" Interviewer said.

"Great, things are completely moving. We are started to get lyrics, and I have a feeling we'll have at least a beat set if not more by the end of the day." Kevin said, smiling.

"Hi AJ. Go ahead and sit down. Tell me who you think is the person who gives the most to this group so far." Interviewer said.

"That's easy. Rebecca, most definitely. She has started all the conversations, she gives great ideas, and she is trying to make our group not only a team, but also all friends. She's helping us all, and doesn't even once think about herself." AJ said.

"Has the group come across any problems?" The interviewer said.

"Yeah, mostly things started in the past. Raviv and Kevin actually got in a fight this morning, over song ideas. This is another reason Rebecca is the key person in our group, she, took those two angry grown men, who are much bigger than she is and brought them back, with looks on their faces, like they just had their mother lecture them. She is taking care of us." AJ said.

"Is anyone the leader here, Nick?" The interviewer asked.

"Oh yeah, Rebecca is definitely our leader. She maybe a little bossy, but it is the mom in her. It's pretty amazing that she is like four months pregnant and on this show. She's a lot like my mom, but younger of course." Nick said.

"Do you think she steps forward too often?" interviewer said.

"Eh…maybe a little, but it seems she always does at the best moments. When no one else has an idea, she steps forward. When we were brainstorming lyric ideas, she stepped back and let the other girls take the lead. I like that she gets us all involved. It's not like she's making it all about herself." Nick said.

"How are we today, Rebecca?" Interviewer asked.

"I'm good today. I'm starting to get lower back pains but I don't think it will intervene with the show. I'm feel really confidante right now." I said.

"So, the song is going good?" Interviewer said.

"It's going great. The others are finally stepping up and showing everyone what they really can do." I said.

"Now, some of the others said something about you being the natural leader. What do you think of this?" Interviewer said.

"I didn't think I was the leader, but I guess I've been taking charge. It's really a surprise. At first it did seem I had to step forward and tell the others how to get started, like they didn't know quite how to start. Now everyone is stepping forward with their ideas." I said.

"Do you think you might've over stepped the boundary?" Interviewer said.

"I might have been a little bossy, but they need someone who is going to take lead until everyone can work together properly. All I want is for us to work as a team. I've had a lot of experiences with larger groups; and there needs to be a leader. No one else wanted to step up." I said.

Over the next few days, the song began to progress amazingly. Still things were tense between Joe and AJ. I needed to give them a bit more of a push to set things in motion.

"Hey Joe. Had you thought about talking to AJ, yet?" I said, pulling him aside.

"Not really. I was planning on doing the song but, I don't know what else to do." Joe said.

"So, you're brothers agreed to do the song?" I said.

"Yeah, they told me that if it would me happy they would do it." Joe said.

"I think that you should sing the song for AJ. Right now. We have some free time, and I can help you by playing the piano or something. What do you think?" I said.

"I don't know…what if she doesn't like it?" Joe said.

"I know she will. She still loves you, and unless you guys talk or show your feelings for each other you will never get back together." I said.

"Let's do it." Joe said.

"Alright. You get your guitar ready and I'll get AJ." I said, giving him a comforting smile.

"Hey, AJ?" I said, knocking on her and Aly's door.

"Oh…hi, Becca. Do you need something?" AJ said.

"Umm…yeah. I wanted to see if you would come to the music room with me." I said.

"Sure." AJ said, following me to the music room.

When we got in the music room and AJ saw Joe, she said, "What is going on?"

"I wanted to know what you thought of this song I wrote." Joe said.

"Okay." AJ said.

"Ready?" I asked, sitting at the piano bench.

"Over there is a boy with a broken heart

But hey this isn't the start

Of the story

Over there is a girl who's decides to give it whirl

The one with the pretty blonde curl

He doesn't know what to do anymore

He left the girl who held his heart

Afraid of the truth he didn't know

He felt the same but it didn't show

That boy over there forgot the words

And lost the girl of his world

His heart is achin' and breakin'

He can't stand it any more

The boy with the dark hair

Wants the girl from over there

Back…back in his arms

Baby, come back

Back to me

I need to feel you near

Come back…back to my waiting arm." Joe sang.

"I'm just going to go to the other room and let you two discuss this." I said, quickly slipping around the corner. I stopped to listen.

"Joe. Is that for me?" AJ asked, her voice sounded sad.

"Ever bit of it. AJ, I know I royally screwed up but please can we just try again. I want to feel you back in my arms." Joe said.

"Yeah…okay. Just let me process all of this." AJ said. I quickly peeked in to see Joe hugging her tight with a huge smile.

"Ok, everyone are you ready for the big song." Carl said, cuing the cameras.

_Here we are_

_Finished with the day_

_All us friends together_

_Here to par-tay_

_Come on, everyone._

_Let's have some fun_

_No more fighting_

_No more tears_

_We're here to party_

_I see into the hearts of those around me_

_And I know we are all strong_

_We've been through the rough and the tough_

_But now we can kick back and relax_

_Take it in_

_This new life_

_All started from friends like you_

_Cause friends like you are the best_

_I can't wait to party more_

_The things we do are crazy and wild_

_But no matter how crazy things get_

_We remember those who we love_

_Show them something special_

_At this par-tay_

_Leading each other_

_Take my hands_

_And dance_

_I wanna jam all day long_

_With my friends so dear_

_Get up_

_Get up_

_And say what you feel_

_No more hiding_

_All together we show the truth_

_That friendship concurs all_

_And that love is what keeps us together_

**What do you think? Tell me your thoughts on the songs. Are they actually good or do they completely stink? If you haven't figured it out I did write the songs so I really want to know how you like them and the only way you tell me is to review. So please, pretty please review.**

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**Froggy2045**

**P.S. I did do some small plot changes in earlier chapters and fixed typos. Those who are interested should check out the changes in the Friends chapter. There are some major changes.**


	16. Oh Baby!

**Here you go. Enjoy. Please read and review. I don't own any famous people.**

**Oh Baby!**

I was talking on the phone with one of my many new friends, Aly. She wanted to have a baby shower already, and I was trying to convince her that it was too early. "Aly, no. I'm not anywhere close to seven months pregnant, and that is the earliest I would do a baby shower." I said.

"Oh, come on. Let me run this one. It will help you get a head start on all the baby stuff. You can have another one later on. Please." Aly begged.

"Who are you planning to invite?" I asked.

"Just some friends of yours." Aly said.

"We won't find out the gender for another week." I said.

"That's alright. I can tell people to buy gender-neutral stuff. Yay! I'm so excited." Aly said.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this." I said.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Aly said, in a chipper voice.

"Yes." I said, with a note of false happiness in my voice.

"Well, I'm going to start getting everything planned. I'll call you and keep you updated." Aly said.

"Alright. Talk to you later." I said, hanging up with a sigh. I was so bored. I wasn't allowed to do anything or go anywhere because I'm five months pregnant, four to the public but still.

Since Rick didn't want to push me, he doesn't have us in the recording studio everyday. Right now Jesse is asleep on the couch.

"Jesse?" I said.

"No." Jesse said his voice muffled by the couch.

"Get up, you lazy bum." I said, with a small smile and throwing a pillow at him.

"Why?" Jesse said, yawning and sitting up.

"Because I'm bored, and I want someone to talk to." I said, sitting next to him.

"How about you call Vanessa or someone?" Jesse said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you and I just got off the phone with Aly." I said, leaning against him.

"Ok. What did you want to talk about?" Jesse asked.

"Aly is planning a baby shower for us." I said, grumpily.

"You don't want her to?" Jesse said.

"I think it is a little early, but she promises nothing big." I said.

"It might be fun, and it will give us ideas for room decorations." Jesse said.

"Are you ready to figure out the gender?" I said.

"Yeah! I'm so stoked." Jesse said, with a huge smile.

"I think it's going to be a boy. What do you think?" I said.

"A girl." Jesse said.

"Of course we think opposite." I joked.

"It keeps things in balance. Like yin and yang." Jesse said.

"So are you pure or am I?" I said.

"Hmm…I don't know. I'm no angel and I know your not one either." Jesse said, kissing me.

"I say I'm the good part and you the bad." I said.

"Ha! Yeah, right. You are no good girl." Jesse said, laughing.

"It's impossible to decide." I said, giving up.

"Yeah." Jesse said, as his phone rang. "But you know I'm good." He said, getting up and getting his phone.

"That's not fair." I said, as he answered. He just smiled and went on with his conversation. I sighed, but as I gave the sigh there was a sharp pain in my abdomen. So, instead of a sigh it was more of a squeak. "What the…?" I said, and then I felt it again. That was when I realized the baby was kicking! "Oh my god! Jesse, tell whoever goodbye and get your ass over here." I said.

"What?" Jesse said, with wide-eyes.

"The baby is kicking." I said with a big smile.

"Wha…really?" Jesse said, with a huge smile and a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, here, feel." I said, grabbing his hand and placing it where the baby was kicking.

His eyes began to water as he felt the wonder of our child. He kissed my large stomach and kissed me, before saying, "We created a beautiful thing."

"Of course. Only beauty can come from love." I said, tenderly touching his face.

"Oh god…this is wow. I'm so stunned I can't even make sense." Jesse said, holding me close.

"Life's miracles can often do that." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I feel like I should tell the world." Jesse said, laughing.

"Go ahead and yell it out the window. I don't know how many people will appreciate it. I'm going to stick with calling people." I said.

"That does sound more logical. But who to call?" Jesse said.

"I'm calling Vanessa and my family. Oh, and the Michalka's. Aly is going to just die when she hears this." I said.

"Yeah. My family sounds good, and Corbin. But he might not care. I could call Raviv." Jesse said, still deciding as I grabbed my phone.

"Hey, Vanessa." I said, when she answered.

"Hey. How's it going?" Vanessa said.

"Great. How about you?" I said.

"I'm doing better. I just got a call from Alyson Michalka about a baby shower." Vanessa said.

"Yeah. She wants to plan one for me. I told her I'm having one later but she said that it would just be for a few friends. Any ways, guess what?" I said.

"I don't know. What?" Vanessa said.

"The baby just kicked. It was so exciting, and a little scary. It hurt like heck too." I said.

"It kicked! That is…wow! It better kick at the party. I want to feel it." Vanessa said.

"When the baby kicked it reminded me that I have a precious life growing inside of me. I'm part of life's miracle." I said.

"That sounds life changing. I wouldn't mind having something that would change my life." Vanessa said, in a sad voice.

"Oh, honey, how often is he in your thoughts?" I said.

"Too often. I tried to give his family his stuff from my place but they told me to keep it and they gave me some other stuff of his. I put them in storage. The bad part is, is that every day I go down there and cry over his things. I don't think I'll ever get over Zac." Vanessa said.

"Of course not. You loved him and you'll never forget that. But I bet you soon you will have a new love, a better one, that you will be with forever." I said.

"I hope so. I need that." Vanessa said.

"I'm sorry I can't talk longer but I have to call my family and others." I said.

"That's fine. I'll see you at the party." Vanessa said.

"Okay. Bye." I said, ending the call, and dialing the Michalka's.

"Hello." AJ answered.

"Hey, AJ. Is there any way that Aly can also hear this?" I said.

"Yeah." She said. "Aly, get the extension." I heard her muffled voice.

"Ok. I'm here. Who is this?" Aly said.

"It's Becca. Ok, I have very exciting news."

"Aright." AJ said.

"The baby just kicked!" I said.

"WHAT!? That is AMAZING!" Aly screamed. After she screamed I heard a muffled thump, and AJ laughing in the background.

"What happened?" I said, worried.

"Aly fainted." AJ said, laughing harder.

"Is she okay?" I said, giggling.

"Yea. A bit of a drama queen, I think." AJ said.

"What was it like? Tell me everything." Aly said.

"Well it's very painful, but it was life changing." I said.

"I can't wait to figure out if it is a boy or a girl." Aly excitingly said.

"Me too. I really want a baby boy." I said with a happy sigh.

"I can see a pretty, little, blonde hair, blue eyed, girl for your child." AJ said.

"This is so exciting! Oh, I set a date for the party." Aly said.

"When?" I said.

"The day before you are going to figure out the gender. It is so perfect. You'll get all this baby stuff then you get to see your baby. It's just so exciting." Aly said, in a chipper voice.

"Yeah, but I'm really nervous." I admitted.

"Nervous, like you're about to go on stage in front of a million people nervous?" AJ said.

"Yeah, sort of, but a million times more nervous than that." I said.

"Like getting married?" Aly said.

"Yeah, kinda." I said, laughing

"Aly, Raviv just walked in." AJ said.

"Ooo…talk to you later, Becca." Aly said, hanging up her line.

"This is all she is going to talk about, isn't it?" I said.

"Yep. Congrats on your new experience. I'll see you soon." AJ said.

"Bye." I said, hanging up.

Last I called home. My brother answered. "Hey, Michael put the phone on speaker so Mom and Dad can hear." I said.

"Hi, honey. How are things?" Kellie, my mom said.

"Absolutely amazing. The baby just kicked. Mom, it was so exhilarating." I said.

"I should come down there." Kellie said.

"That is just amazing." Michael said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hey! You don't have a miraculous life growing inside of you. Why don't you go and tell your girlfriend?" I said.

"Love you too, sis." Michael said, sarcastically.

"Darling, I agree with your mother. Your baby is so large and you're only four months along. What if you go into premature labor?" Robert said.

"Dad, I've got Jesse. I don't need anyone else to take care of me. I'm no longer that cute little girl that you had to keep a constant eye on. When I go into my third trimester, Mom, you can come down." I said.

"Are you sure, dear? I could take off for work and be there just to help you around the house." Kellie said.

"No, Mom. Stay with Dad and Michael, I'm perfectly fine here." I said.

"Oh fine. I still don't like you being so far from home." Kellie said.

"This is my home now, Mom." I said.

"It's just we wish you were closer." Robert said.

"I know, but don't worry. I'm in good hands." I said.

"Well, the Hamsterns are coming over for dinner and we have to prepare the house." Kellie said.

"Okay, I'll call you after we figure out the gender." I said.

"I'm praying for a grandson." Robert said.

"Oh, Robert, don't say that. It makes me feel like an old granny." Kellie said.

"Goodbye." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Bye." They said at the same time.

The Party

"Everyone, the pregnant lady is here." AJ yelled from the hall of their house.

"Thanks, AJ. I thought I had a name though." I said, give her a goofy glare.

"Well, excuse me, everybody, Rebecca a.k.a. the pregnant lady is here. Better?" She said, smiling.

"Could be worse." I said.

"Where are we supposed to sit?" Jesse asked, when we reached the party room. It was filled with people and gifts.

"Aly! I said, small." I said.

"This will seem small once you have your other one." Aly said, pointing out two chairs at the end of the room.

"Hey everyone." I said, acknowledging all the faces. There were those from the show; the Jonas Brothers, Miley, Corbin, Raviv, and of course Aly and AJ. Miley also brought along Emily, and Vanessa was there too.

"Alright everyone, most of us heard the exciting news the other day about the baby kicking. How's the baby been since then?" Aly said, starting the thing.

"Still kicking." I said.

"Can we feel?" AJ asked.

"As long as your hands aren't cold." I said.

"What if they are?" Nick said.

"That is just for my own personal comfort. I'd rather not jump out of my skin." I said, with a smile.

After everyone felt the baby kicked and ohhed…and ahhed, Aly went straight back to business. "We are all exciting to figure out the gender." Aly said, getting approving nods from others.

"Trust us, we know." Jesse said.

"Aren't there supposed to be gifts and food?" Kevin said.

"We're getting there." Aly said, grabbing a gift. "This is from me." She said, handing it to me.

"Wanna help me open this?" I asked Jesse.

"Sure." Jesse said. We unwrapped it to see a 'My Baby's First…' scrapbook.

"Thank you, Aly." Jesse said.

"You're going to have to help me with it." I said, with a smile.

"I figured I could be more involved this way and you could treasure it forever. The first picture could be one of the ultrasound." Aly said, picking up another gift and handing it me.

"Good idea." I said, grabbing the next gift.

"Who's this one from?" Jesse asked.

"Corbin…hmmm…I'm scared." I said, with a smile. It was a package of one-sies and matching bibs. They said, 'Dad's Biggest Fan', and 'Mom's Best Admirer'.

"Now are baby is our biggest fan." Jesse said to me.

"That's makes it sound that our child is a groupie." I said, with slight disgust.

"It was just supposed to be cute." Corbin said.

"It is cute. It's wonderful, Corbin, thank you." I said, with a quick smile.

"Yeah, thanks man." Jesse said, with a huge smile.

Our next gift was from the Jonas Brothers; it was a diaper trash can, that air locks the stinky diapers, so the house doesn't smell. I knew that was going to be handy. Vanessa gave us diapers, bottles, binkeys, and a homemade blanket.

"Who made this?" I asked Vanessa, holding up the blanket.

"It was Zac's baby blanket. He always slept with it, even as a grown man. I figure that it is better used then stuffed in a box and wept over." Vanessa said.

Jesse gulped back tears before saying, "Thank you, Vanessa. This means a lot to me…to us."

"I know this gift has part of your heart with it and I will take care of it with all my heart." I said.

Miley gave us some noisy toys and teething toys. Emily gave us a couple of neutral colored one-sies and matching booties. Raviv gave us diapers, bottles, and baby wipes. AJ gave us a bin/cabinet thing to organize stuff for the baby's room and a package of baby blankets.

After opening all the gifts, we ate a lunch cooked by Mrs. Michalka and hung out for a little while.

The Next Day

Jesse and I sat impatiently in the waiting room of Dr. Unsteffer's office. Jesse grabbed a magazine and seemed somewhat engrossed as I scanned the room. I saw a few other women with their husbands. One couple was older, probably in their late-thirties or early-forties. The woman from this couple came, sat by me, and said, "So, do your parents approve?"

"Excuse me?" I said, clearly confused.

"Well, it's obvious that it was an accidental teenage pregnancy. So are your parents mad at you?" She said.

"Well…no. It's not what you think…" I started.

"So…he isn't the father?" She motioned towards Jesse.

"Oh, he is, but we're married." I said.

"So your parents must have had to sign the government forms?" She said.

"No. It was legal for us to marry. I'm eighteen and Jesse is nineteen." I said.

"Oh…oh. Sorry, you look like you're at least sixteen. I shouldn't have assumed. Still eighteen is young." She said.

"Well, I didn't plan on getting pregnant. We were only married for a couple weeks when I heard the news." I said.

"I know how that is. We have to boys already. One is fourteen and the other twelve. We didn't think we would have another child…but here we are once again. We're hoping for a girl this time." The woman said, smiling.

"That's nice. I want to have a boy. Oh by the way, my name is Rebecca McCartney." I said.

"Oh, yeah that reminds me of my intrusion…my name is Ava Kaden. It's nice to meet you." Ava said.

"Like wise. Do you want to meet my husband?" I said.

"Absolutely." Ava said.

"Jesse." I said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He said, looking up and noticing Ava. "Oh…hi." Jesse said.

"Hi." She said, with a big smile.

"Jesse, this is Ava Kaden. Ava, this is my husband, Jesse." I said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Ava said, sticking out her hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Jesse said, generously shaking her hand.

"Ava is having her third child." I said.

"I'm praying for a girl." Ava said.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Jesse said.

"But…Rebecca told me…oh, ah…" She said, catching on.

"Yep. Totally opposite but it's the whole yin and yang thing." I said, smiling at Jesse.

"That sounds very young." She said.

I laughed before saying, "I guess so but it goes back to ancient Chinese myths."

"That's very interesting…" She said, as her name was called, "…Well, that's my call. Maybe I'll get to introduce you to my husband and we can give each other or numbers. I'd like to go to coffee or something some time." Ava said.

"That sounds nice. I'll sure try." I said.

"Great. Bye." Ava said, meeting her husband and going to the waiting nurse.

We sat for no longer than twenty minutes before we were called back. The nurse took my weight, measured my waist to see the growth of the baby, and said, "You're baby is perfectly healthy. If you step in to room twelve, Dr. Unsteffer will be in there shortly."

After five minutes Dr. Unsteffer walked in and said, "Things are looking good. Are you guys ready to see your baby?"

"Yes." Jesse said, with a smile.

"Alright. Rebecca if you will lay on the table, I will get everything prepared." Dr. Unsteffer said.

After I climbed on the table Dr. Unsteffer pulled up my shirt and clean my stomach with rubbing alcohol. Then she put a stethoscope to listen to the baby's heartbeat. "Excellent, strong consistent heartbeat. Do you want to hear your baby's heartbeat?" Dr. Unsteffer asked.

With a huge smile, Jesse grabbed the stethoscope from her, and said, "Me first." After listening for a while he said, "Amazing."

I grabbed it and put it up to my ears. Hearing my baby's heartbeat brought the joy of life to my mind. I knew that God had given me more than I could ever want. "Wow…" I said, slowly handing Dr. Unsteffer the stethoscope.

"Alright. This is going to be cold and really goopy. This gel is used to help the sound reflect giving us the picture." Dr. Unsteffer said, rubbing the gel on my abdomen.

"And the picture will be on that screen?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, sir. We should be able to see the baby in a minute." Dr. Unsteffer said.

On the screen there was a blob. Dr. Unsteffer motioned to the picture and said, "That's your baby. There is its head, hands, feet." With each body part she pointed them out. I could see the baby's shape.

"What gender is it?" I asked.

"It looks like a boy. Right there you can see his little wiener." She said, smiling.

"A boy! Jesse, we're having a boy!" I said, smiling at him.

"A boy! Baby, this is amazing. A little boy!" Jesse said, kissing me.

"Do you guys want to purchase a video or pictures of the ultrasound?" Dr. Unsteffer said, beginning to put things away.

"Yes, both please." I said.

"How soon can we have them?" Jesse asked.

"It should be ready in a couple hours. We can have someone call you." Dr. Unsteffer said.

**What do you think? A boy! Right! I didn't think I was going to have them have a boy but wow it fits! Please review! You know you want to! Come on…you can do it! Lol!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Froggy2045**


	17. My Last Concert

**Here's another chappy! I just want to warn you all that I will not have as much of a chance to post this summer, but I will try my darn hardest! I posted two new stories and if you like this one you will like the others. The are 'Best Friends Can't Be Lovers' and 'Mistake Gone Right'. 'Mistake Gone Right' is rated mature only because there is a slightly mature scene in the first chaps. If you are a completely sheltered person, I wouldn't advice you to read it. But anyways, check those out and let me know.**

**My Last Concert**

It had been another month of fun filled morning sickness and lower back pains. I couldn't see my feet anymore and I felt extremely fat. To the public I am six months pregnant but I really am seven and boy does it suck! I love my baby with all my heart but things are so hard to do, and nobody will let me be. My mom is coming down after my final concert. Jesse won't let me do anything by myself. I feel like people are constantly watching over me like I'm a child.

"I can't wait until tonight." I said, as I was going through wardrobe.

"Well, I think we should have done your last concert last month." Jesse said.

"That would be too early in the public's eye." I said, pulling out a cute shirt.

"No they would just think that I am a overprotective fool." Jesse said.

"I won't argue with that." I said, with a joking smile.

"Am I being that way?" Jesse said.

"Just a little bit. I don't mind really, but I'm not the baby, I can take care of myself." I said, pulling on the shirt.

"I know but I like taking care of you." Jesse said.

"I don't mind. Sometimes it annoying. This looks crappy." I said, looking in the mirror. The shirt was a really cute designer shirt but it was tight on my belly and my belly button which is starting to stick out shows really bad.

"It looks fine. I like seeing your belly. It makes me feel like a proud daddy." Jesse said.

"I don't want to have to wear maternity clothing to the concert unless it looks hot. We don't have any designer maternity clothing." I whined.

"Do you want to shop for some? I can find a designer." Jesse said.

"No, I'll find something. I'll just have to wear something that would normally be loose on my. I think we have some of those dresses that have a tight chest and then flows down. And I can wear so really cute leggings." I said, going to the dresses.

"Hormones are a weird thing." Jesse said, laughing at me.

"I'm hungry." I said, looking at Jesse. All he could do was laugh. He curled over he was laughing so hard. "What?! What's so funny?" I said.

"Your hormones just crack me up. One second you are mad, then you are happy, and then you are hungry. It make syou even more unpredictable." Jesse said, with a big smile.

"I can't help it and I don't think it's amusing. I don't like having my feelings change at a seconds notice. I don't like not being able to control myself." I said, tearing up.

"Oh baby, don't cry." Jesse said, pulling me into his arms. He wiped away my tears and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a joke about it." Jesse kissed me gently to prove his remorse.

"I'm okay. I'm all better. Let's see what is over here. Should I wear the purple, blue, red, or pink?" I said.

"I like purple on you, and the cut of the dress let's my imagination run wild." Jesse said, with an impish grin.

"So I will go with the red." I said, pulling it out. I grabbed a pair of white leggings, and went over to the shoes.

"But I like the purple." Jesse whined.

"We are going to be at our own concert. I don't need you ogling at me while we are trying to perform." I said, pulling out a pair of black flats. I put on the outfit and let out a little laugh.

"What? You don't look funny, you actually look breathtaking." Jesse said, admiring me.

"Thank you, but that's not why I'm laughing. I'm wearing my high school colors. I think it's funny." I said.

"Oh, well it looks great any way." Jesse said, grabbing my hips and pulling me as close as my belly would allow.

"You still need to figure out what you are going to wear." I said, laying my head on his chest.

"Well, I was thinking about wearing nothing at all." Jesse said, with a silly grin.

I smacked his arm and said, "I don't that would be a good idea."

"You know you would like it." Jesse teased.

"Yes, I would and so would all the other girls. I'm not sharing my man." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"So possessive. I will wear a monks' rob instead. Does that sound good? Then I wouldn't be showing anything." Jesse joked with a smile.

"How about some jeans and a shirt." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"You make things seem so simple." Jesse said, sarcastically.

"Why are you being so annoying?" I said, going to his trailer.

"I'm not trying to be. I'm in a good mood." Jesse said, grabbing my hands before I could begin to scan through the shirts.

"You can be in a good mood and not be so silly." I said, pulling one of my hands away.

"Nope, that's not me. I'm always silly. I like being that way, but I can channel my mood somewhere else." Jesse seductively said, grabbing my hand back and pulling me closer to him.

"Jesse, we are never going to get anything done if you don't stop." I said, as Jesse started kissing my neck.

"I don't care." Jesse said, against my skin.

I got chills from his touch, and forced myself to pull away before I lost all control. "I can't believe I have to be the grown up." I said, under my breath.

"I'm a grown up too, but I'm not a stuffy grown up." Jesse said.

"Ugh! You just called me stuffy. I am officially mad at you." I said, glaring at him before turning away from him and going through the shirts.

"Rebecca. You can't stay mad at me long. I know how to make you happy." Jesse said, right when Rick walked in.

"Whoa! Let's save that for the bedroom." Rick said, seeming extremely uncomfortable.

"Rick, can you help him find some clothes? I'm not really in a good mood and I want to talk to Vanessa." I said, on the verge of tears but not showing it.

"Yeah, sure, I can. Is that what you are wearing tonight?" Rick said.

"Yes. I'm going to go change and called Vanessa." I said, giving Jesse a quick trip on the cheek and walking out the door with out looking him in the eyes.

I quickly changed back into my sweats and shirt, trying my hardest not to cry. I didn't know why I was so emotional. Okay...scratch that...I knew why. I just didn't like it. I hate feeling like everyone around me has to be extra nice just so I can be normal. I sobbed as I dialed Vanessa's phone number.

"Hey, Becca, what's up?" Vanessa said.

"Nothing good, Ness." I said, stifling a sob.

"What's the matter?" Vanessa said, her voice filled with concern.

"I hate being this emotional. It's so wrong. I'm never like this, and every time I think that things just get worse. My hormones are out of control. I am actually mad at Jesse. Like really pissed off and he didn't do anything that bad. He was joking around and I totally exploded. I don't know how to control this." I said.

"Oh honey! It's going to be just fine. The baby is causing things to change, and it's gonna be strange but it's only for a few more months." Vanessa said, trying to comfort me.

"I can't wait that long. There has to be something that can soothe my emotions." I said.

"How about a hot bath, a back massage from Jesse, and a bunch of kisses?" Vanessa said.

"But I can't relax. Not tonight. Wait...so all you are saying is that I need to relax and I will feel better?" I said.

"Yes. You are just stressed out. After the concert I want you to let Jesse spoil you. It will make you feel a lot better." Vanessa said.

"Fine...I don't like being pampered too much..." I started.

"I don't know who you are." Vanessa sarcastically said. "Just once in a while isn't bad, and you are famous. Get used to being pampered!" Vanessa said.

"Ok...ok. I will. Thanks Vanessa!" I said, inwardly smiling.

"Anytime. I'll talk to you later." Vanessa said.

"Alright, bye." I said, hanging up. I took a deep breath before cleaning my face.

Rick came in and said, "I know you just changed but would it be too bad if you changed back. We just got a photo shoot set up, and we need you in make up five minutes ago."

"Alright. I'll...be there in a few." I said.

The photo shoot went quickly, and Jesse and I made up...with some fantastic kisses. Have I mentioned how great of a kisser he is? I mean is a awesome kisser!

The Concert

"As all of you probably know tonight is my last concert." I said, pausing for the ah's... "I hope you don't mind me sitting on a stool. Even though pregnancy is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me, it makes work very hard." I said, with a laugh.

"REBECCA! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU!" a young girl screamed in the front row.

I was very taken but managed to stutter, "W...wh..what?"

"YOU NEED TO DIE! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" she screamed. That's when I saw the gun.

I froze inwardly, and managed to look at Jesse. He asked me with his eyes if I was okay. I gave a weak smile. He then whispered for security.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm sorry. What did I do?" I said, trying to stay strong.

"I came to one of your earlier concerts, and heard your song 'Just Maybe'. It inspired me to go after my love. We got married and I was pregnant quickly. I had a miscarriage, and my husband...he...was devastated...all he ever wanted was a baby. He killed himself. And all of it is YOUR FAULT!" She yelled.

"Oh god! I'm so...so sorry but listen to me. Please put down that gun. Your husband was a good man but you can't turn back time. Don't take away my baby." I begged.

"YOU TOOK AWAY MINE!" She screamed letting loose three wild shots...

**I know it's a cliffy but I could resist. Also I wanted this to get finished while I still had my laptop. I hope you enjoy this dramatic chapter and review to let me know how super stoked you are to get the next chapter. There is going to be a lot more drama in the next few chapters.**

LOVE YOU LOTS

Froggy2045


	18. Terror

-1**Hey people! Ready for another chapter? Oh and by the way this WHOLE chapter is going to be in Jesse's POV…so ENJOY!!**

**Terror**

Jesse's POV

"REBECCA! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU!" a young girl screamed in the front row.

'_What the hell? That chick is crazy! Becca please don't do anything that can take you from me.' I thought._

I watched the young lady pull out a gun and scream, "YOU NEED TO DIE! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

'_Oh God!' I thought_. I met Rebecca's eyes asking if she was okay. The weak smile she gave me in return did not comfort me. "All security to the front, except those at the doors…don't let anyone leave." I whispered into my ear piece, that was directly connected to the security guards.

The terrifying screaming of the crowd began to roar so loud I could barely hear myself think. Yet Rebecca kept a calm look on her face as she tried to comfort the crazy girl.

"Rebecca! Please back away! Leave her alone!" I yelled. I don't know if she didn't hear me because of the noise or if she was ignoring me but she continued to slowly walk forward to the girl.

"Please don't take my baby." Rebecca begged. I saw her eyes fill with tears.

As I began to run across the stage, the young lady yelled, "YOU TOOK AWAY MINE!" Three wild shots were released from the gun.

I watched in slow motion as one hit her left shoulder and the other hit her abdomen. Pushing my legs even harder, I managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Jesse…" Was all she was able to whisper before passing out.

"Oh God! Baby, please talk to me! Come on! I love you! Don't leave me! Please!" I cried, as I tore my shirt in two pieces to apply pressure to the wounds.

"Oh God! I…I…this is a bad…bad…bad dream. God, I'm so sorry." The crazy girl said.

"Sorry! You're sorry! You crazy bitch! My wife and baby could be dying because of you and all you can say is sorry! Sorry won't bring either of them back!" I cried, hard sobs escaping. My heart felt as if it had been ripped out.

"I'm sorry. I'm s…s…sorry." The crazy lady said, lifting the gun to her head.

"No!" I screamed, as she pulled the trigger.

The crowd went completely crazy screaming and running. I moved one of my hands to try to grab a near-by mike but it was too far. I quickly jumped over far enough to grab it and returned to Rebecca.

"Everyone stop!" I yelled. Everyone froze. "I need you to please…go back to your seats. The police will need to question everyone. Just please." I said, dropping the mike, tears freely falling.

A few very long minutes later, one of my body guards came running up. "Sir the EMS have arrived, and are coming." he said.

I nodded, and then retuned my gaze to Rebecca. I squeezed her hand, and said. "Just a little longer, baby. Please, don't let go." Seconds later the EMS rounded the corner with a stretcher.

"What happened?" The head EMS said, as they lifted her onto the stretcher.

"A crazy woman shot her. Doctor, she is seven months pregnant, and she got shot once in her left shoulder, and once…once in the abdomen. Please, I can't live with out my wife and the baby is our whole world. I can't lose them." I said, tears running down my face.

"I will do everything I can to keep that from happening." The head EMS said, as we climbed in the ambulance.

The hospital was in a frenzy when we reached it. Doctors were running in all directions trying to get everything prepared.

"Take her to surgery." The head doctor said.

"Can I go?" I said.

"I'm sorry sir. We need things as sterile as possible. I'm going to get the diagnostics and tell you everything that is going on. Our surgeons are very capable. I just need you to sit in this private family waiting room. This will keep the press away." The doctor said.

I couldn't sit still. I paced the room for what seemed like years before the doctor returned.

"Please take a seat." The doctor said.

"What is going on?" I said, slowly sitting down.

"We need to remove the bullets. The one we are most worried about is the one in her abdomen. We are afraid for the baby. The one in her left shoulder missed anything important." The doctor said.

"What about the baby?" I said, with a terrified feeling in my gut.

"We are performing an emergency caesarean section. We are almost positive that both your wife and your baby will live." He said, pausing.

"But?" I said.

"Your wife may slip into a temporary coma. It could last a few days to a few months. There is really no way around it. She has lost a lot of blood." The doctor said.

"But she will live?" I said, shutting the thought out of my mind. I could picture her in a hospital bed stuck in a coma. It was almost too much.

"Yes. The baby will probably been in the ICU for a couple days but if there is no severe damage then we can release the child to you." The doctor said.

"When can I see him?" I said.

"Once they have him cleaned up and what not. They need to make sure he is correctly developed and not injured. There will need to be test done to make sure his brain is not traumatized. You can see him for a few short minutes before the testing. Then I need you to fill out a hospital certificate. What are you going to name him?" The doctor said.

"Dillon Asher McCartney. It's Rebecca's favorite boy name." I said.

"I'm sure she will like that. I'm going to check on things and have a nurse come and get you when you can see your son." The doctor said, standing.

"Alright." I said. When he left I held my head in my hands. This was tearing me apart with stress and worry. I couldn't let myself cry though, I need to be there for Dillon and Rebecca.

I don't know how much longer it was, but a nurse walked in with a smile. "Sir, as we can tell you have a healthy boy. You can hold him for a few minutes before we do the testing." She said.

I almost ran to follow her. When I saw Dillon I was in awe. He was beautiful. And as if God wanted to cause my heart more pain, he looked almost identical to Rebecca. His face was so close in resemblance. Tears freely flowed as I held him.

"Hi Dillon. Daddy is here. Don't worry about mommy. She'll be fine. I'll take care of you until she's better. My baby boy." I whispered holding him close.

I began to hum 'Beautiful Soul'. As I finished, the nurse touched my shoulder. "Sir, it's time for testing. I will come get you when we are finished." She said.

"Ok." I said, kissing Dillon on the forehead, and handing him to the nurse.

I watched her walk away, and as she did I knew that everything was going to be okay. At least with Dillon. The fear of Rebecca never being able to wake up began to nag at my heart again, as I returned to the waiting room.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I can't believe how easy it was for me to write in Jesse's POV, and it really puts thing in perspective. Anyways…tell me how you felt about it. Please REVIEW!!**

**Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	19. Awakening

**I know that you are going to love this chapter. :) There is alot going on and alot of drama. I love you all!! Read and review please!!**

**Awakening**

Jesse's POV

THREE WEEKS LATER...

I have paced this small hospital room thousands of times through the many sleepless nights. I have watched the doctors come in to check Rebecca's vitals and just shake their heads as they see nothing has changes. She wasn't getting any better, but at least she wasn't getting worse.

This morning started off the same...a doctor came in to check Rebecca's vitals. But this time something was different and the doctor let out a curious, "Hmmm..."

"What?" I said, feeling my pulse spike...in hope and in terror.

"Her breathing is slightly quicker and so is her heartbeat. That's a very good sign. If she keeps improving then she will wake up in a few days." He said, with a smile.

I squeezed Rebecca's hand and sighed a sigh of relief. I wasn't going to be able to leave her...not with the possibility she could wake.

Problem number one: The doctors required me to leave as they check her bullet wounds. Something to do with being sterile.

Problem number two: I had to see Dillon. As his parent, I not only had a need to see him but was required to visit the children's unit to feed, change, and whatever for at least an hour. Dillon, he was perfectly healthy but still premature and had to stay in the children's ICU until brought up to full new-borne health. It would be better if he had mother's milk to give him nutrition but since that's not possible the hospital prescribed a special formula.

But there was no way I could leave Rebecca twice. I could go see Dillon at the time the doctors come for Rebecca, but that isn't my normal time and might upset the nurses.

"Sir? How much sleep have you gotten?" The doctor asked me. He could obviously tell I was exhausted.

Problem number three: I really was exhausted. But I couldn't sleep. I would hate myself if I was gone or asleep and Rebecca woke up. Even if it was just for a short while.

"I'm fine." I quickly said.

"Would you like anything?" The doctor said.

"Coffee would be nice. I don't think I will be going anywhere anytime soon." I said.

"No problem. I prescribe that you get some sleep, at least today. I promise she won't be waking any time today." The doctor said.

"How can you be sure?" I said.

"She's been in a temporary coma for three weeks and she is showing a small sign of improvement. I wouldn't think she would wake up until at least tomorrow. This is the day I would plan. You know see if the nurses can bring your son to you these next few days. Explain your situation to them I'm sure that there will be no problems. Get some sleep. Today is that day." The doctor said.

"Ok. Thank you." I said.

"I'll send some coffee your way. The good stuff not the waiting room crap we think we can call hospitality." He said, with a small chuckle as he walked out.

I leaned back in my chair and tried to sleep but there was too much going on in my mind. 'Ding'...I had an idea.

I grabbed a note pad and began to write...

...

"So...Mr. McCartney...what you are saying is that you won't be able to come in for a few days?" a confused nurse said.

"Yes...see my wife could be waking from her coma any day now and it's killing me to be gone now. I can't stand the thought of Dillon being with out parents..." I said, hugging Dillon closer as he slept in my arms.

"It's against protocol. I'm not aloud to take children out of this wing with out them being released." The nurse interrupted.

"It's not exactly out of the wing. She is in the ICU, just the adult part." I said.

"I'm not supposed to." She said.

"Please...please...please." I begged.

"Oh alright. But I will have to stay down there in the room the whole time." She said.

"Perfect. Thank you...so...so much." I said, with a smile.

"I'm such a sap. I hope things go well with your wife, but I must warn you...if she hasn't waken within a weeks time I will no longer take Dillon down there, and you will be required to leave her." She said.

"I know and I'm sure she will wake soon." I said.

"Sir...I hope you do realize you can sign for Dillon's release." She said.

"I can't have him in that room all the time and I can't have him that far from me." I said.

"Well, we have no problem with him here. He's an absolute angel." She said, with a smile.

"Just like his mother. He looks exactly like her, you know. Have I shown you a picture of her?" I said.

"No." She said.

I shifted Dillon to my shoulder and grabbed my wallet. I flipped to a picture of Rebecca and I together on our honeymoon. The night of the party.

"She is beautiful, and yes, Dillon looks just like her." the nurse said, with a smile.

"This was on our honeymoon. She was already pregnant and was miserable almost the whole time except for this day." I started. I found myself talking to this nurse for the remainder of the time and feeling like I had made a good friend today.

...

I was able to sleep and woke up with a feeling of anticipation. I knew that today was the day. Rebecca was going to wake up today.

"Today is that day, babe. Come back. I can't keep going on with out you here. I need your conversation, your touch, your smile, your everything. I need you." I said, into Rebecca's ear. The doctors told me that now she should be able to hear everything that's going on and that a familiar voice might pull her back quicker.

Rebecca's POV

Everything around me was dark, but everything was changing. I no longer felt like I was drowning...now I was floating, but I couldn't grip anything. Nothing was real yet. I could hear a muffled voice but it was so dream like I couldn't make out what it was saying. I felt a touch on my hand but when I tried to reach for it I felt nothing. The voice continued and I clung to that. I concentrated on bringing myself to that voice.

The voice was getting clearer. I still couldn't tell what it was saying but it was definitely a masculine voice. A familiar, loving voice...it's Jesse! I clung to the voice with all that I had. I no longer felt lost. Just dizzy and confused. Everything was getting lighter, and brighter. I twitched my hand, but this time I felt the comfort of Jesse's hand in mine.

"Rebecca?" He said, with a hopeful tone.

Perfect. Everything was clearing. I slowly opened my eyes, and quickly shut them to keep from getting dizzy. Everything was still blurry. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again. This time I fought through the blurriness and focused my eyes on Jesse's face.

"Rebecca." Jesse breathed, kissing my forehead.

I still couldn't muster my voice to come, but I lifted my hand and touched his face. I smiled at the feel of his skin on mine. I began to rememorize his face. He looked exhausted.

"Doctor! Can I get a doctor in here?" Jesse yelled with a huge smile on his face.

I tried to talk again but my throat was raw. I got Jesse's attention and motioned for something to write with. I scribbled the word water on the note pad he gave me.

"Oh...opps." Jesse said, as he reached for a pitcher behind him. He fiddled with some buttons on the side of the bed, and sat the bed up.

I gave him a weird look, he laughed, and said, "I was playing one day, and I found buttons."

I rolled my eyes at his silly-ness and graciously accepted the water. It was cool and refreshing running down my throat. I quickly drank the glass. "More, please." I said, with a scratchy voice.

"Hello, Rebecca. It's good to see you alert." A doctor said, as I finished off the second glass.

I cleared my throat some before saying, "It's good to be alert."

"Do you know what happened?" The doctor said, sitting next to me. He began to take my pulse as I searched my mind.

"I was at my final concert until the baby was born, some crazy girl had a gun, and she shot me. I remember blinding pain searing through me, and Jesse's hands reaching to catch me before I blacked out. That's it." I said.

"Ok. Well, you were right about everything. You were shot...twice. Once in the shoulder...it missed everything." The doctor said.

"The second one?" I said, looking at my now flat belly.

"Hit your abdomen. Your baby wasn't injured. Right now he is in the children's unit waiting for his mother to wake. You have a very healthy boy." The doctor said.

"How long have I...been..out?" I said, not sure of what words to use.

"About three weeks." The doctor said.

"Three weeks?" I said, now understanding Jesse's exhaustion.

"Yep. Now I have to tell you both something. We weren't sure until yesterday because we were trying to see if your body would correctly reconstruct its self." The doctor said.

"What?" I warily said.

"Your uterus suffered sever tissue damage..." The doctor said. The rest of it didn't really sink...I knew what he was saying before he did. "You can't have anymore children. There is a small possiblity but I doubt your uterus could handle it. It might kill you to get pregnant again." He finished.

"I guess you live with what God gives and takes away. He's given me so much so far and taking away my ability to have children will not stop me from having a happy life. Adoption is always a possibilty." I said.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. We have a system we can place you in. If that's what you want." The doctor said.

"I think we are going to think about it." I said, taking my first look at Jesse since we got the news. His face was so sad.

"Alright. If you need anything, you can press the buzzer." The doctor said, leaving.

"Jesse?" I said.

"Only one?" Jesse said, with tear filled eyes.

"Only one is enough for now. Maybe after a few years we can see if my uterus is reconstructed." I said.

"No. He said, it could kill you. I can't live if you aren't here. Three weeks was bad enough." Jesse said, tears running down his face.

"Honey." I said, pulling him to my chest.

"This is kind of backwards. Aren't I supposed to be the one comforting you?" Jesse said, nuzzling into my neck.

"Well...not everything has processed yet. In the near future I'm sure you will be the one comforting me. Besides men need comfort too." I said.

"We just don't want to admit it." Jesse said.

"Exactly." I said, with a smile. "What did you name the baby?" I said.

"Dillon Asher, just like you wanted." Jesse said.

"When can I see him?" I said.

"How does now sound?" A friendly nurse said, coming in. She was holding a little baby boy in her arms.

"Perfect." I said, with a smile.

"Thank you, Sue." Jesse said.

"I told you I would bring him. Strange thing. He was actually fussy today. Wasn't until I brought him this way he started to calm down. He must have known his mommy was awake." Sue said, handing him to me.

He was beautiful. If he was a girl he would be an exact replica of me. Except for a few things...I could already tell he was going to have his father's hair, and eyes. Those piercing green eyes.

"Hey Dillon. Your so big. I'm sorry you've had to stay in this hospital so long waiting for me. Just a few more days then we can go home." I said, kissing his face.

I couldn't have been happier. I was alive, healthy (for the most part), and with the two people I love most.

**I love you all!! Please review!! I wrote things in a more descriptive way and want to know what you think.  
LOVE  
FROGGY2045**


	20. Broken Woman

**Hey everyone!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Broken Woman**

"Mom, please don't come down. I'm fine. I got Jesse here to help me with Dillon and once I'm healed enough we'll come up to visit." I said, into my phone. I had been checked out of the hospital earlier this afternoon and was able to go home. After everyone ate an early supper, Jesse and Dillon went to sleep, and I was currently sitting on the couch calling everyone to assure them that I was fine. But I don't think I'm going to get very far. I have been talking to my mom for a while trying to get her to calm down.

"But sweet heart, you are injured. You are severely injured. You can't expect me to stay here." Kellie said.

"Yes I can. I am an adult now. I can take care of myself." I said.

"But what about the baby? You and Jesse surely can't handle him alone." Kellie said.

"We are his parents. I can't breast feed because of the wounds but we have special formula and we have everything else. The only thing we didn't get done was the painting but that was because we couldn't choose a color. And we are going to do that once my stitches are out. The room is going to be forest green with brightly colored dinosaurs, using those little sponges. Also I have all my friends lined up to baby sit so that Jesse and I can have alone time. And Jesse's parents." I said.

"That is so unfair. His parents get to see baby Dillon but I don't." Kellie said.

"Mom! This is just until my stitches are out. We will come down in about a month and spend time with the whole family. I promise." I said.

"If there are any problems or you just feel over-whelmed call me. I don't care what time it is. I'll be on the next flight out there when you need me." Kellie said.

"Alright. Thanks, Mom." I said.

"No problem sweet heart. Call me soon." Kellie said.

"I will. I love you." I said.

"I love you too, honey." Kellie said, hanging up.

I sighed as I dialed Vanessa's number. I hope the rest of the phone calls go smoother. "Hey Vanessa." I said, when she answered.

"How are you?" Vanessa asked.

"Eh. I've been better. But I'm fine. I'm heavily medicated but besides being tired they don't have any other side affects." I said.

"That's good. I've been so worried, Rebecca. I wanted to visit but they wouldn't let anyone besides immediate family." Vanessa said, sounding a little sad.

"It would've been nice, but it's fine that you didn't. I hate that everyone was worried about me. I don't want to put peoples' lives on pause." I said.

"I understand but it's hard. It was especially hard for me, with just losing Zac, I was so afraid of losing my best friend. If you hadn't pulled through I don't know what I would've done." Vanessa said.

I could feel tears build up. I couldn't say anything. There was a huge lump of sadness stuck in my throat, but I wasn't going to cry. Not until I was off the phone with Vanessa. I swallowed down the lump and said, "So, when do you want to see Dillon?"

"I'll come over tomorrow afternoon." Vanessa said.

"Ok…" I said, pausing. "Vanessa?" I said.

"What?" Vanessa said.

"I might never be able to have children again." I quietly said.

"Never?" Vanessa asked.

"The womb was severely damaged and the scars will cause the womb to have poor nutrients. If I did get pregnant I would most likely have a miscarriage or the pregnancy could kill me." I robotically said.

"I'm so sorry. You can always adopt. And it shouldn't affect your sexual life with Jesse, should it?" Vanessa said.

"We can still have sex but we can't have anymore children. At least not for a long time. I wanted a little girl so badly. I wanted to braid her hair and help her choose her prom dress. Give her advice on boys. And…and…" I said, beginning to sob.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You can always adopt a girl." Vanessa said.

"I…know…but it's…it's…not the same." I said, through my sobs.

"I know. I know." Vanessa said.

"Baby?" Jesse said, from behind me.

I jumped, took a couple deep breathes, and said to him, "Honey, go back to bed."

"I'm not tired." Jesse said.

"Ok." I said.

"I guess Jesse just walked in." Vanessa said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Have you talked to Aly and AJ yet?" Vanessa asked.

"Not yet." I said.

"I'll call them for you and I'll have them come over with me." Vanessa said.

"Ok. Thanks." I said.

"Bye." Vanessa said, hanging up.

I slowly put down the phone as Jesse sat next to me. "So how much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough. Why didn't you tell me?" Jesse said.

"It took a while for it to hit, I guess. I was kind disoriented back at the hospital." I said.

"That's understandable. How you feeling now?" Jesse said.

"I…I know I said one was enough for now, but not forever. And adopting isn't the same. I won't ever get to feel life growing inside me again. I want to try again later…" I said, Jesse went to interrupt me, but I stopped him. "Wait. When I am fully healed, years from now, I want to try again." I said.

"No. I won't risk it. I won't risk you. Rebecca, our family just about lost you, and I don't want to go through that again." Jesse said, placing his hand lovingly on my face.

"I…I…" I said, before I burst into tears. Jesse quickly pulled me into his arms.

"Honey, what is it?" Jesse said.

"I'm horrible." I said, into his chest.

"No your not. Why would you think that?" Jesse said.

I sat up and said, "How can you still want me? I would be willing to leave you just to have another baby. And it's not like I'm much worth as a woman anyways because I can't have any more children."

"Whoa! What?! Where the hell did this come from? Rebecca, if you think that I would ever stop wanting you, then you are wrong. I love you more and more each day, and I want you more and more each day. I made you a promise and I'm not going to leave you. Children aren't everything, babe. It's us. It's all about us. You and I together. Why would you think that I wouldn't want you?" Jesse said

"Because I'm a broken woman!" I said, sobbing into my hands.

"No, no you're not. You're perfect. If you didn't have stitches I would carry you to our bedroom now and make sweet love to you. We haven't been able to get physical because of you being pregnant but babe that's gonna change once you're healed. I can promise you that." Jesse said, lifting my chin gently to look me in the eye. He carefully wiped away my tears, and softly kissed my lips. "Now stop talking crazy, before I have to go and prove myself." He said, with a devilish grin.

"Jesse! You wouldn't with Dillon here!" I said, shocked.

"He's asleep." Jesse said, and as a cue Dillon started screaming.

I glared at him and said, "You jinxed us. Come on."

I carefully lifted Dillon out of his crib and he immediately stopped crying. "Oh." I said, surprised by the rush of emotions that raced through me. This was close to the first time me taking care of Dillon and all he wanted was me. He had been lacking that before. Tears filled my eyes, as I was a part of another miracle of life. Parenthood…it maybe difficult but it's the little moments like this that make it all worthwhile. I quickly blinked back the tears as Jesse walked over.

"Does he need changed or fed?" Jesse asked.

"Neither. He just wanted me." I said.

"A lot of that is going around." Jesse said, with a wolfish grin.

I just rolled my eyes at him as I sat in the rocking chair. I began to softly sing a lullaby my mother used to sing to me called, "Roses I Send to You".

_Oh roses whose beauty is subtle and rare  
To you my beloved so gentle and fair  
Roses I send to you  
All I intend to you  
Love and devotion I solemnly swear_

_Oh beautiful messengers fragrant and fair  
And greeting the morning all guiltless of care  
Roses I send to you  
Such I commend to you  
Roses to grace your dark tresses of hair  
_

_So blushingly conscious each bud how demure  
But sad that their beauties so briefly endure  
Roses I send to you  
All I intend to you  
Yet ere they fade may they carry secure_

I smiled as he let out a yawn and his eyes fluttered shut. I rocked him a little longer before putting him back in his crib. I stood there watching him sleep for a while. Jesse came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned against him and whispered, "He looks like an angel."

"He looks like you." Jesse said, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room.

"I don't look like an angel." I said, after shutting the door.

"I can argue with that." Jesse said, pulling me close. I know he didn't mean to but the force of our bodies hitting together at the stitches on my abdomen made me wince. Jesse saw it, pushed me slightly back, and said, "I'm so sorry, baby. I'll try to be more careful."

"It's fine. Just the pain medication is wearing off. It's about time for the nightly dose, which is going to knock me out." I said.

"Well you better get ready for bed before you take them. Can you shower with stitches?" Jesse asked.

"No, you can't get them wet. I was planning on sponging myself down." I said, grabbing a sports bra and a pair of shorts to sleep in.

"Do you want help?" Jesse asked.

"Will you be good?" I asked, walking into the bathroom.

"I can try." Jesse said, following me.

With Jesse's eyes on me the whole time I changed from the hospital sweats I was wearing into the sports bra and short, and then I sat on the counter next to the sink, and started running warm water. "Can you hand me the mango body wash and the Herbal Essence shampoo?" I asked Jesse.

"Sure. What are you doing on the counter?" Jesse asked, grabbing the body wash and shampoo.

"How else am I supposed to do this?" I said, taking them from him.

"I thought I was going to help." Jesse said.

"You are going to help me wash my back and my hair." I said.

"Ok." Jesse said.

I washed soaped up my body, arms, and legs with a soapy sponge, rinsed out the sponge, and started rinsing the soap off of me. When I came to the bandages covering the stitches I pulled them off. "Honey, can you get me the med pack?" I asked. Jesse returned shortly with the med pack. In it was the stuff to clean the wounds. First I cleaned it with an anti-bacterial wipe, and then sanitized it with a rubbing alcohol wipe, I added some triple anti-biotic, and covered the wound with a new bandage. Ever second that I was doing this I could see Jesse, out of the corner of my eye, nervously twiddle his thumbs. "What's the matter?" I said, covering the second wound.

"I don't like the idea of you taking care of yourself so much. You're injured, and you just had a baby, and you should just let me take care of you more." Jesse said.

"Well you can help me now, if it makes you feel better. Get that sponge, and some soap, and you can wash my back." I said, pulling the bra off of my back.

Jesse softly washed my back leaving chills everywhere he touched me. _'Damn stitches!'_ I thought.

"I'm done." Jesse softly said.

"Alright. Thanks." I said, grabbing a towel from next to me. Jesse came around to the front of me, put his arms around me and kissed my neck softly. I moaned before I pulled him up to my face and gave him a slow passionate kiss. "Mmm…stop." I said, pulling away.

"No." Jesse growled, continuing to kiss me.

"Jesse, stop while we still can." I said, pushing him back a little bit.

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"Because I can't get out of control with the stitches, and if we don't stop I wont be able to." I said.

"But…but I'll be really careful." Jesse said, almost begging.

"Tempting…" I said.

"But no?" Jesse asked.

"I'm sorry, honey." I said.

"Eh it's fine. I knew we couldn't…I'll just take a cold shower." Jesse said, removing his arms around me and heading back into our bedroom to get pajamas.

"Wait. Listen just a sec. We just have a couple weeks until I get my stitches out, then we can take Dillon to my parents, and I can get permission to use the family lake house for the weekend. Just me and you." I said, grabbing my hand.

"That sounds perfect." Jesse said.

**Interesting, right? Anyways please review.  
Love Ya,  
Froggy2045**


	21. Emotions

Hey ya'll

**Hey, ya'll! Next chappy!! I know it's been forever, but we just got finished with the quarter here at school, so yeah… Anyways enough talking. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Emotions**

I groggily woke up from the alarm. I wanted to get Jesse and mine's breakfast started before Dillon woke up. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was practically empty. We had milk, juice, and some soda in there; no food. I looked through every single one of the cabinets. There was some cereal, syrup, potato chips, and pancake mix. I sighed as I grabbed the pancake mix, the milk, and got started.

Jesse came out when I had started cooking the mix. "Smells good." Jesse said, kissing me softly.

"I was going to make something else, but we have no food." I said, as Jesse opened the fridge.

"Yeah, we needed to get groceries before the concert." Jesse said, grabbing the juice.

"Can you write down a list of things we need?" I said, putting two pancakes on a plate and grabbing the syrup.

"Sure. We can go after we get Dillon up." Jesse said, taking the pancakes, juice, and syrup to the table.

"We have to make sure to be back by noon. Aly, AJ, and Vanessa are coming over to see Dillon." I said, grabbing my plate and going to the table.

"Alright…" Jesse said, as someone knocked on the door. He raised an eyebrow as a question towards me.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't know who it is. Answer it. You're more dressed than I am." I said.

He went to the door and looked through the peek-hole. "Go get dressed. Rick is here." He said, with a sigh.

I went to the bedroom and put on jeans and a T-shirt. "You look well, Rebecca." Rick said, as I walked into the living room.

"Yeah, three weeks in a coma has got me almost completely healed. Couple more weeks and all I'll have is a scar. Also, a coma was great for me. I got to catch up on all my beauty sleep." I sarcastically said the last part. Jesse glared at me.

"Now I know that you are probably worn out but this thing has been a huge money maker. But the thing is we are going to have to change the date of your album release. Right now, that isn't what the people, your fans, want. They want to see you. Interview after interview. Oprah, Tyra, Stacy London, and many, many more want you on their show. What do you say?" Rick said.

"I don't know." I warily said.

"Come on! It'll be great. Just these next two weeks. After you get your stitches out. I'll give you a month…no more than that, however long you want…just please. We can do videos and finish recording after all this has settled down, but use your fame to its advantage." Rick said.

"Just a minute." I said. I grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him into the other room. "What do you think?" I said.

"It is a great fame boost but right now I just want you well. That means getting enough sleep. This is going to take a lot out of you." Jesse said.

"I know. I know. But he is letting us choose how long we want. I'm just thinking a month or two. But my mom would love that and we could be all the time in the world to be alone." I said.

"It's your choice." Jesse said.

"Alright." I said, with a big smile.

I still had that smile on my face when I walked out. "I'm guessing that that is a yes. Don't get too excited, this is going to be a lot of work." Rick said.

"And I'm ready." I said.

"I'm going to make some phone calls and then I'll get back to you. Maybe we can get you in tonight." Rick said, with excitement.

"Will Jesse and Dillon be a part in this?" I asked.

"But of course! The whole family!" Rick said. "I really got to go. I'll call you when I figure something out." He said, practically running out the door.

"That was interesting." Jesse said, with a smirk.

"Yeah." I said, just a Dillon started to whimper.

"Dillon is awake." Jesse said.

"Yeah. Do you want to change him or do you want to find him something to wear?" I said.

"Well we are going out into the public and I'm no stylist." Jesse teasingly said.

"Alright smart-ass. You change him." I said, with a smile.

Grocery shopping went smoothly but we were stopped a few times. The most significant conversation was with the teenage cashier, whose nametag said 'Amy'.

"Am I seeing a ghost?" Amy said, as I walked up.

"No. Why would you think that?" I said, confused.

"I was there. That was the saddest thing and the scariest thing I have ever seen. I saw all the blood, and I thought that you and the baby were dead. The show was all over the news. Everything was been replaying on every news channel and like every talk show has had discussions over it. Psychologists are starting a study to see how influential music is in America." Amy said, seeming stunned.

"Well, I didn't die. I was in a coma for three weeks and now I'm fine. I have stitches and some serious scarring but nothing too bad." I said, with a comforting smile.

"It's amazing to see you. I prayed for you the whole time. The baby?" Amy asked.

Jesse who had been standing back with Dillon, stepped forward, and said, "Very healthy."

"A boy? What's his name?" Amy said.

"His name is Dillon Asher McCartney. You are the first of the public to know this." I said, with a smile.

"Wow! Can I hold him, just for a minute, please?" Amy said.

"Of course." I said, letting Jesse pass Dillon over.

"What was it like? Being in a coma?" Amy asked her eyes constantly on Dillon in her arms.

"It was like I was floating in this blackness. I couldn't get a grip on anything. I had no thoughts, no memories. I couldn't tell what was going on around me. Waking up was so unreal. Being in that blackness for so long makes you really love the things around you." I said, shaking off the chill of the faint memory.

"Wow. How did you survive, Jesse? You must have been miserable." Amy said.

"I was, but I just kept praying and some how everything worked out. I spent as much time as I could by Rebecca's side. I couldn't leave her." Jesse said, lovingly taking my hand.

She just smiled, as she gave Dillon back to Jesse. "I hope that you guys live without anything like that. No one deserves to go through that even once." Amy said.

"Thank you." I said.

Aly, AJ, and Vanessa arrived just as Rick called. Crazy timing right. Jesse talked to Rick while I talked to the girls. "Give me that baby." Aly said, as she walked in. She practically snatched Dillon away.

"I want to see the stitches." AJ said. I gave her a weird look, but I showed her the stitches on my abdomen.

"Eww." Aly said, when she saw them.

"How are you?" Vanessa said.

"I'm as good as I can be." I said.

"Vanessa said that you can't have anymore children." AJ stated.

"The scarring is too bad. I don't really want to talk about it." I quietly said.

"Can Dillon come home with me?" Aly asked.

I gave her the 'are-you-crazy' look, and said, "No."

"Darn." Aly said.

"Becca, Rick said that we got in for Stacy London tonight. She wants to see the baby and wants to know everything." Jesse said.

"Ok." I said.

"Stacy London?! I love her!" AJ said.

"And I am going to interview with her tonight." I said.

"Yes, and we have to see Rick for wardrobe in about 15 minutes." Jesse said.

"Ugh! Alright. Sorry girls." I said.

"That's fine." Vanessa said, as Aly pouted.

"No Allison." I said, taking Dillon before she could say anything.

"Fine, I will talk to you later." Aly said. Vanessa had to almost pull her out.

"Hello, everyone! I am Stacy London and this is Fashionably Late. Tonight is going to be very special. Not only is our special guest a very fashionable pop star, our guest and her family just went through a crisis that began at a concert. Everyone put it up for Rebecca McCartney and her family." Stacy said, with a smile.

The lights stunned me at first. My eyes weren't used to them anymore. I grimaced but managed to fake a smile, and say, "Thank you, everyone. And thank you, Stacy, for having us."

"It's my pleasure. You look fabulous tonight. Is that a Cynthia Steffe dress?" Stacy asked, motioning towards the chairs.

"Thank you! And yes it is." I said, taking a seat next to Jesse.

"This little cutie must be the baby. What did you decide for a name?" Stacy asked.

"Dillon Asher McCartney. I was the name that Rebecca wanted from the start and I was the only parent available at the time to provide the name." Jesse said.

"That's sweet. Now just to make sure our audience knows what is going on, we are going to play the clip from the show of the shooting." Stacy said.

I sucked my breath in. I hadn't watched it yet and I knew this wasn't going to be easy. The screaming I remembered, but me being so calm. I don't remember that. I look so calm. The shots made my body shudder. Seeing myself get shot and just falling was hard. It made this situation so much more real. My heart broke as I saw Jesse's face as he tried to stop the bleeding. Then it was over. I gulped back the lump that had built up and managed to steal a look at Jesse. His face was hard as steel he was so tense. I wanted to comfort him, but I turned my attention back to Stacy as she said, "Now, Rebecca, can you tell us what it was like for you? Starting with the show."

"The show was going great. The crowd loved us and I was so happy. The girl she just was crazy with grief and wanted someone to blame. She chose me. It's understandable. I was the person who gave her the courage to tell the man that she loved about her love. She was happy, but the couple lost their baby and the husband being unstable killed himself. She lost all that happiness, because she listened to my music in the first place. She hated me for it. She blamed me for it. She came to the concert and shot me, and then she killed herself. I remember the blinding pain from the shots and Jesse's hands reaching to catch me, but after that, my mind fell into darkness. I was in that darkness for three weeks. Unable to grip anything. Waking up was strange. I had to push myself to clutch to the real world. It's the worst thing to see someone you love so much be so weary. Jesse was exhausted. Seeing my baby for the first time brought me so much joy. And then we spoke to the doctor…" I said, pausing. This was where it got tough.

"What did the doctor tell you?" Stacy said, completely engulfed in the story.

"Because of the bullet wound, I had to have a hasty emergency c-section. The bullet did enter the womb causing serious damage. The scarring will make the womb unable to hold the proper nutrition to carry a child." I said, avoiding the words that terrified me.

"So, you're saying that you can't have anymore children?" Stacy said.

"Another pregnancy would most likely be a miscarriage and if I was able to carry full term I wouldn't live thought labor. So no, I can't have anymore of my own children." I said.

"That's horrible. Jesse, what is your view of this whole situation?" Stacy said.

Jesse, was still horribly stiff, but it appeared only I was noticing. "When I saw the gun, my heart stopped. Those three shots killed me inside. I thought I was going to lose the two people I loved most in my life. The most significant part of this whole situation was the hospital. I was a torn man. I couldn't bear to leave Rebecca's side, but I couldn't be away from Dillon too long. Every time I left to be with Dillon, I was terrified that she would wake up and I wouldn't be there. I couldn't sleep and I barely ate anything. I tried to do little so that I wouldn't have to be away from Rebecca. And the no more children thing…that hit me hard. I wanted a little girl so much, but I won't risk Rebecca. I allow our family to be torn apart." Jesse said. I could hear the emotions, which he was trying to hide, in his voice. Talking about this wasn't going to get easier or change the situation. So why did I choice to do this every night of the next few weeks?

"Wow. If only every husband was like you Jesse, our world might be a better place." Stacy sincerely said. Jesse's reaction was strange, he sort of flinched but he gave a weak smile. Stacy looked back at me and said, "Rebecca, there is all this controversy about music's effect of today's society, what is you opinion on all that?"

"Well, I agree that music has an affect. Depending on what the song is saying. Why is gang violence and prostitution going up? Same reason that girl went crazy. A song made an impression on them. Us stars are the people that everyone looks up to. A fan sees us and wants to be us. Since they can't be us they go for the next best thing, they do what we do and they do actions from our songs. Not that I'm saying my music or anyone's music in particular is bad, but if an artist has a song out that display's violent or sexual things, then those fans will start doing those things. If a star starts doing immoral things, then some of their fans will start doing those same things. And most of the time the fan doesn't even do this consciously. I have seen teenage boys who treat girls like that are nothing and the reason is the music they were listening to. The songs were all about banging women. That type of music is making the worse kind of impression. I'm hoping my music is changing that. I want men and women to have self respect and respect for the opposite sex." I said.

"I have to agree with you on music that talks about immoral things. And yes, every man and woman should have respect for themselves and others. You are very open about this. Many stars would be saying it wasn't me or pointing out specific stars who are having harmful effects. But you realize that one of your songs dramatically changed a young girls life and in turn yours. That is very brave. Kudos to you." Stacy said, with a smile.

"Thank you." I said.

"No, thank you. Everyone we have run out of time. Please give Rebecca and her family a round of applause." Stacy said, pausing for applause. "Once they are off stage we will have a weekly fashion trivia, and one of you lucky people will get to play." She finished, as they went to commercial.

"That was great. Oprah called and wants a full run-down. She cleared her whole show for you tomorrow." Rick excitedly said, as we came off stage.

"Alright." I said, looking at Jesse. He was still extremely tense. I didn't like it. And he didn't change during the drive. On the way back to the clothing studio Jesse was silent the whole ride. And after changing, he decided to drive us home. His knuckles were white from clutching the steering wheel so tight.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Nothing." He said, through clenched teeth.

"Bull." I said, frustrated.

"Can't this wait until we get home." Jesse said, with a sigh.

"Post-pon an argument. Sure, it can wait. Not like, it's going to make a difference." I sarcastically said.

"Dammit! Don't be like that." Jesse said.

"Why not? You won't talk to me. I think I have a right to get mad." I said.

"I just wanted to wait until we got Dillon to bed, because I didn't think you would want to wake him." Jesse said.

I started to argue, but he was right. I wouldn't want to wake Dillon. I just sat back and stared out the window. I wiped away angry tears. I have been worrying about him all night and it looks like all that is going to happen is a fight.

I got Dillon in his crib silently and slowly went to the bedroom. I didn't want to do this. Jesse was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I quietly said, sitting next to him.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this. I can't keep pretending that talking about this doesn't hurt me. It tears me up inside. Watching that video…I felt all my previous emotions all over again. I don't want to go through that again. It hurts too much." Jesse softly said, a few tears slipping.

"Baby, you're being so strong. But you're hiding all this stuff inside. I don't care if you are trying to be strong for me. Let go and just tell me everything. Let me be the strong one." I said.

"I…I…" Jesse tried to argue, but he couldn't through the sobs. I pulled him close and let him cry in my arms. My strong man couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much for him. We really need to get away and get this all behind us. But that wont happen until the public knows everything and has had their fill of us. How much longer can I put our family through pain? Every memory hurts and I don't want Jesse to be hurting. What am I going to do?

**WOW! I want to say again, sorry about the not posting. I will try to post more often. I've been busy but I love you all! I will work my hardest to get you your posts!  
LOTS of LOVE,  
Froggy2045**


	22. A Lover's Reunion

**Sorry for it being so long!!!!! I'm trying. Sorry again, please review. This chapter does imply sexual things.**

**A Lover's Reunion**

Our shows continued with the same tension as before, but slowly we were getting more relaxed. We talked about the shooting so much that it seemed it was a distant painful memory, that I had to keep pulling back up. When we weren't at shows, I could almost forget what happened, except for the stitches.

I woke up with a smile. Today was the day my stitches were going to be taken out. I heard Dillon begin to whine in the other room and practically skipped there. I changed his clothes and his diaper. I picked him up and kissed his forehead as he cooed. "Grandma Ginger is going to take care of you tonight. Probably spoil you rotten." I softly said to him, as I went to the kitchen to make a bottle.

"Who are you talking to?" Jesse said, as he walked in, yawning.

"Dillon." I said.

"Oh." Jesse said.

"When is your mom coming to get Dillon? Or are we supposed to take him over?" I said.

"She'll be here soon. She just called. I asked why she was coming so early, she mumbled something about time as a couple. I think she's being nice." Jesse said.

"Oh." I said, smiling.

"Yeah. It's just going to be me and you." Jesse said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"So I talked to my mom…" I said.

"And?" Jesse said.

"We are getting together the day after we arrive in Kansas and then she is going to take Dillon for a week while you and I go to our family lake house. She said that after what we've been through we deserve extra time together." I said.

"That's nice of her." Jesse said, with a big smile.

"I know. Funny thing both your mom and my mom thinks we need to be alone with each other. Like we aren't grown up enough to keep our hands off each other." I said.

"Once we are back in this house I don't plan to take my hands off you for a very long time." Jesse said.

"I like the sound of that." I said, with a sly smile.

I grabbed the bottle from the microwave and poured the formula in it. I was about to pop it in Dillon's mouth, but Jesse snatched it away. "Hey, mister meany." I joked.

"As much as I hate to say it, you need to get clothes on before my mother arrives." Jesse said, grabbing Dillon from my arms.

"What about you? Boxers don't really count as clothes." I said.

"Yes, but my mother is used to seeing me dressed in almost nothing. I mean she did change my diaper when I was a baby." Jesse said.

I sighed and said, "I'll bring you some sweat pants."

"Thanks." Jesse said, kissing my hand before I went to our bedroom.

I put on khaki shorts and a light blue tank top. I quickly checked my stitches and put my hair up in a messy bun. I was about to walk out of the bedroom but I changed my mind about what I wanted to wear. I grabbed a really sexy corset looking shirt. It was blue and black, and it was strapless. I grabbed some low-rise, skinny jeans that was like a second skin to me. I smiled as I grabbed sweats for Jesse and walked back out into the kitchen. I gave Jesse his sweats and took Dillon from him with out looking at his face.

I heard him quickly put on his sweats. I still didn't look at him, I kept my eyes on Dillon and I was surprised when Jesse snatched him away. "Go get real clothes on." Jesse said, a little harshly.

"I am wearing clothes. I am a star and I have to look good at all times. I'll put a jacket on if it makes you feel better." I said.

Jesse opened his mouth to argue, but there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Ginger walked in. "Gimme that baby. I won't be here long. You look nice Rebecca." Ginger said.

"Thanks. Jesse didn't think so." I said, smiling.

Jesse clenched his jaw in response. "I'm sure he was lying. I bet he likes it more than he wants you to know." Ginger said.

"Probably." I said.

"Well call me tomorrow when you are out of bed." Ginger said, with a smile.

"We have to leave tomorrow night to see my family, so I will probably get him pretty early." I said, as Jesse quietly groaned.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." Ginger said, grabbing Dillon's diaper bag that I had previously packed.

I turned towards Jesse. "You are driving me crazy." Jesse said.

"I know." I said.

"How do you expect me to control myself?" Jesse said.

"I don't expect it for long. If you will get completely dressed then we can leave." I said.

"Okay." Jesse said, stiffly turning away.

Maybe it was mean of me to look super sexy, but today was my day of reunion. I expected Jesse to just put a tee shirt on but I was wrong. He came out wearing a black button-down and some dark wash jeans the fit just right in all the perfect places. I almost sighed but I held it back. He was doing the same thing to me as I did to him.

"How do I look?" Jesse said, with a smirk.

"Sexy as hell, but hey whatever." I said.

"Let's get those stitches out so we can get back here." Jesse said, pulling my hand.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It took only a few minutes for the stitches to be removed and I was antsy. I couldn't sit still. Jesse was driving and he looked as anxious as I did. I kept my hands on him as much as I could. I kept running my fingers slowly down his arm. I was able to memorize every contour of his arm within several minutes before Jesse pulled into the driveway.

I practically jumped out of the car with Jesse right behind me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as I struggled with the house key. As soon as I turned the doorknob open Jesse hands were at my waist turning me to face him. He kissed me with a fierce passion that had no restraints. I met his passion with a strong need that was overwhelming me. I had wanted this to go slow. I had wanted to take my time memorizing every piece of Jesse, but I couldn't wait that long. I had so much need for Jesse physically that I didn't realize how much I missed when I was pregnant. It would have been better if we could have had a newlyweds relationship for like the first six months before a baby, but it didn't happen that way, so now we have to make up for that. Jesse managed to cradle me in his arms without breaking the kiss and kicking the door shut.

Dizzy from this amazing kiss I absentmindedly began to unbutton Jesse's shirt while he carried me through the house. Jesse set me on our bed and began to help me unbutton his shirt. I got impatient and pulled his shirt apart so the rest of the buttons popped off. "Rebecca, I liked this shirt." Jesse sort of growled.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, kissing him again. I moved my self over him, my hands running down his chest. My kiss went from his lips, to his jaw, down his neck, and back up again. His breath hitched as I made the cycle and I felt his hands tug at my shirt. I sat up so I could pull the shirt over my head. After that my head was swirling. Everything happened so fast, but it wasn't lacking in pleasure and before I had wanted it to end I was lying in Jesse arms, my breathing ragged, and completely happy.

Morning had come sooner than I had wanted and I groaned when the alarm went off. I was tempted to turn off the damn thing and go back to sleep, but I had to get everything packed for several weeks in Kansas, which meant warmer clothes and of course none of my family had anything of the sort. I sat up in bed and wondered why I had wanted to use my family's lake house in middle of February. My mom said it was already warming up, but still probably a lot colder than California. I looked at Jesse and smiled when I met his drowsy eyes. "Tired?" I said, grabbing his hands and kissing his knuckles.

"I was worn down physically most of the last day and night…" Jesse lazily said.

"And you enjoyed every minute." I said, with a grin.

"Of course. So you look like you are about to jump out of bed." Jesse said.

"I have to figure out what to pack for our trip to Kansas. Dillon is only about a month old and Kansas is cold this time of year. I don't have a coat or any warm clothes for him. I was thinking about calling my mom and asking her to buy some stuff for him. I'd pay her back of course. We could swaddle Dillon in blankets and carry him. If it's real cold we could put him under our jackets. What do you think?" I said, looking at Jesse's face.

"Why are you so ready to get out of bed?" Jesse said.

"Jesse, it's not like I'm bored of you or anything. We have to be on the plane at like 3. I haven't even started packing. We are going to have a whole week alone." I said, softly kissing him.

"You know what I've been thinking about?" Jesse said.

"No…" I warily said.

"I have been thinking about spending a couple more hours in bed together." Jesse said, rolling over me and kissing my neck.

I struggled to keep my thoughts coherent. "Jesse, cut it out." I managed to say, my breathing ragged.

With a huff Jesse rolled off of me and some how right off the bed. He hit the floor with a loud thud and it took almost every bit of self-control I had not to laugh. I did giggle a little, but I suppressed it. "I give up. I'm getting dressed." Jesse said, with a sigh as he sat up.

"Thank you." I said, still suppressing a smile. "Are you okay?" I tried to say but it came out shaky because I was laughing.

"No I'm not okay, but yes I'm not hurt." Jesse said, pulling on some boxer shorts and going to the bathroom.

I sighed and grabbed some clothes. At first I grabbed the khaki shorts and the tank I was going to wear the day before, but then I remembered I was going to Kansas and it's cold. I sighed as I dug further into my dresser for jeans. I found a pair that I remembered was brand new when I was a couple months pregnant and they hadn't fit me. I put them on and smiled as I could easily button them. Finding a shirt was going to be tricky, because I had to look good but I had to dress warm. I eventually decided on a black ¾ sleeve shirt. I heard the shower turn on and I sighed again.

"Honey." I said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"What?" Jesse said, poking his head out.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?' Jesse said.

"I don't know, you just didn't seem too happy when you came into here." I said.

"I…ugh…it's just me. Okay? I know it sounds lame, but I'll explain when I'm out of the shower." Jesse said.

"Alright." I said, going to the hall closet. I grabbed the two largest suitcases and lugged one to Dillon's room. I grabbed a drawer of Dillon's clothes and sifted through it trying to find warmish clothes. After finding about a weeks worth of suitable clothes, I grabbed an unopened package of diapers, and put them in the bottom of the suitcase. I packed most of Dillon's stuff before Jesse appeared at the doorway in his boxers. "Hey." I said; grabbing the blanket Vanessa gave us for Dillon.

"Me being angry? That's what we wanted to talk about." Jesse said.

"I was just making sure your weren't angry at me." I said.

"Of course I wasn't mad at you. It's just…even though we spent almost a full day and night in bed together…I'm…I dunno…not ready to stop." Jesse said.

I smiled and said, "I know…I know."

"It just feels like we missed out with the baby." Jesse said.

"Yeah. We are just going to have to work around that. We have a kid, Jesse, and were still young. I'm not giving up anytime with you, but we have a huge responsibility now." I said.

"I know, but it's hard. I haven't been able to touch you for so long and now that I can I don't want to take my hands off of you." Jesse said.

"I feel exactly the same way…" I started, but Jesse interrupted me by saying, "How do you control yourself?"

"I think of Dillon and how I have to take care of him. Also I have been…anticipating our next week alone together." I said, with a slight smile.

"I can't think of that. Responsibilities…that's it my responsibilities. What do you want me to do?" Jesse said.

"Well first you should get dressed in warm clothes or I guess as warm as you got, and then pack. I'll be in there in a minute. I just gotta pack a few more things in here." I said.

We got finished packing not too long later and then we boarded the plane. Because of the resent boost in our fame, Josh was afraid that we would be bothered so we had first class basically for ourselves except for the few lawyer looking people who were on their laptop the whole flight.

**I didn't really want to end this chapter like this, but I really need to post. I'm SO, SO, SO, SO, sorry for not posting. I feel so bad, but I have been super busy and I had a little writers block. I had to write this chapter three times before I got it the way I wanted. Sorry again. Please review.  
LOVE TO ALL,  
Froggy2045**


	23. Kansas pt 1

**I'm probably going to say sorry at the start of every one of my stories, but I do mean it. I really am sorry about not posting. I just graduated from high school and you can only imagine how busy I have been. I'm gonna try to finish this story and "Dance Off". Of course I have some wonderful new ideas to come your way but I really want to finish these two.**

**Kansas Part 1**

My family was waiting for us at the airport, ranging from my younger brother, father, mother, aunt, and two cousins. "I want a picture of the happy family!" Kellie said.

"Mom! Please don't take any pictures. We have been on a plane for about 14 hours and we are dead tired." I said.

"Rebecca, I haven't seen you since the wedding and now you have a baby." Kellie said, with a tone of lecture.

"What am I four? Please don't talk to me like I am a child. We promised we would spend today and tomorrow morning with you. All I'm asking is that you let us change clothes and maybe take a shower. Anyways Dillon seriously needs a nap." I said.

"Oh." Kelly said, her face changing as she laid eyes on Dillon who was sleeping in my arms. "Let me see that baby of yours." She said. I carefully handed him over to her not waking him.

I noticed the rest of my family start to come closer to get a better look. "He's going to be with you guys all week. Michael, maybe you will learn how to change a diaper." I joked.

"Funny, sister." Michael said. He changed so much. He had gotten taller and more manly and less teenage boy. I looked around and noticed Stephanie was not there.

"Michael, where's Stephanie?" I asked.

He looked at me abruptly with eyes full of pain. I watched a tear roll down his face. "I'll tell you at home." Michael said.

"Did something happen to her?" I said, looking around to the rest of my family. They all had their heads bowed not to look at me. "What happened? I deserve the right to know! If it was this bad, why did no one tell me?!" I all but yelled.

"Honey." Jesse said, soothingly as he pulled me into his arms.

"We will tell you in the car on the way." Kellie said.

"Okay. How about you go on and take Dillon, while Jesse and I go to retrieve our bags?" I said.

"Sure. We'll wait right out front." Kellie said.

"Mm'kay." I said, grabbing Jesse's hand. As we reached the luggage terminal and I was sure none of my family had decided to 'help', I said, "Do you know what is going on?"

"No. I would have told you long ago." Jesse said.

"I know. I just had to make sure." I said.

"You know that no matter what happens I will take care of you." Jesse said, kissing the top of my head.

"As I with you. You're not as strong as people think." I said.

"That's why I have you." Jesse said.

"I'm not ready to hear this. I have had so much go on." I said, grabbing two bags from the rack.

"We will just have to go through this like we did everything else, together." Jesse said.

I stopped and smiled at him. I will probably never stop loving him and I am completely satisfied with that as long as he keeps on loving me. By that look in his eyes, I'm sure he will. I pulled the bags along as we walked in silence to my family. For some odd reason my parent's only thought about bringing their van and with eight people that need a seat in the a van that seats 7, so I had to sit in Jesse's lap and my mom held Dillon.

"Steph was watching the concert on TV at her house when you got shot. She saw what happened before we did. She called me and told me she was on the way." Michael started, pausing to take a deep breath. "You know she only lives...lived a few blocks away and nothing had happened before. I guess they didn't see her. She was hit by a drunk driver. Killed on contact." Michael said, whispering the last sentence.

I froze. This couldn't happen. First Jesse's best friend and then one of mine. Jesse secured me in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?" I said.

"You were in a coma, Rebecca." Michael said.

"I was home for the past two months after that. Someone should have told me. I would have come sooner." I said.

"Why would it matter? You would have missed the funeral because you were in the hospital. She's gone already. There's nothing to do but visit a grave." Michael said.

"Take me there." I said, feeling the first of the tears start to flow. Things were starting to go so good.

"Don't you want to take your stuff to the house." Kellie said.

"She was my best friend. Take me there." I said. My dad, who was driving made a left turn towards the outside of town where the cemetery was at.

I got out when we reached the graveyard, but I couldn't make myself go in. I could tell which one it was. The brand new tomb with fresh dirt still up around it because the grass hadn't grown yet. "I'll call you when we're finished. All of our things, including all of Dillon's clothes and stuff are in the bags. Can you watch him please? I can't leave her alone." I heard Jesse say from behind me.

"Should anyone else stay?" Robert said.

"I think she needs to be alone for this one. I'll just be here when she needs me." Jesse said. I turned at this to see my father give Jesse a look that said he understood perfectly. If I hadn't been so traumatized, I might have smiled at the thought of my family growing closer to Jesse.

After they drove away I managed to slowly walk over to Stephanie's tomb. I collapsed to my knees and bawled into my hands. For about thirty minutes I just sat there and cried. Jesse didn't try to comfort me for awhile, he knew that there was nothing he could do but let me get over my grief. He just sat next to me so I knew he was there when I was ready. "I don't understand." I managed to say as I scooted closer to Jesse.

"What don't you understand?" Jesse said.

"How bad things keep happening in our lives? First I get shot and almost die, then I was in a coma and was thought to never wake, and now this. There was like this small little happy moment, that seem like nothing compared to all the blood and death." I said.

"I think people like me and you, who have happy lives, have things happen to even out those who don't live as well as we do. We have a nice house, great job, true love, and so many things that are good. There are people who haven't gotten any schooling or they don't have a family or home. If you really think about it, our lives are better than theirs though so much has happened to us. People loose friends and family everyday. It's part of life. There is a reason for everything and you might not know it now but you will in the future." Jesse said, turning my face to look at him.

"Why do you have to make so much sense? I guess I'm being selfish. I want a perfect life and I know there is no such thing. There are girls our there who are homeless and in order to have money to live they turn to prostitution or drugs or so many things. But it doesn't seem fair. Why should Stephanie's life have to be ended? And why should Michael, my family, Stephanie's family, and people from here be so affected? I can't be just to make my life a little worse because I got it so good right now." I said.

"You know what? I can't answer that question. But what I believe is that things happen for a reason and this one death can have a different reason for each person." Jesse said.

"Ya, makes sense." I said, standing up.

"Do you want me to call your dad?" Jesse asked. As he stood up next to me.

"Nope. It's not that far and I know my way." I said.

"You want to walk?" Jesse said.

"Why not?" I said.

"Honey, you do realize we are famous." Jesse said.

"Of course I know. But this is a place where we can actually be normal." I said.

"Until young teenage girls who you knew as a baby run up and scream with joy." Jesse said.

"Are you stalling?" I said, with a smile.

"No." Jesse said, with an innocent smile.

"Uh-huh." I said, patting his butt before walking out of the cemetery.

"Ooo...frisky are we?" Jesse said, with an Irish accent.

I nearly died from laughter then. "I'll race ya!" I dared then, excitement and freedom rushing through me.

"Okay!" Jesse said, taking of into a sprint

"Not fair, cheater." I said, taking off after him. We ran a good mile or so before we couldn't run anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, we're back." I said, as I walked laughing through the door of the oh so familiar house.

"You guys look like you could use a glass of lemonade." Kellie said, as we sat with our faces flushed on the couch.

"Ya sounds great." Jesse said.

"You guys look like you had fun." Michael said.

"Ya. Being here makes me feel like a little kid again." I said.

"Where's Dillon?" Jesse asked, as both my mom and dad came in with out him.

"Sleeping in the crib in the guest room. I hope you don't mind, Becca. I kind of have your old room in process of being redecorated." Kellie said.

"It's fine. The guest room is larger than my old room anyways and well if I may say so myself we are kind of used to luxury." I said.

"But this is nice. To be away from all the hustle and bustle of fame and fortune." Jesse said.

"Ya, it is but I can't say that I have ever been too caught up with the whole luxury thing. Just might be my simple country roots." I said.

"That's why I fell in love with you." Jesse said.

"Awww!" Kellie said.

"Great job, Mom, you ruined the moment." Michael said.

"No, no, it's fine. We aren't here about us...well at the moment. This is about family." I said.

"That's just gross." Michael said.

"I'm married, it's not gross." I said.

"I don't need to hear it." Michael said.

"It's not like I gave any details. I can." I said.

"Please don't." Michael said.

"You know I was pregnant for well seven months, then I was in a coma for about one month, and then I had to wait another two months to get my stitches out. So I hadn't had sex for like about a year and there was alot of sexual tension and passion building up to me." I said, with a smirk as Michael went "La, la, la, la, la" trying to block me out.

"Children!" Robert had to yell to get us to stop.

"It's Michael's fault, Dad." I said, with an innocent look.

"You know what I always got in trouble for the things you did when we were younger because of that stupid innocent face but not today." Michael said.

"Michael leave your sister alone and stop antaganizing her." Robert said.

Michael's mouth dropped. "Seriously? You are seriously lecturing me on being nice to my mean, older sister?" Michael said, astonished.

"It's okay Michael. It's the 'I'm the only girl' thing. I know it's not fair but that's the way to world is. But here I'll be grown up this once, I shouldn't have continued to antaganize a high school boy." I said.

"Thank you." Michael said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I think that we, I mean, Jesse and I need to shower and..." I said, but stopped because I heard Dillon whimper. "I'll get the baby and you can shower." I said, turning to Jesse. "Michael, can you show him where it's at." I said, walking towards the guest room.

"Rebecca, you should relax." Kellie said, as I picked up Dillon.

"Mom, I have a child who, since the day I woke up I haven't been away from him more than one day and here soon I won't see him for a week. I can't relax when all I want to do is be with him as much as I can." I said.

"I thought that you would want to be with Jesse." Kellie said.

"Well, don't get me wrong. I want to be with Jesse so much but I missed out so much with Dillon, I feel like I am still trying to make up for that." I said.

"Ok. I don't want to argue with you. I'm gonna start dinner." Kellie said, with a sigh as she left the room.

After that everything was very nice. There wasn't anymore disagreements or problems and everyone went to bed with a good feeling. Unfortunately Jesse and I weren't so lucky to get to sleep right away. Once I turned the lights off and sat on the bed Dillon started to cry.

"Jesse, get the baby." I said, with a sigh.

When Jesse picked Dillon up, Dillon started to scream loudly. "Shh. People are sleeping. Let's see diaper is fine and you don't want the bottle." Jesse said, as he tried to pop the bottle in Dillon's mouth.

"Bring him here." I said. The second Jesse handed him to me he stopped screaming. "Dillon, can't you like Daddy better than me for just one day." I said, clinging him close. Almost instantly he fell asleep in my arms.

"Quickly while he's asleep put him in his crib." Jesse said.

The next morning seemed to come too soon. But each minute after I woke anticipation of the future trip to the beach house was running through my veins.

**I know finally. I will get the next chapter asap. I will work my hardest to get everything done. Please review!  
Tons of Love,  
FROGGY2045**


	24. Kansas pt 2

**I don't expect you to forgive me for not posting for so long. I have been so stuck on what to write but that is no excuse. I am so, so sorry, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for waiting so long. I will try to get this story finished up soon.**

**Kansas Part 2**

I woke up with a smile on my face that would probably stay there for the next week. I get to spend some much need quality alone time with my husband and I could be happier. I quietly got out of bed, as to not wake Jesse, and went down stairs to see what I could find to eat for breakfast. My parents were already sitting at the breakfast table. My dad had his daily cup of coffee and his morning paper and my mom trying a new fad was drinking some strange diet juice drink. "Good morning!" I said, with a huge smile. "What kind of cereal do we have?" I asked, as I walked over to the fridge and getting out milk.

"The usual stuff." Kellie said.

"Mmm'kay." I said, standing on my tip toes I grabbed the CheeriosÒ.

"Is Jesse still asleep?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. I was gonna let him sleep a little longer." I said.

"I don't blame you. You're going to have a busy week." Kellie said.

"Mom! That is so embarrassing!" I said, blushing.

"Darling, we are married. We know how you're feeling. You're young and full of passion. You just…" Kellie said.

"No! Stop right there!" I said, appalled. "Parents are not supposed to casually talked to their married children about their sex life…it's just disturbing." I said, feeling so uncomfortable.

"But Rebecca, you never had trouble talking to me about sex before." Kellie said.

"That's because I hadn't done it yet. It's not something I want to share with anyone. Mine and Jesse's personal life is ours and I don't feel the need to share." I said, pausing. "And it's so awkward, Mom. I know you're married and have clearly had sex because how else would I be here, but I don't want to know."

"Kellie, just let her be. You're making her nervous." Robert said, sipping from his coffee.

"Oh fine. It is supposed to be warm this week, so maybe you can spend some time on the beach." Kellie said.

"How warm is warm?" I asked.

"High 50s, low 60s. And it's not supposed to be that windy, so it should be really nice." Kellie said.

"That will be nice." I said.

I finished eating in silence and then I went up stairs. Jesse was still asleep as I got dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. "Jesse." I whispered as I sat on the bed next to him. I did not want to wake up Dillon.

"Hmm…" He mumbled rolling over.

"Baby, get up." I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Ya…in a minute." Jesse mumbled.

"Honey, we still have to drive a couple hours. Get up, so we can go." I whispered a little louder.

"Where we going?" Jesse asked in a sleepy voice.

"To the lake house. Come on, get up!" I whispered.

"Oh ya…" Jesse said, with a smile.

"Shh…Dillon is still asleep." I whispered, smiling back at him.

"When are we leaving?" Jesse quietly asked.

"The second we get everything in the truck and you're dressed." I whispered.

"Then I should get right on that." Jesse whispered, nodding.

"Yes sir you should. What do you want to wear? I'll get it out and take the bag down stairs." I softly said.

Jesse just shrugged as he sat up.

"I'm going to take that as I can pick." I softly said, trying to stand, but Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you want to leave?" I whispered.

"Can't a man give his wife a kiss?" Jesse softly joked. I smiled as I turned and sat on my knees. His hands moved slowly from my waist up my side to my face. He gently kissed me, that left a promise for much more. "Now it's a good morning." He softly said, as he pulled away.

I smiled at him with as much radiance I could. "Let me get you something to wear, so we can be alone." I softly said, standing up.

I grabbed some of his jeans and a t-shirt. I was going to give him a button-down shirt, but that didn't work out so well last time and I already have to fix the other one…I thought as I blushed.

"What are you blushing about?" Jesse softly said, as he walked out of the guest bathroom.

"Oh nothing to important." I whispered with a smile, as I threw his clothes at him.

"Now I want to know." Jesse said, as he went back into the bathroom.

I followed him in there with a smirk. "I was just…uh…trying to decide what shirt to give you. I thought that would be better than a button down." I said, after shutting the door.

Jesse thought for a second and then he laughed. "True, we don't need to ruin anymore of my clothes." Jesse said, before putting on his clothes.

"It's supposed to be nice, weather wise, this week. My mom said we might even be able to spend some time on the beach." I said.

"Hmmm…I was hoping it would be cold so we could make some friction." Jesse said, pulling me close.

I blushed, before saying, "Don't worry, it will still be cold at night time."

"Good." Jesse casually said.

"Don't say anything else to make me blush until we leave. My mom already embarrassed me once this morning." I said.

"Oh? What did she say?" Jesse said.

"She said I was right in letting you sleep, because we were going to have a 'busy' week. I had to explain to her why that was so embarrassing coming from her." I said, feeling embarrassed again.

"Seriously? Your mom said that? That's so awesome." Jesse said, laughing.

"Awesome?" I said, giving him a weird look.

"Not awesome cool, just like awesome funny." Jesse said, nodding.

"Must be guy talk." I said, shaking my head.

"Let's get Dillon up, so we can say good bye." Jesse said, ignoring my guy comment.

My heart stopped for a second as I remembered that I wasn't going to see Dillon for a week. I went around Jesse and quietly ran to Dillon's crib. I bent down and slowly picked him up. I cradled him in my arms as I admired him. It felt like I was leaving him too soon, but I knew I had to. Jesse came behind me and rested his head on my shoulder as he admired Dillon. "He's so beautiful." I said.

"I know. It's hard to leave him." Jesse stated.

"For me too. But we have to." I paused, turning to face Jesse. "Can you grab our bags and I'll take Dillon down to my mother?" I asked.

* * *

Dillon's eyes fluttered open as I handed to my mother. I softly kissed his forehead. He started to whimper as I walked away. Jesse had already put the bags out in my dad's Dodge and was waiting for me by the door. It felt like I had to pull myself away from Dillon to make it to the truck. This was the hard part. Letting my baby go just for a little while. I am going to try to savor his childhood as long as I can…I'm not ready for him to grow up.

I drove because Jesse didn't know the way. I almost missed the turn because Jesse was very distracting. I had one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand I had free. He would occasionally grab my hand just to kiss it, giving me butterflies every single time. The time I almost missed the turn, his kisses continued up my arm and moved to my neck. "Dammit, Jesse!" I said, slamming on the brakes, trying to slow enough to safely turn.

"What?" Jesse innocently said.

"Oh, don't act so innocent. Don't distract me while I'm driving. That could potentially be dangerous." I lectured.

"Fine. I'll distract you when we get there." Jesse said.

"I don't like that word. Maybe romance would be better." I said.

"Okay. I'll romance you when we get there. You're right. That does sound sweeter." Jesse said.

"It sounds like lovely torture." I said, with a smile.

It was quiet the last few minutes of the drive. Jesse's jaw dropped as we pulled up. There was a light frost covering everything and it look beautiful. "It's amazing out here." Jesse said.

"I know. I hoped it would be warmer, but my mom was probably relying the weather would be same at both places." I quietly said.

"Sure." Jesse said, grabbing the bags from the back.

I walked ahead of his to unlock the door. We were taking this slow. Jesse found the master bedroom by himself as I went and grabbed wood to put in the fire place in the room. As Jesse started the fire, I lit candles as randomly placed them around the room to give it a sweet and romantic aura. Soft music soon filled the air as Jesse pulled me close to him. He softly kissed me, dragging each moment out to it's peak. I shivered, more out of pleasure than cold. "Cold?" Jesse said.

I didn't answer I just kissed him again, bringing him closer to me. I moved my hands up his chest and around his neck to pull my face closer to his. He slowly moved us to the bed. I sat down at the end of it and pulled away long enough to pull off my shirt. Jesse hands gently traced down my neck to my waist. He gently kissed both of the scars that were left from our terrible ordeal. He kissed my lips again, more urgent this time.

I moved my hands slowly down his chest, taking my time to cherish him. I pulled his shirt up and threw it on the floor. Jesse gently moved us up on the bed, so he was over me. He kissed me down to my navel and back. I don't know how much longer until my need for him was going to take over. I wanted to take this slow, but it was so dang hard.

Needless to say several hours later I was laying in Jesse's arms completely satisfied. He gently ran his fingers up and down my back as we sat there in the silence….

THE NEXT DAY…

I woke up really tired and a little sore. I had used some muscles that I had forgotten I had, but I was so happy. I neglected to bring any robes, so I grabbed Jesse's shirt and my underwear off the floor and went to the kitchen to make coffee. Soon the aroma filled the whole cabin and Jesse came stumbling out with his boxers on.

"Good morning, honey." I said, as I placed a coffee cup in front of him.

"Mmm-hmm." Jesse said, holding the cup in his hands. He shivered.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"It's a little chilly in here." Jesse said, as the wind loudly gusted outside.

I daintly walked to the window to see what it looked like and moaned. "Snow." I simply said, turning back towards him.

Jesse smiled as his eyes looked me up and down. "You look so sexy right now." Jesse said.

"Ya, I'm sure. My hair is probably a mess." I sarcastically said.

"It is, but that makes you look all the sexier. Trust me." Jesse said.

"Ok." I said, sitting next to him.

"Hey! My lap is feeling very cold." Jesse said, putting down his cup and using both hands to pull me to him.

I wrapped my arms losely around his neck and said, "Better?"

Jesse softly kissed me.

That is what the rest of the week was filled with…soft kisses and gentle touches. Complete satisfaction. We weren't really able to go outside because of the snow. Not that we wanted to. The sun didn't come out until we were getting ready to leave…

"I wonder what my mom has planned for tonight." I said, as I got dressed.

"Hopefully not much…I need sleep." Jesse groggily said, as he brought some of our stuff out of the bathroom and put it in a bag.

I lightly laughed and sighed as I started to pick things up. "I don't want to leave. It's like heaven here." I said.

"I know how you feel, because it's exactly the same for me. We need to see Dillon. Your family needs to spend some time with you. Then we can go home. I can't wait until it's sunny and not this Kansas sun. I miss the glow of the California sun." Jesse said.

Shortly later we were back at my parent's house.

**For the rest of the month we spent so much time with my family…they were starting to drive me insane! We left a few days early, still needing sleep. No rest for my family. My mom is always on the go. Planning one thing after the other. Rodeos, dinners, reunions, dances, etc. It seemed like there wasn't a peaceful moment until we boarded the plane.**

**Well here ya go! I hope you enjoyed. Only a few more chapters left and this story is going to be finished. Thank you for waiting! Now all I ask is that you review!**

**LOTS of LOVE,**

**FROGGY2045**


	25. The End

**Hey, everyone! I know you are probably wondering why it always takes so long to post a new chapter and I really do not have a good reason behind it. The only thing I can really say is I am so sorry. I had some writers block, but I cannot say that I tried that hard. I'm going to finish this story up so that I can concentrate on my other stories. Thank you for reading this story.**

**THE END**

I don't know why but it seems that whenever we travel we get back at odd hours of the night. We managed to get to our house by 3 am the day we got back to California from my parents. Josh wanted to meet Jesse and I about recording our videos, which never did get finished. Now that our deadline got extended we really needed to get to work.

Josh came over to the house at about 11 to talk to us. About every 20 minutes I would have to get up to calm Dillon down. Dillon was restless and fussy. After the third time going to attend Dillon, I just brought him back with me so that we could actually get some business done.

"Have you guys considered a nanny?" Josh said, as I walked in with Dillon.

I stopped dead in my tracks, why would he even ask that? I looked at Jesse who was looking at Josh like he wanted to slap him. I cleared my throat and said, "We do not need a nanny. This is our child and we are going to raise him, not someone else."

"The thing is that he can't go to concerts and press conferences and whatnot. Do you really want to expose your child to that sort of lifestyle?" Josh said.

"We have family and friends that are more that excited to baby sit him." Jesse said.

"And what about touring?" Josh said.

"We just finished an in-state tour, we won't be touring for at least another six months any ways. We still have to finish those videos." I said.

"True. But the next scheduled tour is in about a year, are you going to bring him?" Josh said.

"Of course we are. We have considered having Rebecca's mother come on tours with us to help out with Dillon." Jesse said.

"Ok. I just want to make sure you have this all planned out." Josh said.

"We have discussed these things. We know it isn't going to be easy being parents and stars, but we are going to try." I said.

"Alright. I trust your judgment." Josh said.

4 YEARS LATER

Josh had been right about trusting our judgment because we ended up selling out all the concerts for our next tour and my mother was ecstatic to come along.

Now Dillon is a bouncing toddler. We have put him in preschool and he loves it. He is so bright. He can count to twenty before getting confused, say his abc's, and he can write his first name. He loves to run and play, but it is difficult finding playmates for him.

One day he asked me, "Momma, can I have a baby brother or sister to play with?"

"Well, I'll have to talk to Daddy about it." I said. That was the only thing I could say. How am I supposed to tell my four year old that I can't have anymore children? Or that is what the doctors said four years ago. I have since then been taking medicine and vitamins to reconstruct the womb, but I haven't had a doctor test me yet.

"If he says yes, can I help pick out a name?" Dillon said, as he climbed up into his chair at the kitchen table.

"Sure." I said, with a smile. "What do you want for a snack? Apples with peanut butter and milk. Or a fruit cup, graham crackers, and orange juice to drink." I said, changing the subject. It was too difficult to even think about how blatantly Jesse will say no, but the fact that even if I was able to get safely pregnant doesn't not mean that I will get pregnant. It was too difficult to try to explain that to Dillon.

"Apples and peanut butter, please." Dillon said.

"Good manners." I said, with a big smile as I sliced up the apple.

When Dillon was in bed for the night, I had Jesse sit down on the couch so we could discuss what had happened earlier. I told him what Dillon said and I watched the smile slowly disappear off his face.

"Rebecca, must we go through this again." Jesse said.

"I am not saying that we just start trying to have a baby. All I'm saying is that I go to the doctor and see what she says. If she says no then it will be no, but I know that you can see how lonely Dillon gets. And it's not like you don't what another child. I know I do." I said.

"I don't want to risk our family to do so." Jesse said.

"Can I go see the doctor?" I said.

"Fine. If she says no, what are we going to do?" Jesse said.

"I don't know, Jesse. We could adopt a child." I said.

"I know that. What are we going to do if she says no more, ever?" Jesse said, more seriously.

"I can't answer that. I am trying not to think about the fact that I am unable to have more children. It breaks my heart." I said, feeling frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Jesse said, kissing my forehead. I wrapped my arms around him and just held him close. As long as I had him everything would be okay. He gently kissed my lips giving me something to look forward too. I got excited and intensified the kiss.

Just as Jesse began to tighten his arms around me, Dillon stumbled out saying, "Mommy?"

I practically jumped off of Jesse. "What is wrong, honey?" I said, going over to him.

"I wet my bed." Dillon quietly said.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me. Let's go and change your pajamas and sheets." I said, taking his hand and pulling him into his room.

As I was tucking Dillon back into his bed, he said to me, "Did I mess up your kissing with Daddy?"

I looked at him stunned and stuttered out, "Umm…N….no. Besides that is something Daddy and I should do when we are alone."

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Dillon said.

"For what?" I said.

"That you can't be alone with Daddy. It's my fault." Dillon said.

"Honey, you are our priority. We get our alone time, but we have to make sure that you are taken care of. You are such a big boy but sometimes Mommy and Daddy still need to take you out." I said.

"Ok. Can I go to Grandma's this weekend?" Dillon said.

"Sure. Why do you want to?" I said.

"So you and Daddy can have some alone time." Dillon said, with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'll tell Daddy how generous you are. Do you want him to come here so he can tell you good night?" I said.

"Umm…no. Just tell him that I love him." Dillon said.

"Ok. I will. I love you, Dillon." I said, kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, Mommy." Dillon said.

I walked out the door and right into Jesse. He reached behind me and shut the Dillon's door. "Is everything ok?" He said, tenderly touching my face.

"Everything is wonderful." I said, with a wink, turning towards our room. I could feel Jesse hot on my tail as I entered our room.

"I feel like I missed something when you tucked Dillon in." Jesse said, grabbing me as he shut the door.

"Before I even go into details. All I have to say that our baby boy is so smart." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"He isn't much of a baby anymore, but I know what you mean. He talks so well." Jesse said.

"That is what I'm talking about. He noticed us kissing and long story short, he wants to spend the weekend with Grandma so that we can have alone time." I said, with a smile.

Jesse's jaw dropped. Sure we were romantic, but not really sexual at all. Kissing and touches kept us wanting more. But we can't shove Dillon away all the time.

"I honestly think this is fate. He ask about a younger sibling and then he offers us a weekend alone. All I need to hear is the doctor say yes." I said.

"See if you can get in tomorrow." Jesse said, with a smile.

My eyes filled up with tears of excitement. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed as I slipped out of his arms and jumped around. I was so happy nothing could ruin my mood.

Jesse let me settle down before he pulled me back into his arms. "Do you think that Dillon will wake up again?" Jesse asked.

"Probably not. Why?" I said.

"Because I would like to continue where we left off in the living room." Jesse said, eyes full of passion. I did not need to be told twice. I pulled his face to mine and gave him a kiss. Sure we had to be careful. Sure we had to be quiet. But the thing I love the most about Jesse and my relationship is that nothing is going to stops us from being romantic with each other. We know what boundaries there are, but we aren't going to give up the physical part of our marriage just because we have a child.

Dr. Unsteffer actually had an opening the next day and was able to get me in right away. "So, Rebecca, what do we need to talk about?" Dr. Unsteffer asked.

"Well, it has been several years since the shooting and we want to know if I can have anymore children." I said, graciously accepting a gentle squeeze of the hand from Vanessa. She came along for moral support.

"Alright. We will need to do some tissue testing, to test the nutrients. Also we will need to do a hysteroscopy, where we send a camera into the uterus to see what kind of scar damage there is." Dr. Unsteffer said.

"Whatever needs to be done." I said.

"I can extract the tissues but I do not have the equipment here for the hysteroscopy. I do have some assessment questions for you." Dr. Unsteffer said.

"Okay." I said.

"Has you menstrual cycle been normal since the last pregnancy?" She said.

"For the most part, yes. At first it was really light, spotty, and short, but it has become heavier and longer since then. It is pretty much the same as before." I said.

"Good. Have you had any abdominal pains that did not correlate with any stomach virus or cramps?" Dr. Unsteffer asked.

"Not that I can remember." I said.

"Have you had any bleeding that did not occur during menstruation?" She asked, going to a list on her clipboard.

"None." I said.

"Well everything sounds like it is all good. I would like to see the exterior scar if you don't mind lifting up your shirt." Dr. Unsteffer said. She felt around the scar, poking and prodding, continually looking for a reaction of pain or discomfort. "I don't feel much scar tissue here. The hormones seem to have done miracles on you. But to be sure let's get a sample of some uterine tissue. Go ahead and get on the examination table and place your feet in the stirrups." Dr. Unsteffer said, as she turned towards the cabinets and got out some kind of metal equipment.

"Time for the uncomfortable part." I joked to Vanessa. The tissue sampling was quick and painless. It was uncomfortable, but I survived.

"I will send these to be tested. We can meet next week to do the hysteroscopy to check up on inner scar tissue. I should have these results back by then and I will be able to give you a full analysis." Dr. Unsteffer said.

"Alright, sounds good. Is the receptionist going to set up a time?" I asked.

"Yes. She will fit you into my schedule. Tell her to rearrange things if it is full. I am really interested in seeing how your body recovered." Dr. Unsteffer said.

The week leading up to my next doctor's visit seemed to drag. I didn't tell Jesse much about the last visit because I wanted to surprise him. He was going with me this next time and I just knew it was going to be good news. Everything sounded perfect so far.

"Hello, Rebecca and Jesse. How are you doing?" Dr. Unsteffer said, as she walked in behind an intern pushing a large machine.

"Nervous." I said, smiling at Jesse.

"Well, I have my best hopes for this escapade. I will not have to put you under as long as you do not move. Do either of you want to see the screen?" Dr. Unsteffer said.

"I won't know what I'm looking at." Jesse honestly said.

"No. I just want you to be able to get a clear view of my uterus." I said.

"I would like to warn you that this is going to be cold and probably uncomfortable. If you feel any pain please let me know." Dr. Unsteffer said, seriously.

I just nodded and laid back on the table. Jesse was sitting in a chair that was near my head and I could feel him watching my face. "You don't look as scared as I thought you would." Jesse said, kissing my hand.

"Because I know that something good is going to happen. I just feel like this is right." I said.

"I pray that you are right." Jesse said.

"This is going to be cold and you are going to feel some discomfort." Dr. Unsteffer said.

I closed my eyes and just relaxed. I opened my eyes to see Jesse staring into them. I smiled and indulged in the love that he was showing to me now, just through a look.

The room was completely silent for about five minutes before Dr. Unsteffer mumbled, "That is impossible."

"What? What is it?" I said, panicked.

"It's nothing." Dr. Unsteffer said, amazed.

"What do you mean?" Jesse said.

"Literally there is nothing. There is no scar tissue." Dr. Unsteffer said.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"I need to properly record this. I have to go over every medication we had you on these past four years. This is impossible." Dr. Unsteffer said, as she started cleaning up the equipment.

I turned towards Jesse with a big smile. "We can have a baby!" I said.

"Yes. We can." Jesse said, kissing me. "We should get started in the process very soon." Jesse said, kissing me deeper.

Let's just say that about nine months later we were blessed with a beautiful baby girl named, Rachelle Marie McCartney. My life was completely filled with bliss and who knows what else is in store. I can't want until the day that my grandchildren will ask how very special Rachelle is, or Kelli, or Samuel.

**THE END!**

**So, what do you think! I had to make it happy! Thank you so much for reading this story!LOTS of LOVE,Froggy2045**


End file.
